Dragones y Magia
by Lelouch Alexis Akatsuki
Summary: Nuevos integrantes se suman al alocado gremio de Fairy Tail, pero... junto con ellos vendrán nuevos retos, aliados y enemigos, y posibilidades que van más allá de lo previsto. ¡Cap 8 UP, pasen y lean! CROSSOVER FAIRY TAIL/ DEVIL MAY CRY/ SKYRIM
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, les traigo un nuevo proyecto, basado en mi otra historia "Gran Fiesta", pero con la diferencia de que todo transcurre de manera alternativa, cuando el trío Akatsuki (no ninjas) llega a Fairy Tail (desde el capítulo 10 de Gran Fiesta). Vale decir también que esta versión alterna estará más completa.**

**Sin más que decir espero que les guste la historia. ¡Vamos allá!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, sólo el trío Akatsuki es de mi propiedad. Todo lo relacionado con Skyrim tampoco es mío, le pertenece a Bethesda.**

**Dragones y Magia**

**Capítulo 1: Nuevos Integrantes**

-¡WOOOOHOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-grita Lelouch con cara de idiota mientras cae.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-gritan sus hermanas.

***¡BOOOOOOM!***

Los tres jóvenes estaban en el suelo con los ojos dándole vueltas. Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que Lelouch y Akemi se recuperan.

-Eso dolió, Lelouch-dice Akemi enojada al chico.

-L-Lo siento jeje-se disculpa el chico-Y bien… ¿Dónde estaremos ahora?-se pregunta Lelouch, mirando a su alrededor, no había nada, parecían estar en algún tipo de terreno alto, puesto que el escenario era amplio y terminaba en un vacío por los bordes-Echaré un vistazo-dijo el muchacho. Lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto.

-¿¡Que sucede?! A juzgar por tu rostro… creo que es algo malo, ¿o no?-pregunta Akemi, acercándose a la par de su hermano. Le sorprendió lo que vio-Ah, ya veo…-comenta la chica.

Lelouch, al igual que Akemi se alejan prudentemente de la orilla.

-¿Y cómo vamos a bajar? Está muy pero que muy alto-cuestiona Akemi.

-No lo sé. Ya he perdido todos los poderes después de salvar a Lelouch Lamperouge… bueno, pero a fin de cuentas solo eran para esa ocasión-dijo Lelouch.

-L-Lelouch, eso significa que…-pregunta temerosa la chica.

-Creo que nos será imposible bajar-contesta Lelouch serio.

Akemi cae de rodillas.

-¿Y entonces como saldremos de aquí?-pregunta la chica, con signos de desesperación.

Lelouch suelta un pesadísimo suspiro.

-Me temo que tendremos que esperar… a que alguien llegue-dijo Lelouch, con cara de resignación.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-grita Akemi de manera tonta y dramática-¡Nadie va a pasar por aquí Lelouch, es imposible, nos quedaremos atrapados aquí para siempre sin poder bajar!-.

-¡Bueno, pero ya, tampoco es para que me estés gritando de esa manera! ¿Yo que demonios iba a saber dónde aterrizaríamos? No puedo controlar esta maldita piedra-contesta Lelouch, mostrando una piedra color verde translúcido y con algo negro en su interior.

Akemi se sienta bruscamente en el suelo.

-Esto no ir más mal, ¿o sí?-se pregunta la chica, mirando al cielo. Lelouch también miró al cielo, iba a decir algo pero prefirió callarse, debía de encontrar la manera de que bajaran de aquella montaña lo antes posible si no quería seguir escuchando los regaños de su hermana por toda la eternidad.

**VARIOS KILÓMETROS MÁS LEJOS...**

En lo más alto del cielo, casi pudiendo tocar aquel oscuro manto cubierto de estrellas denominado espacio, una gran figura surcaba esos lugares, una figura que resplandecía con un exuberante brillo dorado en todas sus escamas… un dragón, un dragón dorado que agitaba sus alas sin cesar. De repente en un momento detiene su marcha, y aquel dragón pone una expresión de asombro.

-"¡¿Pero… qué es esto?! No puede ser, él… está aquí… ¿acaso será posible… que haya dominado la habilidad del salto?... no… espera… es… otro… es su versión alterna, ¡la versión alterna de mi hijo Lelouch! Sabía que encontraría algo anormal en las otras subdimensiones. Será mejor que vaya a su encuentro lo antes posible"-piensa el mítico lagarto volador, tomando rumbo hacia su destino.

**Y EN LA MISMA MONTAÑA DE HACE UNOS MOMENTOS…**

Lelouch estaba sentado casi en el borde de la montaña, mientras que Akemi estaba acurrucada en una esquinita murmurando cosas incomprensibles, y su hermanita Yumi la estaba consolando.

-Sí, nos será imposible bajar, no sé cómo demonios fuimos a caer aquí, esto no estaba planeado-se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho pelinegro, mirando aquella extraña piedra verde, con una expresión de enojo.

La luna ya estaba en lo alto, dando un poco más de iluminación a nuestros desafortunados amigos, los cuales tenían un poco de luz adicional y calor con una fogata que armaron juntos Yumi y Lelouch ya que Akemi estaba indispuesta.

-Linda noche, después de todo… bueno sin contar esto que nos sucedió recientemente-se dijo Lelouch.

Se voltea a ver a sus hermanas, y las dos ya estaban dormidas a pesar de que hace un ratito las vio despiertas, pero eso no le importó. Lelouch sonríe y luego se da media vuelta nuevamente.

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué seguirá? Seguramente no nos hemos de quedar aquí por mucho tiempo, ¿oh si? Tiene que haber una solución-se dijo Lelouch, sacando aquella verde piedra de su bolsillo. La roca no emitía ningún brillo, lo que significaba que…

-Demonios, a buena hora te viniste a quedar sin energía. Esto es muy malo- se maldijo entre dientes el pelinegro -Deberemos de esperar un buen tiempo para que esté nuevamente cargado al máximo si queremos salir de aquí… esperen… ahora que lo pienso mejor… ¿en dónde diantres estamos? Ni siquiera eso sé-se seguía maldiciendo, pero de repente algo lo golpea… un sentimiento… raro, de que algo se acercaba hacia ellos… algo muy grande.

-"¡Que…! ¿Acaso se me hace o que… que algo viene?"-se pregunta mentalmente Lelouch, mirando a todos lados, pero no pudo vislumbrar nada raro.

Pero de pronto, algo en el cielo… una mancha oscura que cada vez se hacía más grande conforme más se acercaba. A una distancia más o menos lejana Lelouch pudo distinguir un par de alas, una cabeza con cuello largo y una cola que se movía hacia todos lados.

-¡No, no puede ser cierto! ¡Akemi, Yumi despierten!-grita Lelouch, corriendo hacia ellas.

Las aludidas despertaron de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué pasa Lelouch?!-pregunta asustada Akemi.

Lelouch se puso frente a ellas de manera sobreprotectora, mientras que Akemi veía con horror como un dragón se posaba a pocos metros de ellos, causando un pequeño temblor en el suelo.

-¡N-NO PUEDE SER… ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! ¡ES… ES UN DRAGÓN!-gritó asustada Akemi.

-¡Un dragón! ¡Qué geniaaaaaaal!-dijo Yumi emocionada.

Lelouch por su parte sólo veía con el ceño fruncido a aquel dragón, un dragón de escamas color dorado y ojos rojos como la sangre.

-"¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Nuestra suerte estará por el suelo si hemos aterrizado en Skyrim, con todos los bandidos y dragones dando vueltas…"-piensa el muchacho con una expresión de seriedad, pero en su interior tenía miedo… no por él, sino por sus hermanas y el hecho de que quizás no pudiera protegerlas.

-Tranquilos-habla de repente el dragón, dejando atónitos a los tres chicos.

-E-El dragón… acaba… ¡ACABA DE HABLAR!-exclama Akemi.

-Increíble-susurra Yumi.

-Así es, puedo hablar-responde el dragón-Me llamo Whyro, soy un dragón cósmico, encargado de proteger las estrellas y el plano etéreo, además de otras cosas. Lo siento si me presenté de forma reprobable, lo que sucede es que he sentido su energía, y vine para ver que pasaba. Parece que están en un problema-habla Whyro con total paciencia.

Lelouch fue el primero en acercarse para hablar con el dragón, aunque la verdad tenía miedo.

-Hola Whyro, me llamo Lelouch Akatsuki, y…-iba a seguir Lelouch, pero repentinamente fue interrumpido por Whyro.

-¿Lelouch… Akatsuki?-pregunta impresionado el dragón.

-Sí-responde confuso el chico.

-Así que… después de todo tuve razón… has venido, el clon de otro universo paralelo… de mi hijo-comenta Whyro, dejando atónito a Lelouch y más a sus hermanas.

-¿Q-Quieres decir que… hay un Lelouch Akatsuki que es tu hijo, aquí?-pregunta Akemi sorprendida.

-Sí y no. Tengo un hijo que se llama Lelouch Akatsuki, pero él vive en otra dimensión, no en ésta. Cómo sabran, al ser hijo de un dragón él es un dragonslayer, al igual que otros jóvenes de este mundo-responde Whyro, dejando a Lelouch más atónito que antes.

-Espere un segundo… ¿podría decirme exáctamente en dónde estamos?-pregunta Lelouch.

-Están en EarthLand. Un mundo donde la magia es cosa de todos los días-responde Whyro.

-A ver, a ver, a ver un segundito, recalculemos… Tú eres un dragón, que dice que tiene un hijo, que es mi clon dimensional, y que ahora nosotros estamos parados en Earthland, un mundo con magia… bueno, supongo… que es verdad, viniendo de un ser muy poderoso…-argumentó Lelouch.

-Por supuesto, yo nunca miento… pero eso de poderoso… bueno, la verdad **era** poderoso… la mitad de mi alma y poderes le fue otorgada a mi hijo, para que él pudiera realizar su misión… una misión de búsqueda y protección-responde Whyro.

-¿Misión de búsqueda y protección?-repite Akemi. Lelouch pensaba lo mismo.

-Verán, el Lelouch Akatsuki de aquella dimensión tuvo un pasado… trágico. Él perdió a su familia durante un asalto… dos maleantes irrumpieron en su hogar, su padre quiso protegerlos, detuvo a unos de ellos por poco tiempo pero fue herido de gravedad, lo mismo con su madre, después de eso él me dijo que uno de los hombres desapareció y también lo hizo Akemi, el otro malviviente intentó tomar a Lelouch, pero éste se defendió como pudo y escapó. No pudo encontrar a su hermana, me dijo que anduvo perdido por un bosque lindante y terminó desmayado, y ahí en ese momento yo lo vi, y lo recogí. Después de eso lo cuidé y entrené en la magia de asesino de dragones, traspasándole la mitad de mi alma y poderes a su cuerpo-responde el dragón.

-Vaya, que… historia tan depresiva… que tuvo mi clon de esa dimensión-comenta Lelouch con tono triste-Y él... dragonslayer de que tipo es?-pregunta el muchacho.

-Maneja la magia del **dragón cósmico**, un poder que se basa no sólo en la mente, sino en todo lo que te rodea. Puede que no me entiendas, así que trataré de explicarlo mejor: el dragonslayer cósmico posee habilidades mentales muy elevadas, pero no sólo eso, puede valerse de la propia energía cósmica presente en el ambiente para generar y potenciar diversos hechizos, además de incrementar su fuerza y vitalidad, como con cualquier elemento y el dragonslayer que lo controla-responde Whyro.

-wooow-dijo Lelouch, la verdad le impresionó mucho

-¿Así que mi hermano tiene un clon que es dragonslayer? ¡Eso es súper genial! Antes de llegar aquí mi hermano también usaba magia-comenta Yumi.

-¿"Usaba"? Eso me suena… a tiempo pasado… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-pregunta Whyro.

-Salvé a un… amigo por así decirlo, pero mis poderes sólo eran para esa ocasión, y nada más-responde Lelouch.

-Ah, ya veo… y ahora están aquí atascados… y sin magia-opina el dragón.

-Exacto-le da la razón el muchacho.

El dragón se le queda observando un rato, el cual pareció uno muy largo.

-¿Pasa… algo?-pregunta Lelouch un poco dudoso.

-mmm… si, permíteme, esto quizás se sienta raro, pero es necesario, necesito comprobar algo-dijo Whyro.

-Uhm… si claro-responde Lelouch.

El dragón inhaló profundamente, y luego…

-**LAAS**… **YAH**… **NIH**-susurra el dragón.

Lelouch y sus dos hermanas se sintieron un poco raros por unos segundos.

-mmm… vaya, esto sí que es interesante-comenta Whyro.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué es interesante?-pregunta Akemi.

-Leí tu aura y el de tus hermanas con un grito, un grito ancestral utilizado por los dragones que sirve para ver la energía de cualquier ser vivo, y debo decir que… tus hermanas, mi querido Lelouch, poseen habilidades mágicas latentes. Cada una maneja dos elementos opuestos: la más adulta puede dominar el fuego y el agua, y la más pequeña es hábil con el aire y la tierra… en cambio tú…-dice Whyro.

-En cambio yo…-le imitó Lelouch con un aura depresiva, pues parecía saber lo que se venía.

-No tienes ninguna habilidad-sentenció el dragón.

-Así que… soy débil-comenta el pelinegro con un aura depresiva.

-Ay Lelouch, no es para tanto-dice Akemi.

-Sí, para ti no es para tanto, en cambio para mí sí que lo es. Me volví débil-dijo Lelouch.

Whyro observaba todo, pero su rostro era serio.

-"Sin embargo, hay algo en él que lo hace distinto… de hecho eso es lo mismo que vi en mi hijo, una especie de poder… u otra cosa… es difícil de explicar, aunque no haya sentido ningún poder mágico en su interior, aun así es una sensación muy fuerte"-pensaba Whyro-"Parece que él y mi hijo son más que solo versiones distintas… ellos comparten algo más que eso"-y mira a Lelouch con cascaditas en los ojos-"Si he elegido a su versión paralela para que sea mi sucesor, entonces creo… que él también merece ese puesto, pero, si lo hago… ¿estaré rompiendo las reglas multiversales? ¿Dos personas de distintos universos, poseedores de los mismos poderes? Es una decisión difícil… aunque también implique que yo deje de existir ya en este mundo…"-piensa el dragón.

Whyro mientras que observa a Lelouch caminando depresivo con una nubecita lloviéndole y a Akemi y Yumi saltar de alegría, el dragón se lo pensó muy bien unos minutos, y luego decidió llamar al pelinegro.

-Lelouch…-llama Whyro, y la atención del joven se centra en él-Dime sinceramente… si tuvieras un poder, ¿Qué es lo que harías?-pregunta el lagarto alado.

-Pues entrenaría todos los días, para ser muy fuerte y poder proteger a los que más quiero en este mundo, de eso no hay duda-responde Lelouch- "Es lo que aprendí viendo a Naruto, a Natsu y a Goku, sin contar muchos otros personajes ilustres jejeje"-piensa luego el muchacho.

-Muy bien…-comenta Whyro, al parecer satisfecho con la respuesta-Debo decir que cuando vi tu aura, no sentí poder mágico en tu interior, pero vi que tenías algo… que te hacía parecer a mi hijo, algo… especial, aún no lo puedo describir, pero… creo… que te has ganado el derecho de poseer la mitad de mi alma y los poderes del dragonslayer cósmico-dice Whyro, sorprendiendo no sólo a Lelouch, sino también a sus hermanas.

-Eso… es… es genial, sin duda, pero… tú dijiste que el Lelouch alterno ya tenía la mitad de tu alma, eso significa que si yo te quito la otra mitad… probablemente mueras, y dejaré sin padre a mi clon alterno-responde el muchacho apenado.

-Al perecer lo has deducido muy bien, pero no te preocupes por eso, él ya sabe cuidarse solo, además ya entrenó conmigo durante doce años desde que quedó huérfano, eso es más que suficiente…-responde Whyro-Bueno, primero los bajaré, y después lo haremos, ¿te parece?-le pregunta a Lelouch.

-emmm… si…-responde no muy seguro el pelinegro.

-Por el entrenamiento no te preocupes, estoy seguro que te las arreglaras muy bien-dice Whyro-Bueno, suban todos a mi lomo y agárrense fuerte-.

Los tres subieron al lomo del dragón cósmico, el cual los bajo de aquella montaña en donde quedaron atascados los jóvenes. Cuando lograron aterrizar y pisar en tierra firme segura, Whyro comenzó con el ritual para entregar la mitad de su alma.

-Una última cosa antes de irme para siempre, Lelouch…-decía Whyro, mientras quedaba poco de su alma en su cuerpo draconiano-No todo será diversión a partir de ahora, deberás aceptar seriamente este poder, pues nuevas responsabilidades se han sumado ya a tu vida, no sólo como un mago, sino también cómo el dragonslayer cósmico… ugh…-y la falta de energía empezaba a hacer mella en él, hasta que cayó, respirando agitadamente.

-¡NOOO, WHYRO!-gritó Lelouch corriendo hacia él.

-No…te… preocupes…*cof cof*… era… un sacrificio… necesario… después… de todo…-dijo el dragón, luego inhaló profundamente para pronunciar sus últimas palabras-Cuídate… hijo-y con esto el dragón cayó muerto.

-no…-susurró desesperado Lelouch. Akemi miraba triste, mientras abrazaba a Yumi y evitaba que ésta mirase lo que sucedía.

De repente el cuerpo de Whyro empezó a descomponerse velozmente, las escamas caían y dejaban a la vista los músculos y huesos, los cuales también se descomponía, hasta que todo quedó hecho una grotesca masa negra, la cual luego se convirtió en polvo, para finalmente ser arrastrado por el viento y ser transportado muy lejos.

Lelouch quedó arrodillado por un rato más, mirando el horizonte, hasta que se levantó y se dirigió a sus hermanas.

-Lelouch…-dijo casi en susurro Akemi.

-Creo… que ya tendremos que irnos… supongo que él quería que fuéramos a Magnolia, como debió haber hecho su hijo, vamos-dice Lelouch, caminando un poco más adelante que las dos chicas.

Los tres caminaron harto rato por un sendero amplio, hasta que vieron una carroza yendo al lado contrario de su marcha, le preguntaron al conductor si iba hacia Magnolia, pero éste le respondió que se dirigía a un pueblo que quedaba cerca de Magnolia, por lo que aceptaron. Fue un viaje largo, llegaron al pueblo y decidieron tomar el camino rumbo a la ciudad de Magnolia, el cual solo quedaba unos cinco quilómetros más lejos.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando por fin llegaron a Magnolia. La ciudad resplandecía en la noche con sus hermosas luces, en las calles, en las tiendas, etc.

-¡Guauuu, que hermoso!-exclama Yumi.

-Si, es más hermoso que cuando lo veíamos por la computadora-comenta Lelouch.

-Todo esto es muy lindo, pero… ¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente?-pregunta Akemi.

-Un gremio de magos llamado Fairy Tail, pero ahora que lo veo, Magnolia es mucho más grande que cuando la veíamos por computadora, aquí es fácil perderse-dice Lelouch.

Caminaron por las calles un buen rato, el número de gente en las calles mareaba un poco a Lelouch, hasta que de repente se choca contra alguien y cae al piso.

-¡Ouch, lo lamento!-dice Lelouch sobándose la retaguardia, cuando se fija pudo notar que se había topado con un muchacho de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, el cual portaba una armadura gris con toques negros junto con una capa negra, y en su espalda llevaba una extraña espada.

-No te preocupes-responde el pelirrojo, levantándose y extendiendo la mano para que Lelouch se levantara.

-Gracias-dice Lelouch, después observa la vestimenta que el pelirrojo traía puesto, a lo mejor sabía dónde estaba el gremio de magos-Disculpa, ¿por las dudas no sabes por donde queda el edificio del gremio Fairy Tail?-pregunta el joven.

-Si claro, justo iba para allá, vengan conmigo les mostraré donde es, ah por cierto me llamo Erick, Erick Bluefox-se presenta el pelirrojo como Erick.

-Hola Erick, yo me llamo Lelouch Akatsuki, y ellas son mis dos hermanas, la más adulta se llama Akemi y la más pequeña es Yumi-se presenta Lelouch.

-Es un placer-saluda Erick, besando la mano de Akemi.

-Uhm… no hace falta, de verdad-responde Akemi un poco sonrojada.

-Okey, pues vayamos entonces-dice Erick, empezando a caminar para mostrar el camino hacia Fairy Tail.

Erick iba caminando, seguido por los tres jóvenes magos que iban a entrar a Fairy Tail.

-Así que… ¿son extranjeros?-pregunta Erick.

-Sí, venimos de muy lejos, y estamos un poco perdidos jeje-responde Lelouch.

-Pues menos mal que pidieron ayuda, el edificio del gremio queda varias cuadras, caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad, pero es mejor tener un guía porque hay que sortear el camino, parece una especie de mini laberinto. Yo estoy allí, en Fairy Tail, soy un mago, justo vine de realizar una misión-dice Erick.

-Vaya, suerte la nuestra entonces al haberte encontrado-dice Lelouch.

-Ajá-responde el pelirrojo.

Los cuatro caminaron unas cuantas calles más, y por fin llegaron al edificio de Fairy Tail.

-Muy bien, aquí es. Yo voy por delante, ¿vale?-dice Erick.

-Claro-responde Lelouch-No se alejen mucho, y déjenme hablar a mi o a Erick, entendido?-le pide sus hermanas.

-Como quieras-responde Akemi.

-Por mí, bien-responde Yumi.

-Entremos entonces-dice Lelouch.

Erick había entrado ya al gremio, y como era la costumbre en Fairy Tail algunos miembros ya estaban pasados de copas y cantaban, otros murmuraban en voz alta, y cosas por el estilo, pero lo sorprendente es que nadie peleaba… bueno, no aún.

Erick se había acercado a la barra, y vio a Mirajane la cual estaba limpiando algunos vasos.

-Oh hola Erick! ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?-le pregunta la albina con una sonrisa, la cual había notado su presencia.

-Hola Mira, pues me fue bien en la misión, gracias por preguntar-le responde Erick con el mismo gesto.

-Oi Erick, ven y siéntate, bebamos algo-le invita Cana ya con un tono medio ebrio.

-Si claro Cana, como quieras-responde Erick.

-¡Ey Erick, pelea conmigo!-grita Natsu parándose sobre la mesa donde estaban él, Happy, Lucy y Gray. Gray se para y lo empuja.

-¡Deja de ser tan idiota!-grita Gray, provocando al dragonslayer de fuego.

-¡Ahora sí me cabreaste Gray, venga!-exclama Natsu, dando un puñetazo extrafuerte y mandando a volar no sólo a Gray, sino también a Lucy y a Happy.

-¡KYYYAAAAAA!-grita Lucy volando en el aire.

-¡AAAAAYEEEEEE!-grita Happy en la misma situación.

Gray impacta contra una pared cercana, para luego reincorporarse y unirse a la pelea entre él y Natsu. Decir que se armó tremendo embrollo en el gremio era poco, estaban tirando el lugar por la ventana. Todos los miembros se unieron a la lucha, y en medio de todo el desmadre tres personas entran en el edificio.

-¿EH?-se pregunta Natsu, deteniendo su ataque contra Gray, pero éste último le asesta una patada que lo deja medio descolocado por unos pocos segundos, para luego reincorporarse y seguir mirando confundido hacia la entrada.

Natsu, mientras que miraba hacia la entrada, olisqueaba el aire. Un aroma extraño estaba presente. Gray, totalmente confundido, se le acerca.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?-pregunta Gray, luego mira en dirección a la puerta de la entrada del gremio.

Los demás miembros, como Elfman, Nab, Macao, Gajeel y tantos otros los imitaron, descubriendo a tres personas paradas cerca de la puerta. Eran un muchacho alto, de cabello negro corto con puntas florecidas y ojos marrones; una chica poco más pequeña que el primero, de cabello negro largo y ondulado que llegaba hasta las caderas, ojos marrones; y otra chica más pequeña que la anterior, con el cabello negro largo y liso que llegaba hasta la cintura y ojos marrones.

-"El aroma que despide ese tipo es igual que el de Wendy y Gajeel, ¿acaso… él también es…?"-se preguntaba Natsu mentalmente.

-"Ese muchacho huele igual a Salamander y a la mocosa de viento"-pensó Gajeel.

-"Aquel chico tiene el mismo aroma de Natsu-san y Gajeel-san"-pensó Wendy también.

Erick se dio cuenta de que todos en el gremio estaban observando detenidamente a aquellas tres personas, por lo que optó rápidamente por intervenir.

-¡Ah, ellos están queriendo unirse al gremio, son buenos chicos!-rompe el silencio el pelirrojo.

-Oh, ¿así que quieren unirse a nuestro gremio? En ese caso hay que esperar al maestro-dice Mirajane.

-Cierto, no lo había visto por aquí, ¿está en una reunión o qué?-pregunta Erick.

-Sí, con los demás maestros de los gremios de Fiore, pero no debe tardar mucho-responde la albina-Vengan por favor y siéntense, les serviré algo de tomar-dice Mirajane, dirigiéndose a los tres chicos parados.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias! ¡Yo quisiera jugo de manzana!-exclama Yumi, corriendo a la barra.

-uhm… Yumi…-dice Akemi apenada y con una gotita en la nuca.

-No te preocupes, hermana. Ven y sentémonos un rato hasta que el maestro llegue-le dice Lelouch.

Akemi accede y los dos, junto con su hermanita pequeña Yumi, se sientan en la barra para tomar algo.

-Ey Mira, ahora que me doy cuenta Erza tampoco está por aquí-le dice Erick a la peliblanca.

-Salió ayer para cumplir una misión-responde Mirajane.

-Ah-fue lo único que dijo Erick.

-¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Hubo problemas con la misión?-le pregunta Mirajane.

-Claro, en un principio aquellos bandidos me dieron problemas, pero por suerte los derroté, y ahora ya están cumpliendo su condena-responde Erick.

-Me alegro-comenta la albina.

En la barra estaban sentados Erick, Yumi (quién estaba bebiendo de un vaso con jugo de manzana), Akemi que había pedido lo mismo y Lelouch prefirió no tomar nada. Éste último estaba pensando en los sucesos que han sucedido recientemente.

**FLASHBACK**

-No…te… preocupes…*cof cof*… era… un sacrificio… necesario… después… de todo…-dijo el dragón, luego inhaló profundamente para pronunciar sus últimas palabras-Cuídate… hijo-y con esto el dragón cayó muerto.

-no…-susurró desesperado Lelouch. Akemi miraba triste, mientras abrazaba a Yumi y evitaba que ésta mirase lo que sucedía.

De repente el cuerpo de Whyro empezó a descomponerse velozmente, las escamas caían y dejaban a la vista los músculos y huesos, los cuales también se descomponía, hasta que todo quedó hecho una grotesca masa negra, la cual luego se convirtió en polvo, para finalmente ser arrastrado por el viento y ser transportado muy lejos.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-"No puedo negar… que me siento… terrible por lo que le ocurrió a Whyro, más que nada por su… hijo-pensaba Lelouch. Akemi voltea a verlo, e inmediatamente supo lo que pasaba.

-¿Estás… pensando en él… verdad?-le pregunta su hermana.

-Si-responde Lelouch con un tono apagado-Me siento muy mal, sobre todo por la historia que me contó, diciendo que la familia verdadera de su hijo, o sea el yo de la otra dimensión, había muerto y se quedó solo, hasta que Whyro llegó y lo cuidó como si fuera su hijo propio-.

Akemi miró un poco triste a su hermano, el cual solo observaba con una mirada vacía la mesa, y puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-Yo… no creo ser buena dando consejos… pero estoy segura que Whyro hizo lo correcto, aunque sinceramente no sé qué es lo que hizo, creo que fue lo que él quiso que pasara, además… una parte de él descansa en su hijo… y la otra en ti, no pienso que se haya ido así sin más-le dice Akemi, para luego ver que una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Lelouch, alegrándola.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón-responde Lelouch.

De repente el pelinegro siente a alguien detrás suyo, se da media vuelta y no era nada más y nada menos que Natsu, mirándolo fijamente, pero no con odio, sino con curiosidad.

-Oye tú hueles igual que Gajeel y Wendy, ¿acaso eres un dragonslayer como nosotros?-pregunta el pelirosado… más bien lo gritó, ya que Natsu siempre habla a los gritos, por lo que todos en el gremio escucharon, y como bien sabáin Natsu tenía el olfato de un dragón, pues era difícil que se equivocase.

Todos los presentes clavaron sus miradas en Lelouch, lo cual hizo que se pusiera nervioso. Dudo unos momentos, pero decidió hablar, ya que competir contra la nariz de Natsu iba a ser una derrota segura.

-Yo… así es. Soy un dragonslayer…-pero ni bien respondió los integrantes del gremio no le dejaron terminar, ya que empezaron a vitorear.

-¡Si, otro dragonslayer!-gritaron algunos.

-¡Nuestro gremio será el más fuerte!-gritaron otros.

Estaba por empezar a armarse otra "revuelta" en el lugar, pero un aura imponente se hizo presente, calmándolos a todos. Era el maestro.

-¿Otra vez estaban por armar escándalo?-pregunta el maestro, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión bien seria, a lo que todos negaron rotundamente.

Makarov caminó derecho hasta toparse con los tres novatos y con Erick, el cual los presentó.

-Maestro, ellos estaban perdidos en la ciudad, los traje hasta aquí porque querían unirse a nuestro gremio y no sabían dónde estaba-dice Erick.

-Ya veo. Bueno, es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar y soy el maestro de este gremio el cual es llamado Fairy Tail, ¿y ustedes son?-se presenta Makarov.

-También es un placer para nosotros conocerlo, señor Makarov. Mi nombre es Lelouch Akatsuki, y ellas dos son mis hermanas, la más grande es Akemi Akatsuki y la pequeña es Yumi Akatsuki-se presenta el pelinegro y a sus hermanas.

-Mucho gusto-saluda Akemi.

-Hola-saluda Yumi.

El maestro, con sus años de experiencia tratando con diversas personas, pudo sentir un buen aura salir de aquellos chicos, pero de aquel muchacho Lelouch, además de escuchar que era un dragonslayer ya notó que su firma de magia era igual a la de Natsu, cálido y poderoso.

De repente Lelouch se tambalea y termina cayendo desmayado, lo que asustó a sus hermanas.

-¡Lelouch!-grita Akemi.

-¡Onii-chan!-grita Yumi.

Akemi y Yumi corrieron a su lado, Makarov también y los demás presentes se preocuparon por la salud del recién llegado. Makarov palpó la zona del cuello, y puso una cara de alivio.

-Está bien, sólo se desmayó. Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería-dijo el maestro.

Después de ser llevado a la enfermería, Lelouch estaba descansando en una camilla. A un costado estaban sus dos hermanas sentadas. De repente la puerta de la sala se abre, revelando a Mirajane.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunta la albina.

-Está bien, muchas gracias por atenderlo. No sé qué le ocurrió, hace un rato estaba bien, y ahora…-responde Akemi con tono preocupado.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, para eso estamos aquí, para ayudar y apoyar a nuestros amigos y compañeros de gremio-dice Mirajane.

-Pero, eso significa que…-dice Akemi.

-El maestro aceptó su solicitud, ya son miembros de Fairy Tail, avísenme cuando quieren que les ponga su marca de gremio y con gusto lo haré-dice Mirajane con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Mira-chan-responde Akemi feliz.

De pronto Lelouch comienza a abrir los ojos.

-Uhm… ¿Qué pasó?-pregunta el pelinegro.

-Te desmayaste, nos preocupamos y te trajimos aquí al ala medica dentro del gremio-responde Akemi-Por cierto, el señor Makarov aceptó que entráramos en su gremio-.

-Que bien-dijo Lelouch, más intentó levantarse, pero un repentino y fuerte dolor de cabeza lo atacó. El pelinegro pegó un alarido y luego se desmayó nuevamente.

-¡NO!-gritan Akemi y Yumi juntas.

Mirajane corre al lado del muchacho, toca su frente y nota que ahora está ardiendo en fiebre, lo cua era extraño porque antes no lo estaba.

-Está ardiendo, deberé de… esperen… ahora no siento su magia en su cuerpo… esto es terrible, hay que avisarle de inmediato al maestro-dijo Mirajane, y corriendo salió de la habitación ,y fue donde estaba Makarov a avisarle todo, el cual no dudo en llevarle con la mejor curandera del gremio: Polyuska.

Cargaron el cuerpo de Lelouch en un carro, y en él fueron Makarov, Mirajane, Yumi y Akemi a llevar al enfermo con la curandera oficial del gremio.

Al llegar a la casa de la mujer, ésta al principio le disgustó el modo en que se habían presentado, pero tomó una excepción ya que Makarov se lo había pedido.

-Al parecer este muchacho sufre la enfermedad de deficiencia mágica, la cual se da cuando hay un pérdida repentina de poder mágica, eso provoca que los músculos se debiliten y hay fiebre-dijo Polyuska, examinando al joven.

-¿Podrás curarlo?-pregunta Makarov.

-Por supuesto, ya estará bien en unos tres o cuatro días-responde la curandera de cabello rosado.

-Bueno, muchas gracias Polyuska-sama –agradece Akemi.

-¡Sí, gracias!-repite el agradecimiento la pequeña Yumi, dando pequeños brincos.

-No hay de que, ahora váyanse, no quiero muchos humanos en mi casa-dijo Polyuska.

Makarov y Mirajane salieron del lugar, y Akemi y Yumi, protestando un rato, decidieron irse también, ya que Mirajane le convenció de que su hermano estaría bien al cuidado de Polyuska.

Al cabo de cuatro días de reposo, Lelouch nuevamente despierta, confundido no sólo por su estado, sino por no saber el lugar en el que estaba.

-¿Dónde… estoy?-se pregunta Lelouch, sobándose la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor, y notando que se encontraba en un lugar diferente.

-Parece que ya te sientes mejor, eso es bueno-dijo una voz carente de emoción provenir a unos pasos del muchacho. Lelouch giró su cabeza y se encontró con Polyuska, al parecer estaba haciendo algún tipo de poción.

-Este… ¿Qué me ocurrió?-pregunta el pelinegro.

-Me dijeron que tuviste un fuerte dolor de cabeza, te desmayaste, tuviste fiebre y tu poder mágico junto con tus músculos, se debilitaron. Al parecer sufriste la enfermedad de deficiencia mágica, así que estuviste aquí por cuatro días, y no despertaste hasta ahora-responde la curandera.

-Oh, así que… eso fue lo que ocurrió-comenta Lelouch por lo bajo.

-Ahora que te encuentras bien podré charlar más fácilmente contigo. Cuando te recuperaste, hace unas horas, noté que tu poder era igual al de Natsu, y también el hecho de que… en tu piel se formaban pequeñas escamas de dragón al igual que como lo hace Natsu, deduje que posees magia de dragonslayer-dice Polyuska.

Lelouch se sorprende por eso, y tuvo un pequeño recuerdo acerca de cómo obtuvo su magia.

-Jeje-se ríe Lelouch, rascándose la nuca-Vaya, sí que me ha analizado bien, para ser solo cuatro días-dice el pelinegro.

-Son años de experiencia, no me subestimes por favor-dijo Polyuska, con notable molestia en su voz.

-Lo siento-se disculpa el muchacho-La verdad es que sí, soy un dragonslayer, pero no me enorgullezco de serlo, ya que… la razón de esto es que el dragón que me concedió esta magia se sacrificó para poder lograrlo-responde Lelouch, con tristeza en su voz.

-¿Cómo que se sacrificó?-preguntó la curandera.

-Aquel dragón, que se llamaba Whyro, era un dragón cósmico, él me había dicho que provenía de una dimensión paralela a esta, en la cual tenía a su hijo, que también era dragonslayer. Me había dicho que su hijo era un dragonslayer, pero que Whyro dio la mitad de su alma para que así fuera. Entonces Whyro decidió darme la otra mitad de su alma, y yo me convertí en dragonslayer, pero el precio…-respondía Lelouch, pero fue interrumpido por Polyuska.

-… fue la muerte de Whyro-dice Polyuska.

-Así es-afirma Lelouch.

-Al final parece que las leyendas que alguna vez escuché son ciertas-comenta Polyuska.

-¿Qué leyendas?-pregunta el muchacho.

-Leyendas que he escuchado, cuando tenía tu edad, contadas por las personas mayores, decían que existía un dragón, el cual viajaba entre dimensiones, cuidando el equilibrio entre ellas… pero eso es todo lo que sé al respecto-respondió la curandera.

Lelouch se quedó observando un rato las sabanas, perdido en sus pensamientos, de repente es despertado por Polyuska.

-Bueno, si ya te sientes mejor, puedes irte-dice la curandera, retomando su tono amargo.

Lelouch sonríe para sus adentros, y optó por vestirse lo más rápidamente posible, ya que Polyuska no aguantaría su estadía por mucho más tiempo.

Cuando por fin se vistió, se encaminó a la salida, pero no sin antes agradecerle a Polyuska por los tratos que recibió.

-Gracias por todo, Polyuska-sama –dice Lelouch.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, solo hacía mi trabajo, ahora largo, no soporto el aroma de los humanos en mi casa-dice la curandera con un tono de molestia que hizo que Lelouch se alejara lo más pronto posible de allí.

_**Continuará…**_

**¿Qué les pareció? Lo hice lo más largo posible, juntando casi tres capítulos en uno solo, así resumo todo lo que ha pasado en el fic anterior, obviamente esto ya no tendrá tinte de intención fiestera, sino que será cómo un "desafortunado" viaje dimensional, como muchos otros.**

**Como pudieron ver he incluido varios elementos de Skyrim, un ejemplo es el grito Susurro del Aura, el cual se mencionó cuando Whyro apareció frente a los tres jóvenes, en los próximos capítulos habrán más elementos del juego, pero para eso ya saben haré la negación correspondiente. No creo hacer aparecer personajes del juego, por lo tanto sólo será un fic normal, no un xover.**

**En el siguiente capítulo más cosas extrañas pasaran, y si están esperando romance paciencia, sus plegarias serán escuchadas XD, aclaro no soy muy bueno en el género así que iré de a poco, ¿ok?**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, nos estaremos leyendo dentro de poco.**

**Hasta Luego :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Qué tal bitches!**

**Aquí yo reportándome nuevamente para la conti. Sí, como ven me cambié un poco el nombre por motivos de copyright jajaja, no quiero problemas por eso. Ok, en primera agradezco los comentarios que pusieron, en especial a mi amigo Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, y pues seguiré esperando más reviews en futuro. He de comentarles de antemano que el tema del concurso se cerrará, ya que nadie me ha dejado sus opiniones acerca de eso ni he recibido ningún mensaje privado, así que por ahora cancelaré el tema y en el futuro haré nuevamente un concurso.**

**Bueno, habiendo aclarado eso podemos pasar a la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima; El saludo del principio no me pertenece, es propiedad de Xoda.**

**Dragones y Magia**

**Capítulo 2: Acomodándose a una nueva vida**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

-¿Qué leyendas?-pregunta el muchacho.

-Leyendas que he escuchado, cuando tenía tu edad, contadas por las personas mayores, decían que existía un dragón, el cual viajaba entre dimensiones, cuidando el equilibrio entre ellas… pero eso es todo lo que sé al respecto-respondió la curandera.

Lelouch se quedó observando un rato las sabanas, perdido en sus pensamientos, de repente es despertado por Polyuska.

-Bueno, si ya te sientes mejor, puedes irte-dice la curandera, retomando su tono amargo.

Lelouch sonríe para sus adentros, y optó por vestirse lo más rápidamente posible, ya que Polyuska no aguantaría su estadía por mucho más tiempo.

Cuando por fin se vistió, se encaminó a la salida, pero no sin antes agradecerle a Polyuska por los tratos que recibió.

-Gracias por todo, Polyuska-sama –dice Lelouch.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, solo hacía mi trabajo, ahora largo, no soporto el aroma de los humanos en mi casa-dice la curandera con un tono de molestia que hizo que Lelouch se alejara lo más pronto posible de allí.

Caminando de vuelta al gremio, Lelouch pensaba… pensaba en lo que había soñado mientras estaba inconsciente.

**FLASHBACK**

Y entonces allí, parado frente a él, estaba una figura, la cual Lelouch no pudo reconocer de quién era ya que la fuerte luz del sol le pegaba en la cara, y solo podía ver la sombra de lo que parecía ser un muchacho de su misma altura, erguido, de forma desafiante.

Al afilar la mirada, Lelouch sintió pero también vio un enorme poder que emanaba del sujeto, el cual era como una especie de gigantesco pilar brillante que se extendía hacia el cielo, y de un momento a otro el pilar se transformó en la silueta de un feroz dragón, el cual extendió sus brillantes alas de par en par, lanzando un tremendo rugido que asustó a Lelouch.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Después de eso, y lo que le había contado Polyuska acerca de su aumento de magia cuando se había recuperado, Lelouch no se sentía más que confundido, no sólo por eso sino por el sueño, y por el simple hecho de que se haya desmayado y que luego tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza y fiebre.

-Mi magia había bajado de repente, y nadie lo hizo, o eso es lo que yo creo, como aquella vez cuando Wendy fue atacada por Raven Tail, pero esto fue diferente. No sólo eso, me siento… raro, es como si algo… no sé, estuviera penetrando en mi cuerpo-se decía Lelouch, al mismo tiempo que observaba sus manos y las abría y cerraba. Pero entre tanto pensamiento no se dio cuenta que había llegado al gremio, entonces tomó una bocanada de aire y entró.

Adentro, la alegría de siempre colmaba el lugar, esta vez de seguro no habría lucha ya que estaban presentes Erza y el maestro, por lo que las riñas ni siquiera pasaron por la mente de los magos.

Ni bien Lelouch entró, las miradas se dirigieron a él, y el muchacho estaba por saludar, pero ni eso fue capaz de hacer ya que todos empezaron a gritar.

-¡Eh, ha vuelto!-gritaron algunos.

-¡Qué bien que ya está mejor!-decían otros.

En seguida Lelouch fue acorralado por los magos del gremio, que empezaron a bombardearlo con preguntas.

-¿Eh, cómo te sientes?-pregunta Max, el mago de arena.

-Nos preocupamos, ya que tus hermanas no paraban de hablar de ti-dijo Warren el mago psíquico.

-¡Hombre! ¡Un hombre debe ser fuerte y aguantar todo!-exclamó Elfman.

-Oye, bebamos un poco, el dolor con alcohol es menos, ¿no?-dice Cana, sosteniendo una copa con una mano y con la otra una botella de vino.

-Ehm, no gracias…-responde Lelouch un poco incómodo.

-¡Oi Lelouch, pelea conmigo!-pide Natsu eufórico.

-¡Idiota, él va a pelear conmigo, tú no durarías ni tres segundos!-grita Gray.

-¡Yo no necesito ni tres segundos para hacerte comer estas llamas!-contesta Natsu, prendiendo fuego su mano derecha.

-¡JA, considerando que no quemarías ni una mosca con tus patéticas llamas, yo lo veo muy difícil!-dice Gray.

-¡¿Quieres probar?!-le pregunta el pelirosado, lleno de un aura flameante.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-contesta el alquimista de hielo, quitándose la ropa y dejando que su fría aura inunde el lugar.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!-grita el maestro, lo que provocó que a todos les diera un escalofrió en la espalda y se detuvieran-Denle un poco de espacio a Lelouch. Él vino recién de recuperarse, y ustedes ya tenían que estar molestándolo-.

Lelouch pudo salir, después de unas disculpas de los magos que empezaron a aquejarlo con preguntas, logró llegar al maestro.

-Jeje gracias por salvarme, maestro Makarov-agradece Lelouch con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca.

-No hay de qué, de todas formas ya es costumbre por aquí el tratar de evitar las tontas peleas-responde el maestro-Y bueno, ¿entonces ya te sientes mejor?-pregunta.

-Si, un poco adolorido, pero sobreviviré-responde Lelouch sonriendo.

En eso una figura femenina de cabello largo color rojo se acerca a Lelouch.

-¿Así que tú eres el Lelouch, del cual tanto hablaban tus hermanas? Un gusto conocerte, me llamo Erza Scarlet-se presenta la peliroja.

-Un gusto para mí también, Erza-responde Lelouch.

-Se ve que tus hermanas te quieren, no han parado de hablar por ti en estos días, que ya nos contagiaron a todos su preocupación-dice Erza con una sonrisa.

Después de todo lo que pasó, Lelouch por fin había caído en la cuenta. ¿Dónde rayos estaban sus hermanas?

-Eh disculpen, pero a todo esto me gustaría saber dónde están ellas-pide el pelinegro.

-De seguro están en la parte de atrás, ayudando a Mirajane-contesta el maestro.

-Gracias-agradece el pelinegro, para luego irse. Más en el fondo, en la cocina, estaban Mirajane, Akemi y Yumi, quienes estaban lavando unos platos.

-De verdad no hace falta que me ayuden-dice Mirajane, un poco avergonzada.

-Por favor Mira, queremos pagarte toda la ayuda que nos has brindado-dijo Akemi sonriendo.

-Si Mira-chan, has sido muy buena con nosotros-dice Yumi.

-Pero no es necesario, quise ayudar porque ustedes eran nuevas en el gremio, pero por sobre todo mis compañeras de gremio-responde Mirajane.

De pronto se abre la puerta de la sala, revelando a un muchacho de pelo negro medio desordenado (estilo puntas florecidas) y de ojos marrones, el cual era muy bien conocido por las chicas, las cuales lo notaron y corrieron a abrazarlo.

-¡Hermanitooooooo!-gritaron las dos, apretando muy fuerte al muchacho, quién se tiño de todos los colores del arcoíris debido a la asfixia.

-¡Uff, me están… aplastando… ya basta!-gritaba con todas sus fuerzas Lelouch para no caer muerto.

-¡Uy, lo sentimos!-dice Yumi, soltándolo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Akemi.

-Qué bueno que ya te recuperaste, nos tenías muy preocupadas-dijo Akemi.

-Sí, la verdad es que me lo han dicho bastante-responde Lelouch rascándose la nuca-Pero, ¿y ustedes? ¿Qué hicieron durante mi ausencia?-pregunta.

-Erza-chan y Mira-chan nos ayudaron a conseguir unas habitaciones en una posada cercana, fueron tan amables que hasta pagaron el alquiler de las mismas para unas semanas… la verdad yo no sé cómo agradecer semejante amabilidad-dice Akemi, un poco apenada.

-¿D-De verdad?-pregunta Lelouch sorprendido-"Pues Erza no me había dicho nada… bueno, pero yo ni siquiera se lo pregunté"-piensa.

-Sí pues, no creas que voy a mentir después de lo que pasó-responde Akemi supuestamente enojada.

-Le dije que no era necesario, lo hicimos por el simple hecho de querer ayudar a nuestros compañeros, es todo-dice Mirajane, también un poco apenada.

Lelouch entonces se dirige a la albina.

-De verdad que te lo agradezco, Mirajane, me alegro de ver de saber que mis hermanas estuvieron bien el tiempo que estuve en cama, por eso ten por seguro que te lo recompensaremos-dijo Lelouch con una sonrisa, lo cual provocó un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de la maga demoníaca.

-Pero… d-de verdad n-no es necesario…-dijo nerviosa la albina.

-Por favor acéptalo, no podríamos dormir sabiendo que le debemos a tan buenas personas-pidió Lelouch.

Mirajane se lo pensó un momento, hasta que, resignada, decidió aceptar.

-Bueno, de acuerdo-responde un tanto insegura-"Sólo aceptaré para que así no se sientan mal, pero yo quise ayudar porque así lo quise"-piensa luego.

-Bien-dice Lelouch con una sonrisa.

-¡Onii-chan, mira!-exclama Yumi, mostrando lo que tenía en su hombro derecho. Era la marca de Fairy Tail, la cual era de un color anaranjado.

-¡Pero mira nada más, está genial!-exclama Lelouch.

Yo también me puse la marca de gremio, aquí-dijo Akemi, levantando un poco su blusa y dejando ver su abdomen, en donde estaba colocada la marca del gremio en color salmón. Lelouch puso una cara de reprobación.

-¿Porque te pusiste la marca allí?-le pregunta serio su hermano.

-Oye, esa fue mi decisión, además la marca debe de ir en donde a uno más le guste, ¿no? Así que hice que Mira la marcara allí-responde Akemi un tanto enojada.

-Está bien, cómo tú digas-dice Lelouch con tono agotado.

-Ahora que lo dicen, a ti te falta tu marca Lelouch, ¿ya pensaste en donde te gustaría marcarla?-pregunta Mirajane.

-¡Ah, tienes razón! Pues… lo quisiera en mi pectoral izquierdo, de color gris por favor-pide Lelouch.

-Ok-responde la albina.

Lelouch entonces se quita parcialmente su camisa dejando al descubierto la zona solicitada. Mirajane se acercó, y sacando el tatuador mágico estampó la marca del gremio en el lugar especificado por Lelouch.

-Listo-dice Mira-Ahora si eres un miembro oficial-.

-Gracias-agradece el pelinegro.

-Bueno, si me disculpan me tengo que ir, si surge algún problema no duden en charlar con nosotros, estaremos dispuestos a ayudarles… ah y con respecto a la estancia en la posada no se preocupen que tendrán para varios días, en lo que ustedes se puedan reponer-dice Mira-Ok, hasta luego-saluda para después marcharse, dejando a los tres hermanos en la sala.

-¡Que buena es Mira-chan!-exclama Yumi.

-Sí, ella es muy buena, aparte de hermosa… Lelouch… ¿Qué me dirías si ella fuera tu novia?-pregunta Akemi con una sonrisa pícara.

-Deja de molestar-responde Lelouch-Además no creo que funcione una supuesta relación a futuro-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta de nuevo la muchacha.

-Y porque simplemente no, pero si fuera mi novia obviamente la amaría con el alma, la respetaría y protegería de todo… como haría con cualquier chica que fuera mi novia, no necesariamente tiene que ser Mirajane-responde Lelouch.

-Eso fue un poco duro, hermano-dice Akemi.

-¡Ey, no estoy siendo malo, estoy siendo razonable, nada más!-exclama enojado Lelouch.

-Bueno, está bien no te enojes, yo sólo bromeaba-dice Akemi-¿Por qué mejor no vamos y te mostramos la posada en donde nos hospedamos?-.

-Sí, por supuesto, ya me sentía un poco cansado después de todo-dice el pelinegro.

Entonces fue arrastrado hacia aquella posada por sus hermanas, en donde se alojarían temporalmente.

-¡aaaayyyy que voy a hacer!-se lamentaba cierta rubia.

-¿Oi que pasa Lucy?-le pregunta cierto mago pelirosado.

-De seguro es la renta, ¿no Lucy?-cuestiona un cierto mago pelinegro medio desnudo.

-¡Siii! No llegaré a fin de mes con lo que tengo-responde la rubia, acordándose de su última misión, la cual fue un fracaso total porque Natsu hizo destrozos y tuvieron que pagar por ello.

De repente aparece Erza, la cual se suma al grupo.

-Oigan, ¿y si vamos a realizar algunas misiones? Ya tengo una reservada-dice la pelirroja, mostrando un folleto de una misión que consistía en proteger a unas personas, y la cual pagaban doscientas mil joyas, lo cual hizo feliz a Lucy.

-¡Genial!-exclamó la rubia.

-¡Si, vamos Happy, tenemos una misión!-grita Natsu.

-¡Aye sir!-grita Happy saliendo de atrás de Natsu.

-¡Oigan, espérennos!-grita Lucy a los dos, corriendo tras de ellos.

Erza y Gray también se suman, y así salen del gremio para poder cumplir con el trabajo. Pero no sólo ellos salieron a realizar misiones: muchos otros magos del gremio estaban consultando en la pizarra a ver que estaba disponible, y también muchos otros salieron a cumplirlas.

-Hoy es un día muy productivo, ¿no cree maestro?-pregunta Mira, quién había aparecido repentinamente a un lado de Makarov, el cual estaba sentado en la barra.

-Sí, me alegro por ello-responde Makarov acompañada de una sonrisa.

De pronto un pelirrojo se hace presente.

-Buenas Erick-responde Makarov.

-Hola Erick, ¿te vas de misión?-pregunta Mirajane.

-Así es, tomaré otra de captura y entrega, así me entretengo por unos días-responde Erick-Ah, por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con Lelouch? ¿Ya se recuperó?-pregunta.

-Sí, vino hace como media hora, pero ya se fueron a una posada en donde se hospedarían por unos días-responde la albina.

-Pues que bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, salúdalo de mi parte. Nos vemos-se despide Erick.

-Claro, cuídate-le responde Mirajane.

-¡Sí, gracias!-grita Erick, ya a lo lejos.

El pelirrojo se marchó, y también muchos otros magos, dejando casi vacío al gremio.

-¡Vamos, onii-sama!-grita Yumi jalando a su hermano.

-¡Ya ya Yumi, ahí voy, me estás por arrancar el brazo!-exclama Lelouch.

La posada era bastante rústica, no sólo por fuera sino también por dentro. Un aroma a fresa inundaba la sala principal. En el despacho, una mujer bastante… ancha estaba atendiendo a un cliente.

Los tres hermanos entraron, y cuando aquel cliente abandonó la posada, fueron atendidos por la señora.

-¿Si?-pregunta la mujer, con una expresión de pocos amigos que hizo temblar a Lelouch.

-Venimos por nuestras habitaciones que nos dio hace unos dos días-responde Akemi.

-Ah son ustedes, tomen las llaves-dice la señora, lanzándoles las llaves de las habitaciones.

-¡Gracias, Jill-san!-exclama Yumi. La mujer le sonríe y observa que ella y Akemi se van, después mira a Lelouch con una expresión seria, lo cual incomodó un poco al muchacho.

-¿Tu eres su hermano, no?-pregunta la mujer.

-emm si, así es-contesta el joven un poco intimidado-¿Lo escuchó de ellas, no?-pregunta luego.

-Sí, pero fue porque ellas no dejaban de hablar de ti, les pregunté y me contaron lo que sucedió, además se ve que hicieron unos buenos amigos en Fairy Tail-responde la señora.

-Así parece-comenta Lelouch-Bueno, si me disculpa me retiro-y el joven se va.

-¡Mira Onii-sama, mira! ¿No es lindo?-exclama Yumi, arrastrando nuevamente a su hermano a la habitación.

-Yumi, por favor detente-dijo el pelinegro algo cansado.

Ya estando dentro, Lelouch observó que aquella habitación en si era algo pequeña, pero cómoda, sin dejar de lado su estilo puramente rústico estaba diseñada para la estancia de dos personas, ya que habían dos camas, separadas por un espacio escaso y entre ellas una mesita de noche, también tenía el infaltable baño y un closet de mediana altura.

-Debo reconocer que dentro de todo está muy bien-comenta Lelouch.

-Si que Mira-chan y Erza-chan se pasaron con esto, me siento algo apenada por las dos…-dijo Akemi.

-No te preocupes, le compensaremos como sea, a ella y a Mirajane, ¿te parece?-pregunta Lelouch.

-Me parece muy bien-contesta Akemi.

-Me alegro que estén en un bonito lugar, yo me tendré que buscar algún trabajo así gano dinero y rento un apartamento-comenta el joven.

-Eso no hace falta onii-sama, hay una habitación para ti también-dijo Yumi.

-¿C-Como?-pregunta Lelouch.

-Así es, reservamos una habitación para ti solo… ojo que no es la gran cosa. Jill-san nos ha hecho precio por las dos, ¿puedes creer que nos haya cobrado setenta mil diamantes? Es algo muy loco cómo se maneja la economía en este lugar-dice Akemi, guiando a su hermano a la segunda habitación, la cual estaba nada más pegada a la de ellas.

Al entrar lo primero que confundió a Lelouch era que no habían dos camas separadas… sino una cama matrimonial.

-Este… ¿y por qué aquella cama?-señala el pelinegro.

-¿Huh? Ah, lo que pasa es que todas las habitaciones aquí son para dos, y como tú ibas a estar solo y sin nadie pues era un desperdicio, así que tomamos ésta… además… ¿quién me dice que no te vendrás con alguna chica, eh?-pregunta Akemi con un guiño de ojo y pegándole pequeños codazos al estómago de Lelouch.

El joven se sonrojo ligeramente por lo que dijo su hermana.

-¡Ey bueno ya! Este no es tema para estar hablando frente a Yumi-exclama Lelouch por la presencia de la pequeña-Cambiando de tema les agradezco esto que hicieron por mí, las quiero-y el joven abraza a sus hermanas.

-Y nosotras también-dijeron Akemi y Yumi al unísono correspondiendo al abrazo, el cual duró por un minuto hasta que se separaron.

Entre todo eso el tiempo había pasado volando y ya eran cerca de las once de la noche. Los tres entonces acordaron dormir, ya que Lelouch debía recuperar sus fuerzas para así poder finalmente escoger algún trabajo y empezar a pagar las deudas.

Yumi y Akemi se marcharon a su respectiva habitación, dejando a Lelouch en la suya, un poco avergonzado de dormir en una cama matrimonial… y encima solo.

-Hum…-dijo Lelouch, mirando su lugar de dormir-Bueno, peor es nada, aunque tengo la sospecha de que Akemi lo hizo a propósito… naaa no debe ser, bueno debere acostarme ya, así recupero mis fuerzas y empiezo a trabajar… aunque no tengo ni pico idea de mi magia… bueno, supongo que lo averiguaré mañana-dijo, y empezó a desvestirse para ir a dormir.

Con las hermanas Akatsuki, las cuales ya estaban listas para dormir, ambas vestidas con largos camisones, pero de distinto color: Yumi llevaba puesto uno color morado y Akemi otro de color rosado.

-Espero que onii-sama se recupere, así podremos hacer trabajos-dijo Yumi tirándose en la cama.

-Yo también, pero… dicen que en los trabajos se necesita que tengamos habilidades mágicas, y nosotros no hemos practicado ni un minuto las nuestras-dice Akemi un poco preocupada.

-Whyro-san dijo que nosotras controlábamos elementos opuestos-dijo Yumi.

-Sí-responde Akemi, y entonces rememoró aquellas palabras del difunto dragón.

**FLASHBACK**

El dragón inhaló profundamente, y luego…

-LAAS… YAH… NIH-susurra el dragón.

Lelouch y sus dos hermanas se sintieron un poco raros por unos segundos.

-mmm… vaya, esto sí que es interesante-comenta Whyro.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué es interesante?-pregunta Akemi.

-Leí tu aura y el de tus hermanas con un grito, un grito ancestral utilizado por los dragones que sirve para ver la energía de cualquier ser vivo, y debo decir que… tus hermanas, mi querido Lelouch, poseen habilidades mágicas latentes. Cada una maneja dos elementos opuestos: la más adulta puede dominar el fuego y el agua, y la más pequeña es hábil con el aire y la tierra-dice Whyro.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Sí, eso dijo… que en paz descanse…-susurra Akemi un poco triste.

-Pero me pregunto, ¿Cuáles serán los poderes de onii-sama?-se pregunta a sí misma la pequeña.

-Whyro-san nos había contado un poco sobre las habilidades que tenía su hijo-dijo Akemi.

**FLASHBACK**

-Maneja la magia del dragón cósmico, un poder que se basa no sólo en la mente, sino en todo lo que te rodea. Puede que no me entiendas, así que trataré de explicarlo mejor: el dragonslayer cósmico posee habilidades mentales muy elevadas, pero no sólo eso, puede valerse de la propia energía cósmica presente en el ambiente para generar y potenciar diversos hechizos, además de incrementar su fuerza y vitalidad, como con cualquier elemento y el dragonslayer que lo controla-responde Whyro.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Claro, esas deben ser-dice Yumi.

-Bueno, pero ahora dejémoslo ahí, tenemos que dormir y recuperar fuerzas para mañana-dice Akemi, acostándose y tapándose con las sábanas.

-Okey-responde Yumi, haciendo lo mismo –Oyasumi, Akemi-nii –dice la pequeña, durmiéndose.

-Oyasumi-responde Akemi, apagando la luz de la mesita.

Lelouch se sentía incómodo durmiendo en una cama matrimonial él solo.

-Uhm… estoy sólo…-se dijo en un susurro el muchacho-Por otra parte es una cama muy grande, más espacio para mi…-.

Lelouch se acomodó en la cama, y sin saberlo se quedó profundamente dormido.

_**En sueños…**_

Nuevamente Lelouch se encontraba caminando por aquella pradera presente en aquel sueño extraño que tuvo cuando estuvo inconsciente.

-Qué raro… ¿Dónde estaré?-se preguntó el muchacho viendo a su alrededor.

De repente a lo lejos ve una figura humana al parecer, de su misma estatura. Lelouch se acerca más, y puede observar con asombro que un chico exactamente igual a él estaba, aparentemente, entrenando.

-**¡Uchuryuu no Hoko!(Rugido del Dragón Cósmico)**-grita el clon de sueños de Lelouch, lanzando un poderoso grito de color blanco luminoso, y destruyendo muchos árboles cercanos, además de dejar un enorme cráter en el suelo.

-Increíble…-susurró el Lelouch real, escondido entre unos arbustos.

El clon onírico quedó quieto unos segundos, mientras que sus manos se impregnaban de un destello blanco, después de eso el clon corrió a gran velocidad, saltó y se dirigió a una gran piedra.

-**¡Uchuryuu no Tekken!(Puño de Hierro del Dragón Cósmico)**-grita el clon, golpeando a la piedra. El ambiente se iluminó tenuemente por unos escasos segundos, para después escuchar una explosión y ver que la gran piedra quedó reducida a cenizas.

-Doblemente increíble…-susurra nuevamente Lelouch.

Pero de pronto una multitud de monstruos aparece en el lugar, rodeando al clon de sueños de Lelouch.

-Diablos, sí que son muchos-susurra Lelouch escondido.

De un momento a otro, el clon onírico empieza a repartir hostias como panes, mandando a volar lejos a los feos monstruos. Lelouch se alegra, pero no por mucho, ya que de repente su clon fue rodeado por muchas de las bestias, las cuales no dudaron en abalanzarse sobre él.

-Oh no… quizás deba ayudarle…-se dijo Lelouch, pero su idea fue tirada por la borda cuando observó que el gran grupo de monstruos salió volando.

-**¡Ten Ken Byakuren! (Loto Blanco: Cuchillo Celestial)**-gritó su clon, mientras que una estela blanca quedó dando vueltas alrededor de él.

-¡Acabó con todos de una sentada!-exclamó Lelouch con los ojos como platos.

De repente el muchacho fue sacado de su asombro por una extraña fuerza que lo estaba elevando.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa?-se pregunta, observándose como empezaba a levitar y a alejarse-¡No, esperen!-gritó, viendo como dejaba atrás al Lelouch de sus sueños, el cual parecía que lo observaba, pero el real no sabía que expresión tenía por lo lejos que estaba, y después de eso todo se volvió negro.

_**Continuará…**_

**Muy bien amigos, ¿Qué les ha parecido, eh?**

**En el próximo capítulo ya podrán ver más interacción con los miembros de Fairy Tail, sobre todo porque éstos serán vitales en el entrenamiento de los OC's. No hubo romance, si ya sé no me acribillen, como dije paciencia :D**

**Ah! Casi me olvido, ahora si ya he activado la opción de Review Anónimo, por lo tanto todos podrán dejar sus opiniones. Comenten por favor, así me ayudan a mejorar cada vez más.**

**Ok, eso es todo, nos estaremos leyendo próximamente, cuídense!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Ya he vuelto, bitches! ¿Cómo la pasaron, eh?**

**Ya está aquí la conti de esta historia, y quiero repetir que ya está activada la opción del Review Anónimo, por lo tanto muchachines siéntanse libres de dejar sus opiniones, si lo hacen tendrán la gran oportunidad de ganarse unos boletos con estadía de cinco días para tres personas a Cancún… ok es mentira XD pero les agradeceré el aporte de sus críticas, ya que así me estarán ayudando a crecer en esto de escribir, que es mi pasión… ah! Hablando de eso, nuevamente agradezco mucho a las personas que se molestaron en dejar sus comentarios (si decían que este fic es curioso… jejeje paciencia que aún no han visto nada jejeje)**

**Uy! Casi lo olvido, he editado el capítulo anterior por un error de diálogos, que seguramente han provocado más de una confusión, me disculpo por ello. Las dos que ayudaron a los OC's fueron solamente Erza y Mirajane, nadie más.**

**Bueno, habiendo dejado claro lo anterior pasemos al fic.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que sea de Fairy Tail me pertenece, es propiedad de Mashima-sama.**

**Dragones y Magia**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

-¡Acabó con todos de una sentada!-exclamó Lelouch con los ojos como platos.

De repente el muchacho fue sacado de su asombro por una extraña fuerza que lo estaba elevando.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa?-se pregunta, observándose como empezaba a levitar y a alejarse-¡No, esperen!-gritó, viendo como dejaba atrás al Lelouch de sus sueños, el cual parecía que lo observaba, pero el real no sabía que expresión tenía por lo lejos que estaba, y después de eso todo se volvió negro.

**Capítulo 3: La misión parte 1  
**

_**En la mañana siguiente, alrededor de las 9 am…**_

Lelouch despertó sobresaltado, había tenido un muy extraño sueño. En él, vio a un muchacho exactamente igual a él, peleando contra una horda de monstruos y realizando numerosas técnicas de combate, las cuales dejaron en seria duda al pelinegro, ¿Cuál fue el significado de aquel sueño?

-Estaba realizando técnicas del dragonslayer cósmico, para colmo se parecía a mí… ¿Qué está pasando?-se preguntaba Lelouch, mientras se dirigía al baño para bañarse.

En cambio sus hermanas, Yumi y Akemi, ya se habían levantado una hora antes que él y ya estaban terminando de prepararse, se estaban vistiendo. Akemi llevaba puesta una polera de rayas blancas y negras y un jean tres cuartos azul más aquel par de zapatillas marca Nike de color negro con rosado que tanto le gustaban. Por su parte Yumi llevaba una remera con mangas de color púrpura, con una calza del mismo color y un par de zapatillas de la misma marca que Akemi, pero de color blanco con rosado.

-Bien, ya estamos listas-anuncia Akemi, haciendo gala de su belleza y arreglándose el cabello frente a un espejo colgado en la pared.

-Vamos a ver cómo está onii-sama, Akemi-nii –pide la pequeña, a lo Akemi accede .

-Bueno, vamos-responde la mayor.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, fueron al cuarto de al lado donde estaba Lelouch.

El aludido ya estaba listo, llevaba una camisa azul con pequeñas rayas negras, de mangas largas pero estaba arremangada ya que así le gustaban, con un pantalón ligero y unas zapatillas de la misma marca que los de sus hermanas, pero en color azul con partes blancas.

-"¿¡Por qué demonios me siento agotado!?"- se preguntó el joven, mirándose al espejo.

***TOC TOC TOC* **se oye en la puerta.

-¡Sí pasen!-dice Lelouch, se abre la puerta revelando a sus hermanas.

-Hola Lelouch, ¿dormiste bien?-saluda y pregunta luego Akemi, con una sonrisa que hizo sospechar a su hermano.

-Sí…-responde Lelouch cual rostro de detective dudando.

-¡Onii-sama, ¿ya estás listo?! Vamos al gremio onegai!-pidió la pequeña.

-Pues claro, vayamos, pero antes de hacer algo deberemos de encontrar a alguien para que pueda entrenarnos, si no lo recuerdan ustedes tienen habilidades mágicas… que lamentablemente no saben usar, al igual que yo claro, por eso si tomamos una misión antes de lo previsto estaríamos en riesgo, ya que es vital que sepamos usar magia, así que iremos a preguntarle a Mira quién les puede enseñar a controlar sus poderes mágicos-les dijo Lelouch.

-Pero… ¿y qué hay de ti, Lelouch?-le pregunta Akemi.

-La magia de dragonslayer no se puede enseñar así como así, menos el tipo de magia que uso yo, creo… deberé de encontrar otra forma de entrenar… así como algo que me diga más acerca de mis habilidades-responde su hermano, de manera enigmática.

-Okey… pues vayamos ya, no perdamos tiempo-dice Akemi.

La pequeña Yumi y Lelouch asintieron, y dejando la posada atrás marcharon rumbo al gremio.

Al llegar, les sorprendió que no hubiera un despelote como muchas otras veces, claro no estaban Gray y Natsu quienes eran los que comenzaban las riñas, pero además de eso la mitad, incluso más, del gremio no estaba presente, dando al lugar un aspecto muy… tranquilo.

-Que tranquilo esta todo-dijo Yumi en voz bajita.

-Sí-responden sus hermanos, cuando ven que el maestro hace acto de presencia y se sienta en la barra nuevamente, con su infaltable jarra llena de cerveza.

-Ohayou, maestro Makarov-saluda Lelouch.

-¡Ohayou!-saludan las dos chicas detrás de Lelouch.

-¡Oh, son ustedes! Ohayou –saluda también el maestro –¿Pero que les trae por aquí? ¿No estaban en alguna misión?-pregunta luego.

-No maestro, lo que sucede es que… bueno queríamos encontrar a alguien para que nos entrene. Como usted sabrá mis hermanas…-.

-…Poseen magia de elementos opuestos, lo sé. Sinceramente nunca he oído tal magia, pero díganme exactamente ¿Qué elementos manipulan?-interrumpe el maestro al joven, para preguntarle luego.

-Akemi maneja el agua y el fuego, y Yumi el viento y la tierra-responde Lelouch, y el maestro puso una expresión de asombro.

-Vaya, interesante. Así que manejan elementos naturales opuestos, eso sería una gran ventaja para ellas. Pues la verdad hay varios magos aquí que pueden enseñarles. Por ejemplo tienen a Juvia, una excelente maga de agua que se nos ha unido hace poco, también está Mirajane, ella manipula el agua también…-explicaba el maestro, y como si estuvieran invocándola apareció Mirajane.

-Ohayou Maestro, ohayou Lelouch, Akemi-chan y Yumi-chan-saluda la albina.

-Hola Mira-saludan los hermanos Akatsuki al unísono.

-Oyahou Mira, no te había visto-saluda el maestro.

-Vine hace un ratito, y no pude evitar escuchar que Lelouch anda buscando maestros para que entrenen a sus hermanas en sus habilidades. El maestro dijo que Juvia y yo poseemos magia de agua, Juvia lamentablemente se ha ido de misión, así que… si no es problema me gustaría ser su maestra-dice Mirajane con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh no Mira! No podemos aceptar… semejante amabilidad con lo que hiciste por nosotros para conseguir un lugar donde dormir… y ahora ser nuestra tutora…-dijo Akemi bastante apenada.

-Por favor, ya les he dicho una y mil veces que lo hice porque así lo quería, son mis amigas y además compañeras de gremio, por lo que las ayudé sin dudar, y no quiero que me paguen nada, soy feliz sabiendo que ustedes son felices, así que por favor déjenme ser su maestra-pide la albina.

-¡Por mi está bien, onegai onii-sama que sea nuestra maestra, ¿sí?-implora Yumi a su hermano.

-¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? La que tiene la última palabra aquí es Akemi –dice Lelouch con los brazos en alto, tratando de sacarse de encima aquella obligación. De repente todos miran a Akemi.

-Está bien, Mira, quiero que seas mi maestra-responde Akemi con una sonrisa, lo cual alegro a Mirajane.

-Arigato, Akemi-chan-le dice la albina tomando de las manos a Akemi como forma de agradecimiento.

Makarov y Lelouch miraban con una sonrisa aquella escena.

-Muy bien, ya tienen su maestra entonces…-dijo Makarov, pero Lelouch lo interrumpe.

-Sí, para que entrene a Akemi en la magia de agua, aún falta alguien que le ayude en el fuego, y también buscar a otro maestro para Yumi, que le ayude en el control del aire y la tierra-dijo Lelouch.

-¿Y tú, Lelouch? ¿No entrenarás?-pregunta Mirajane.

-No creo que haya alguien que me enseñe magia de dragonslayer-responde el pelinegro.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado-dice Mira.

-A todo esto, nunca nos has contado en que consiste tu magia de dragonlayer, Lelouch-dice Makarov.

-Es cierto-dice Mirajane, que también había caído en la cuenta.

La expresión de Lelouch pasó de feliz a triste, y con la cabeza baja empezó a relatar la procedencia de su poder.

-Bueno… soy un dragonslayer cósmico, que seguramente les parecerá raro… es un poder que se basa no sólo en la mente, sino también en todo lo que te rodea. Whyro me explicó que el dragonslayer cósmico posee habilidades mentales muy elevadas, pero no sólo eso, puede valerse de la propia energía cósmica presente en el ambiente para generar y potenciar diversos hechizos, además de incrementar su fuerza y vitalidad, como con cualquier elemento y el dragonslayer que lo controla. Por cierto el dragón que me otorgó este poder se llamaba Whyro, un dragón cósmico de escamas doradas y ojos rojos como la sangre, pero… a pesar de ser una bestia descomunal lo juzgué mal… porque tenía un enorme corazón… y se sacrificó para darme este poder… a mí…-contesta Lelouch apretando los puños de la rabia. El maestro y Mirajane notaron eso.

-¿Se… sacrificó?-pregunta Mirajane.

Lelouch la mira, y Mirajane nota que un aura de tristeza rodea al joven.

-Así es, murió para darme este poder… porque según él ése era el método más eficaz para convertirme en un dragonslayer… que él me diera la mitad restante de su alma… siendo que él tenía un hijo… un hijo dragonslayer de otra dimensión-responde nuevamente el pelinegro.

Mirajane y Makarov no pudieron esconder su asombro al oír semejante cosa: ¿un hijo de otra dimensión?.

-Sí, un hijo que… según lo que dijo Whyro, yo le recordaba a él… y sólo por eso sacrificó su alma por mí… no sé porque ni como, pero… siento que… lo conozco, o más bien conocí, como si fuera alguien muy cercano a mí-responde Lelouch con tristeza y recordando aquel momento en el que Whyro murió, pero… aunque Lelouch estuviera reprimiendo sus sentimientos con todas sus fuerzas, una traicionera lágrima se escurrió por sus mejillas… y de un momento a otro sintió que una presión y calidez inundaban su cuerpo. Era Mirajane, quién lo abrazó.

-Yo… lo lamento, Lelouch-dijo la albina con tristeza.

-No te preocupes… y gracias-responde Lelouch, correspondiendo al abrazo. Akemi miró la situación con una sonrisa muy pícara, y Yumi con una sonrisa normal.

Pasó como un minuto, y aquellos dos no se separaban todavía, no hasta que Lelouch abrió de repente los ojos y recordó que… habían personitas presentes.

-Ejem…-dijo Lelouch, aclarándose la garganta y avisando así a Mirajane de lo que ocurría. La albina se percató de ello al instante.

-¡Oh, cierto! Lo… lo lamento-se disculpa la maga demoníaca con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ejem… no, fue mi culpa, lo siento, ahora por favor hablemos del tiempo que podrás entrenar a Akemi-dijo Lelouch tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Sí claro! Cuando ustedes quieran yo estaré disponible-dijo Mirajane siguiéndole el juego.

-Pues que bueno, ¿puedes comenzar ahora mismo?-pregunta el pelinegro.

-¡Cómo no, vengan conmigo, conozco un lugar perfecto para el entrenamiento!-responde Mirajane, tomando de las manos a las chicas, pero antes de salir del gremio la albina se da media vuelta.

-¿No vienes, Lelouch?-pregunta la demonio.

-¡No, vayan tranquilas nomás, y no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien jejeje!-responde el pelinegro.

-¡Bien, como quieras!-dice Mirajane, y desaparece de la vista de todos junto con las hermanas de Lelouch.

-Vaya, que raro… Lelouch, ¿me podrás explicar qué pasó?-pregunta el maestro, a espaldas de Lelouch, lo que incomodó al joven.

-¡Guau, pero que hora es, ya me tengo que ir a… hacer… unas cosas, hasta luego!-saluda Lelouch y sale volando del gremio.

El maestro solo mira.

-hhhmmmmmmm… estos jóvenes de ahora… son muy problemáticos… mejor vuelvo a lo mío-dice el maestro, mientras toma su jarra llena de cerveza y empieza a bebérsela sin parar.

**EN OTRA PARTE…**

El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, conformado por Lucy, Natsu y Happy, Gray y Erza estaban caminando por las calles de Clovis, rumbo a una dirección especificada en el papel de su trabajo. Ya habían tenido más de un día de viaje, y Natsu estaba por morir (sarcasmo evidente) del mareo provocado por los trenes y barcos que ha ido pisando en la travesía.

-¿Estás… bien, Natsu?-le pregunta Lucy.

-S-Sí, es-estoy b-bien –responde el pelirosa.

-Ay Natsu, no de nuevo-dice Happy volando alrededor suyo.

De pronto Natsu se tambalea, y Lucy se alarma.

-¡Natsu!-exclama la rubia. El pelirosa casi se da contra el suelo de no ser por Lucy, quién logró atajarle.

-Gra-gracias… Lucy-agradece el pelirosa mirando a los ojos de la maga estelar, lo cual provoca un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Seeeee gggggguuuuustaaaaaan-dijo el gato azul.

-¡Happy!-le reprende Lucy, luego voltea a ver a Natsu –Natsu, no hace falta que…-pero se dio cuenta de que el mago de fuego se quedó KO en sus brazos -¡Ey, no te quedes inconsciente en mis brazos!- le grita Lucy.

-Parece que ya hemos llegado-dice Erza.

Frente a los cuatro magos (y gato) estaba una enorme mansión, decir lujosa era poco para ello.

-¿Segura que es aquí?-le pregunta Gray.

-Sí, además lo dice en el papel, ¿recuerdas?-contesta Erza, mostrando el folleto de la misión, a lo que Gray respondió solamente asintiendo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Entremos!-exclamó Natsu, que… un momento, ¡¿Qué no se había desmayado antes?!

-Ya Natsu, no seas tan apurado-le dijo Lucy, entrando con él. Gray y Erza hacen lo mismo.

El interior de aquella mansión no era menos que la parte exterior: el piso era de una losa que brillaba de la magnificencia y suavidad que tenían (Natsu la estaba acariciando), las paredes estaban adornadas con colores extravagantes y cuadros con pinturas raras, también habían pequeñas mesas hechas enteramente de vidrio, que sostenían piezas de oro, plata y fina porcelana.

Los magos estaban muy sorprendidos con la vista de aquel lugar.

-Que… extraño y exótico-comenta Lucy.

-¿Verdad que sí, eh?-dice una voz a espaldas de los magos, los cuales se voltearon y pudieron a ver a un hombre adulto y de la estatura del padre de Lucy, de cabello negro con algunas canas y una barba corta de su mismo tono. El hombre estaba vestido con un saco informal negro, debajo de ésta una camisa blanca con una corbata negra con rayas blancas, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros bien lustrados… aquel hombre irradiaba una sensación de pulcridad y respeto extraña para los jóvenes magos-Mi nombre es Albor Grizgure , sean bienvenidos a mi casa, jóvenes. Por favor pasen y pónganse cómodos mientras les cuento un poco sobre su trabajo-dice Albor.

El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail se acomodó en la sala principal, en donde se sentaron en lujosos sillones, ubicados como si fueran un óvalo en la sala, y en el centro había una larga mesa, con soportes de plata y mesada de marfil.

-Bueno, como podrán haber visto en el folleto, su misión consiste en proteger-habló Albor.

-Así es, ¿Cuál es la persona?-pregunta Erza. El hombre se acomodó ligeramente la corbata.

-Ejem… bueno, el punto es que es importante…-responde Albor, dejando más confundida a Erza y los demás. De pronto el hombre saca una caja, casi del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, pero el hecho aquí era que la caja estaba hecha enteramente en plata-Esto es lo que tienen que proteger, para mí… esto es muy valioso para mí, como si fuera alguien de mi familia…-dice el hombre.

Natsu saltó.

-¡Eso no es una persona!-exclama Natsu señalando con el dedo. El hombre baja la cabeza apenado.

-¡Natsu, compórtate!-exclama Lucy, jalándolo de su bufanda y trayéndolo consigo.

-¡AGH, Lucy me asfixias!-dice Natsu, con todos los colores del arcoíris en su rostro.

Albor, que aún mantenía su rostro de pena, suspiró profundamente.

-Sí, ya sé que esto no es una persona… pero es muy importante, debo hacerle llegar esto a alguien que también es muy importante para mí, y no puedo confiar en un mensajero normal, porque de seguro hay muchas personas que querrán robarlo, por eso los contraté para que llevaran a cabo esta misión de envío y protección, y si es necesario subiré la recompensa doscientas mil joyas más-dice Albor, dejando atónitos a todos no sólo a Lucy, quién ya tenía la quijada en el suelo.

-"¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡¿Cuatrocientas mil joyas sólo por enviar un paquete?! Creo que me voy a desmayar"-pensaba Lucy totalmente emocionada.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Albor parecía que estaba suplicando por que le hagan ese trabajo.

-Es muy importante para mí que lleven a cabo este trabajo, si no lo hacen estaré perdido-dijo el hombre de manera suplicante.

-No se preocupe, lo realizaremos-dice Erza con determinación, levantándose de su asiento.

-Tenga por seguro que será una misión exitosa-dice Gray de la misma manera que Erza.

-Cuente conmigo, viejo-exclama Natsu eufórico.

-Y también conmigo-dice Lucy.

-¡Aye!-grita Happy.

-¡Muchas gracias, de verdad se los agradezco mucho!-agradece el señor saltando de alegría-¡Tomen tomen, deben apresurarse! La dirección a donde deben llegar está debajo de la caja. Si lo logran, vuelvan por aquí y les recompensaré por su enorme gratitud, palabra de la familia Grizgure-dijo el hombre, posando su mano derecha sobre su pecho y haciendo una especie de reverencia.

-No haga eso, por favor, solo somos magos cumpliendo su encargo-dice Erza con una sonrisa.

-Gracias de nuevo-dijo Albor levantándose, y observó cómo los jóvenes se marchaban rumbo a su objetivo. Y sonrió. Al principio pensó mal de ellos, pero ellos eran diferentes.

**Y EN OTRO LUGAR…**

Erick, el mago de armadura, también se encontraba de misión, y él estaba en otro lugar, más específicamente caminando por los alrededores de Hargeon.

-Bien, a ver. Según el folleto del encargo me dice que debo atrapar a dos sujetos, maleantes, ladrones o como se llamen esa basura, pero mejor deberé de ir a ver al cliente para que me cuente más detalladamente sobre esto-dice Erick, mirando el folleto, el cual decía en letras grandes "Se Buscan", y abajo una recompensa de trescientas cincuenta mil joyas.

El pelirrojo buscaba y buscaba, hasta que se topó con la dirección especificada. Tocó la puerta de una casa común como cualquiera, y al escuchar el "Adelante!" provenir del interior del edificio, pudo entrar.

Se encontró directamente con una sala, al parecer era la principal, con muebles antiguos y con un poco de polvo. En un sofá de las mismas características se encontraba la silueta de un hombre, aparentemente mayor de cuarenta, vestido con el típico traje de los hombres de negro. Sus características físicas eran: cabello canoso peinado hacia atrás, ojos azules, barba del mismo color que el cabello y tez pálida.

Erick se sentó en otro sillón más pequeño frente al hombre de negro, y quedaron cara a cara.

-Muy bien, ¿es usted el cliente de esta misión?-pregunta Erick.

-Así es, como viste no he especificado sus nombres, pero lo hice por el simple hecho de no revelar datos por papel, me gusta charlar las cosas en persona y en privado-responde el hombre.

-Ajá, ¿y dígame quiénes son los objetivos?-pregunta nuevamente el pelirrojo.

-Los hermanos Kan y Kala Shirume son unos peligrosos bandidos, utilizan no solo armas mágicas para el robo, sino también que en varias circunstancias se los ha visto usando magia de fuego. Son en extremo de temer, y los guardias no hacen nada por detenerlos. La gente de por aquí, incluso yo, hemos sufrido varios robos de ellos, y por eso entre todos hemos pedido la ayuda de los magos. Como sabrás, Hargeon es conocida por su riqueza proveniente del mar, además no hay muchos magos por aquí, por lo que somos blanco fácil…-decía el hombre, pero Erick lo interrumpe.

-Está bien, acepto. Atraparé a esos bandidos-dice Erick.

-Excelente. Toma, estos son unos bocetos de los criminales, espero te ayuden aunque los ladrones se disfracen-dijo el hombre, entregándole unos papeles a Erick.

-Gracias, estaré atento por si aparecen, tenga por seguro que los atraparé y los llevaré ante la justicia-dice Erick.

-Gracias a ti, joven-responde el hombre.

Y entonces Erick se retira, dejando a aquel hombre solo.

_**Continuará…**_

**Muy bien, ¿y que les ha parecido, eh?**

**Como pudieron ver he puesto en escena la misión que estaban haciendo el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, y también la misión de Erick, si se están preguntando por qué lo hice paciencia que en el siguiente capítulo vendrán las respuestas, seguidas de un poco de acción… ah! Y he incluido un poco de romance NaLu jeje espero que me digan que les pareció.**

**Ok, eso es todo por ahora, nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capítulo, se cuidan y…**

**Hasta luego!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Ya volviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Oh sí, estoy de vuelta, y con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos los que comentaron, de verdad no pensé que les gustaría, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que les guste, y veo que por ahora lo estoy logrando sí, prepárense porque en este capítulo habrá acción jujuju.**

**Bueno, dejemos de lado estas conversaciones y pasemos a la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, sólo los OC's presentes me pertenecen ( a excepción de Erick claro está), Devil May Cry tampoco me pertenece es propiedad de Capcom.  
**

**Dragones y Magia**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

-Está bien, acepto. Atraparé a esos bandidos-dice Erick.

-Excelente. Toma, estos son unos bocetos de los criminales, espero te ayuden aunque los ladrones se disfracen-dijo el hombre, entregándole unos papeles a Erick.

-Gracias, estaré atento por si aparecen, tenga por seguro que los atraparé y los llevaré ante la justicia-dice Erick.

-Gracias a ti, joven-responde el hombre.

Y entonces Erick se retira, dejando a aquel hombre solo.

**Capítulo 4: La misión parte 2 (FINAL)**

-Ok, mi misión entonces será patrullar la zona en busca de indicios, algo que me diga que los ladrones posiblemente vuelvan por aquí, y si eso sucede desearan nunca haber seguido el camino de la corrupción-dijo Erick, comenzando a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad

**Mientras tanto…**

-Natsu, ¿otra vez te mareaste?-pregunta Lucy, mirando al pelirosa que caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Tendrían… que haberme… dicho que… viajaríamos… de nuevo en ese asqueroso tren-responde Natsu.

-Sabes que es la única forma de viajar sin tardar tanto, tendremos que llegar lo antes posible a Hargeon para entregar este paquete-dice Erza.

-¿Así que ésa era la dirección? Hargeon quedaba en la otra punta desde donde estábamos-dice Lucy.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué tendrá la caja de importante?-pregunta Gray, otra vez desnudo.

-Gray, de nuevo sin ropa…-dice Lucy con una gotita en la nuca.

-¡Maldición! Otra vez no… Préstame tu ropa Lucy-pide Gray, a lo que Lucy le contesta con un puñetazo que lo manda a volar.

-¡Ni siquiera lo sueñes!-grita Lucy.

Erza se ríe por aquella acción, pero mientras eso pasaba no notaron que a lo lejos, entre los árboles, dos pares de ojos, uno de color verde y el otro de color azul, los estaban observando detenidamente.

-¿Podemos atacarlos ya?-pregunta la voz de los ojos verdes, la cual, a juzgar por su tono, era de una chica.

-Aún no, esperemos un rato, de seguro hay muchos magos por aquí que vendrán a ayudarlos. Sólo esperemos a que lleguen a destino y los atacaremos por sorpresa jejeje-le contesta la voz de los ojos azules, la cual por su tono era masculina.

Los dos se ríen discretamente, para luego desaparecer.

El atardecer dio paso al anochecer, y para la suerte del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail lograron llegar a un pequeño pueblo llamado Kyoshi en su camino, en donde los magos pudieron conseguir un techo donde dormir y comida, pasando afortunadamente esa noche sin penas.

Al día siguiente se alistaron, y continuaron con la misión rumbo a Hargeon, en donde tenían que entregar aquella extraña caja de plata, que el cliente Albor Grizgure les pidió que lo hicieran antes de que pasen tres días, y los magos ya iban por la mitad del segundo día, ya que Natsu tardó… un poco, en despertar.

Al salir del pueblo, nuevamente aquel doble par de ojos los estaban mirando fijamente, cosa que obviamente los magos de Fairy Tail no notaron.

-Ya casi están llegando a destino, estate tranquila que atacaremos tan pronto se encuentren a pocos kilómetros de Hargeon-dice la masculina voz de ojos azules. En cambio la voz femenina de los ojos verdes emitió una risilla cual colegiala.

-Estoy ansiosa por robarlo, eso vale millones, viviríamos sin preocupación por unos cuantos años-contesta la voz femenina.

-Sí, pero ya, pronto lo haremos, a mi señal y esos magos caerán ante nosotros como moscas ardiendo-dijo la voz de ojos azules, los cuales repentinamente se rasgaron, dándole un aspecto feroz.

-Sí-responde la de ojos verdes en el mismo estado.

Los dos desaparecen tras ese extraño acto.

En el puerto de Hargeon, un pelirrojo de armadura estaba haciendo sus investigaciones con respecto a su trabajo.

-Muy bien, por lo que sé ahora, esos dos ladrones llamados Kan y Kala robaron doce veces seguidas en la ciudad y en lo que va de este mes, pero… algo más raro que eso, y lo cual me ayuda bastante en concentrarme en vigilar solamente las calles de Hargeon es que… los robos ocurrieron sólo aquí, no sucedió en ninguna otra ciudad. Eso sí que es raro-dice Erick, tomando ahora los bocetos y viendo los rostros de los malvivientes-Los atraparé-dijo Erick, pero de repente escucha una fuerte explosión a varios kilómetros de la ciudad de Hargeon-¿¡Qué mierda?! ¿Serán ellos acaso? O quizá sea una distracción… no importa iré a ver qué sucede-dice Erick, y corrió a fijarse que era lo que había pasado en las afueras de la ciudad pesquera.

**Cuatro minutos antes de que eso pasara…**

El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail se encontraba ya a unos pocos minutos para llegar a Hargeon.

-aaaaayyyy-suspira Lucy-¿No estaremos ya cerca de la entrada a Hargeon?-pregunta luego la maga estelar.

-Sí, ya nos quedan a lo sumo tres o cuatro kilómetros nada más-responde Erza que iba delante de ella.

-Qué bueno-comenta Lucy.

De pronto un joven de cabello negro alborotado, ojos azules, vestido con la misma musculosa que vestía Natsu pero en negro, pantalones tres cuartos blanco con algunas rayas negras y sandalias, se cruzó en su camino. El muchacho portaba una escopeta, y una pistola a cada lado suyo colgadas. El joven miraba con una sonrisa siniestra. Erza se detuvo, haciendo que Lucy chocara contra su armadura.

-¡Auch! Erza, ¿Qué suce…-pero Lucy no terminó su pregunta ya que vio al muchacho enfrente suyo bloqueándoles el camino.

-Vaya, al fin llegan, estábamos desesperados por su llegada. Kala, ahora sí puedes salir-dijo el muchacho.

Erza y los demás sintieron un crujir de ramas detrás suyo, todos voltean y ven a una joven de cabello negro corto, de ojos verdes, llevaba puesta una polera de mangas largas blanca y la cual tenía escote en V, una pollera corta azul con volado y unas sandalias. Kala tenía la misma expresión que el muchacho que la había llamado.

-Ya era hora, querido Kan-le dice al joven-Muy bien ustedes, entreguen esa caja si no quieren que les hagamos daño-ordena la chica, sacando una pistola de detrás suyo y cargándola.

-Ni siquiera lo sueñen-dijo Gray, poniéndose en pose de batalla (NA: ¿vale decir que ya se había sacado la ropa? No, muy tarde) e inundando el lugar con su fría aura.

-No les entregaremos nada, par de ladrones-dice Erza, convocando dos espadas.

-Llevaremos a cabo nuestra misión, pase lo que pase-dijo Natsu, chocando sus puños y generando flamas.

-Así que se resisten, magos de Fairy Tail… bueno, después de todo era seguro… ahora prepárense para luchar-dice Kan, lanzando una bomba a donde estaban los magos, después le apuntó con su escopeta-**Grand Explosive Shot**-dice Kan, disparando, y generando una gran explosión, la cual fácilmente se pudo escuchar y ver a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

-¡JAJAJA, pobres tontos, y pensaron revelarse contra nosotros!-se burla Kala, pero de un momento a otro su expresión cambia a una de furia al ver que los magos seguían de pie, cubiertos por un escudo cúpula de hielo, cortesía de Gray.

-Lucy, protege el paquete, nosotros tres nos encargaremos de estos tipos-ordena Erza, arrojándole la caja plateada a Lucy.

-¡Hai!-responde Lucy con un saludo militar.

-Muy bien, yo me encargo de Kala, ustedes de Kan, ¿sí?-pide Erza.

-Sí, tú solo ve-dice Natsu, tronándose los dedos. Erza asiente y corre hacia Kala, la cual empieza a dispararle sin cesar con la pistola que tenía en mano, una Colt 1911, la cual estaba equipada con municiones infinitas.

-¡JAJAJA, a ver si puedes esquivar esto, Titania!-grita Kala eufórica, disparando sin cesar una mortal ráfaga de disparos. Erza las esquivaba sin mucha dificultad, ya que tenía una espada en cada mano.

Con Natsu y Gray, éste último estaba protegiendo al pelirosa de los disparos de una mortal escopeta SPAS-12 automática que poseía Kan, el ladrón.

-¡Eso no te va a servir de mucho, magito de hielo! Y también tu amiguita pelirroja no durará mucho, aún no conocen la furia de Kala y sus pistolas jajaja-exclamó el pelinegro ladrón, mientras disparaba sin descanso con su escopeta. Gray protegía a Natsu con su escudo de hielo, pero el ladrón tenía razón, su escudo no aguantaría mucho.

-¡Gray, no necesito que seas mi niñera, yo me puedo cuidar solo!-le grita el pelirosa al mago de hielo-¡Esto es lo mismo que cuando ese tipo Wally me había disparado, no me pasó nada, puedes estar seguro!-le dijo Natsu de manera confiada. Gray dudó por unos segundos, pero después recordó lo que Natsu era, y que un simple bandolero con unas pistolitas y escopeta no le harían nada a Salamander.

-¡Tienes razón, ve!-le grita Gray, dejándole espacio para correr. Natsu entonces sale volando hacia Kan, el cual se dio cuenta tarde, y Natsu arremete propinándole un buen puñetazo que lo manda a volar.

-¡KAAAAAAAAN!-grita la muchacha de ojos verdes preocupada por como esté su camarada-¡AHORA Sí, LAS PAGARAN!-grita furiosa la chica, mostrando sus ojos rasgados como la última vez. Kala saca su otra pistola del mismo modelo que la que ya tenía, y empezó a disparar con una furia y rapidez muy peligrosas. Erza adoptó por una tercera espada, sostenida con su pie derecho, aun así las balas eran muy difíciles de esquivar. Erza estaba siendo lastimada por los peligrosos roces de los proyectiles: pequeñas y múltiples heridas en sus piernas, brazos y abdomen, pero igual seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡ERZA!-grita Lucy. No se iba a permitir que su amiga caiga frente a sus ojos, así que decidió utilizar la llave del león para llamar a Loki-¡Ábrete puerta del León: Leo!-grita Lucy mientras abre la puerta celestial del león, y en menos de un segundo aparece Loki, quién carga a Lucy en sus brazos.

-Lucy, tú como siempre estás tan bella, dime ¿te agradaría ir a tomar algo?-dice el casanova con su habitual tono sensual.

-¡Este no es momento para tonterías, Loki! Necesito que nos ayudes, nos están atacando. Debes proteger a Erza-exclama Lucy con un sonrojo.

Loki entonces recién se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Erza cae arrodillada, exhausta, no podía creer la velocidad de aquella pistolera bandida con las armas.

-¡¿Ya te cansaste tan rápido?! ¡Eres una débil!-grita Kala, corriendo hacia Erza para propinarle un golpe, pero es detenida por Loki.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a lastimar a lastimar a mis amigos-dijo Loki con voz de ultratumba. Kala sonríe y salta hacia atrás.

-¿O si no que me harás, gatito?-pregunta Kala con sarcasmo.

-No me subestimes, o quedarás muy mal-le dice el león, corriendo a ella y los dos comenzaron un intercambio de puñetazos y patadas.

-¡Sí, le di!-exclamó Natsu.

Gray solo sonrió por la hazaña de su amigo, pero su expresión pronto cambió a una asombro ya que vio que su enemigo se levantaba de entre los restos de árboles que quedaron destruidos por el impacto.

-Eso… no fue nada. Ahora prepárense porque me hicieron enojar de veras-dijo Kan levantándose, mostrando una sonrisa siniestra acompañada de su mirada feroz de pupilas rasgadas.

-¡¿No le hice nada?!-exclama Natsu.

-Claro que no-responde Kan, que llegó rápidamente sorprendiendo a Natsu.

Entonces el bandolero le pega dos culatazos con la escopeta a Natsu, terminando con un poderoso disparo.

-**¡Explosive Shot!**-exclama Kan disparando con la escopeta y generando una explosión.

-¡NATSU!-gritó Gray-**¡Ice Make: Lance!**-exclama al mago de hielo, formando muchas lanzas de hielo que van directamente hacia Kan.

El ladrón las evade sin mucha dificultad.

-¡Eso es una tontería!-exclama Kan-¡A ver si logras esquivar estas!-grita para luego empezar a disparar ráfagas interminables de balas, ahora con sus dos pistolas Skif A-3000. Gray generó un escudo que lo cubría parcialmente, pero los disparos de las pistolas empezaron a agrietar la defensa del mago de hielo-Tu tonto escudito no servirá en contra de mis bebés, muy pronto tu defensa se romperá-exclama el mago pistolero… y tenía razón. La defensa de Gray cedió, lo que Kan aprovechó sin dudar.

El mago ladrón se abalanzó hacia Gray, y empezó a propinarle unos cuantos duros puñetazos.

Kala había tomado la guardia baja de Loki para asestarle unos cuantos golpes y finalizar con unos mortales disparos de sus pistolas. El guardián de Lucy empezó a desaparecer.

-Lucy, lo lamento…-fueron las últimas palabras de Loki antes de regresar al mundo de los espíritus.

Lucy quedó en blanco por lo que pasó, y esa… fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-¡Eres… despreciable! Tratando de lastimar a mis amigos, no te lo permitiré-dice Lucy con furia y tomando su látigo, con él logra tomar el brazo izquierdo de Kala-¡Te tengo!-exclama la maga celestial.

-¡Oh vaya, que miedo, estoy atrapada, me rindo oh todopoderosa maga de espíritus celestiales!-decía Kala con sarcasmo-¡Eso es una mierda!-exclama furiosa, atrayendo a Lucy usando su propio látigo, y propinándole un feroz golpe envuelto en llamas, mandándola lejos.

-¡Di buenas noches, princesita!-exclama Kala poniendo sus pistolas en frente y generando un poderoso disparo en sus extremos-**¡Fire Shot!**-grita, disparando una bola de fuego de sus pistolas que va directo a Lucy, explotando en el impacto.

La maga de las pistolas sonrió, pero no por mucho, ya que vio a Erza protegiendo a Lucy del fuego con su armadura de la Emperatriz del Fuego.

-Aún no terminamos…-dice Erza frunciendo el ceño.

-Tienes razón jiji, pues bien, aquí te mataré entonces-responde Kala, y lanzándose hacia Erza, la cual hizo lo mismo. Puñetazos, patadas, espadazos y disparos iban y venían debido al enfrentamiento de las dos chicas.

Natsu no había sufrido ningún rasguño con aquella explosión, y aprovechó que había fuego a su alrededor para comerlo y así recuperar energías.

-Ahora sí, estoy encendido-dijo Natsu con el ceño fruncido-Ahora pagarán por lo que le hicieron a Lucy-dijo el pelirosa, inflando su pecho y…-**¡Karyuu no Hoko!**-expulsa Natsu un torrente de fuego de su boca hacia Kan, el cual solo miraba con una sonrisa divertida aquel ataque que iba dirigido hacia él.

El impacto fue potente, se generó otra gran explosión donde estaba el mago pistolero, Natsu miraba la escena aún con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que el humo se disipara, y sí, lo hizo, pero… no de la manera que él esperaba. El fuego estaba… ¡siendo devorado por el mago ladrón! Natsu estaba fuera de sí de la impresión.

-¡T-Tú… tú eres…!-tartamudeó Natsu.

Ken se limpiaba los labios después de comer, mientras que miraba con una sonrisa al mago de fuego sorprendido.

-Así es, chiquillo… yo también soy un dragonslayer de fuego, ¿o creías que eras el único… Salamander?-pregunta Kan con una sonrisa siniestra-Aunque no sea natural como tú, igual poseo los poderes de un dragón de fuego, al igual que Kala. He escuchado mucho de ti últimamente, y he puesto en práctica varios movimientos tuyos, así que…-dijo Kan, y rápidamente se dirigió a Natsu y le propinó un cabezazo en vuelto en llamas-**¡Karyuu no Kenkaku!**-exclama.

-¡AAAGH!-exclama Natsu, alejándose unos metros.

-El poder de un dragón de fuego es genial, ¿no lo crees? Qué lástima que todos ellos desaparecieron-bromeó el pelinegro, provocando que Natsu hirviera en rabia.

-¡Cállate maldito!-grita Natsu, dirigiéndose a él con los puños envueltos en llamas. Natsu empezó a repartir piñas, pero todas iban al aire ya que el pelinegro las esquivaba todas sin mucha dificultad, hasta que en un momento Natsu se descuida y Kan lo toma del antebrazo derecho, lo retiene y le conecta un gancho derecho directo a su barbilla, y aprovechando el momento de confusión Kan se usa como eje, levanta a Natsu y lo azota contra el suelo.

-¡Oh vamos, ¿acaso eso es todo?!-pregunta Kan, levantando a Natsu del cuello y propinándole piñas sin cesar directo al rostro.

Lucy logra despertar de su inconsciencia y lo primero que puede ver es a Natsu siendo apaleado.

-¡No… NATSU!-grita con poca fuerza la rubia, y Natsu logra escucharla con su sentido superdesarrollado.

-L-Lucy…-susurra el pelirosa, llevándose las manos al cuello instintivamente, luego mira a sus demás camaradas: Gray tirado en el suelo inconsciente, Lucy mirándolo con lágrimas y Happy junto a ella, y Erza peleando contra la otra chica con sus últimas fuerzas.

-¡Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Soy medio sordo jajaja!-bromea Kan mientras seguía reteniendo a Natsu del cuello. Natsu trataba de zafarse sin mucho éxito.

-Es tu fin-dijo Kan, poniendo su escopeta en la boca de Natsu y cargando el disparo final-¿Alguna última palabra?-.

-**¡Supreme Thunderbolt!**-grito una voz, y un poderoso rayo impactó contra Kan, soltando a Natsu en el proceso y volando lejos.

Natsu cayó confundido, no solo por los golpes, sino también por aquella persona que lo salvó, quien era nada más y nada menos que Erick, el pelirrojo de oscura armadura.

-Llegué a tiempo jejeje-se rio Erick-Por Kami! Natsu te ves fatal-exclama el pelirrojo.

-No es nada, ya estaba a punto de patearle el trasero a ese idiota-responde Natsu.

-Si claro-dice Erick-¿Te parece si terminamos de una vez con este y vamos a ayudar a Erza?-pregunta el pelirrojo, viendo como la maga de reequipamiento se encontraba en apuros.

-Dale-responde Natsu.

-¡Vengan acá!-grita furioso Kan, ya harto de interrupciones corre hacia Natsu y Erick.

-Prepárate Natsu, cuando te dé la señal atacarás con todo-dice Erick.

-No me parece una buena idea… pero está bien-accede Natsu.

Erick llevaba una gran espada en la espalda, la cual tenía un extraño mango con forma de calavera con cuernos. La espada emitió un fuerte brillo rojo con chispazos, y Erick se agachó, agarrando del mango a su espada. Kan ya estaba a unos pocos metros, y entonces Erick sonrió.

-Siente la furia de Rebellion, basura-dijo entre dientes el pelirrojo-**¡Drive!**-y lanza un espadazo veloz que emite una poderosa onda de energía, empujando y atontando a Kan en el proceso. Un poco de la onda siguió avanzando y destruyó árboles en su camino, generando llamas, lo que dio una idea a Erick.

-¡Rápido Natsu, cómete aquellas llamas!-le grita Erick señalándole el fuego producido por la onda de Rebellion.

Natsu asiente y se va, Erick aprovecha para atacar a Kan en su aún estado de confusión.

Erick empezó con un combo de espadazos: uno vertical, horizontal, dando varias vueltas con feroces espadazos, sin dejar que Kan tuviera oportunidad de contraatacar. En un momento, la Rebellion de Erick vuelva a cargarse de energía, pero esta vez para generar un ataque diferente.

-**¡Prop Shredder!**-Grita Erick, girando velozmente a Rebellion, lo que elevó a Kan varios metros del suelo.-"Aún no es suficiente"-piensa el pelirrojo, salta hasta quedar al nivel de Kan en el aire, y con la espada aún cargada ejecuta otro ataque-**¡High Time!**-grita, dando un poderoso tajo vertical que eleva aún más el cuerpo de Kan.

-¡Ahora Natsu, dale con todo!-grita Erick cayendo.

Natsu, que ya había comido las llamas de la explosión, había recuperado sus energías. Entonces salta, y ocupando el lugar de Erick, se dispone a atacar.

-**¡Karyuu no Tekken… Yokugeki… Kagitsume… Kenkaku… ****Enchuu!**-Natsu usó el mismo combo que cuando peleó contra Laxus en la Batalla de Fairy Tail-**¡Guren Bakuenjin!**-finaliza el pelirosa, generando un torrente de llamas que ascendían verticalmente, las cuales con forma de hojas explotaban y quemaban al enemigo. Kan por fin había sido derrotado.

Kala al igual que Erza, estaban en sus últimas. Ninguna de las cedía: una para conseguir el objetivo de robar el paquete esencial de la misión de los magos, y la otra para proteger a sus amigos.

-Debo reconocer… que hasta ahora… no había peleado… con alguien tan fuerte-dijo Kala entre jadeos.

-Ni yo… me sorprende el hecho de que seas una dragonslayer de fuego de segunda generación… pero no creas que me detendré sólo por eso, defenderé a mis amigos-dijo Erza firmemente, logrando erguirse y reequipandose de nuevo la armadura de la emperatriz del fuego.

-Muy bien-dice Kala, y se lanza nuevamente hacia Erza. Ahora sigue solo una serie de puñetazos y patadas, ya que Kala no podía usar otros ataques ni menos sus pistolas, mientras que Erza se limitaba a defenderse para poder así idear un plan.

-Hay que ayudar a Erza, Natsu. Yo me encargaré de distraer a la chica, mientras que tu aprovechas para atacarla, ¿de acuerdo?-dice Erick.

-Sí, vamos. ¡Happy, ven!-exclama Natsu.

-¡Aye sir!-responde Happy levantando a Natsu.

Erick rodea a las chicas y se posiciona por detrás de Kala (**N/A: No sean malpensados Ò_Ó**), y su mano derecha se impregna de chispas. Erick esperó el momento adecuado, hasta que vió que Kala había parado para recuperarse, entonces…

-**¡Supreme Thunderbolt!**-grita Erick, lanzando de nuevo el poderoso rayo hacia la chica la cual logró evadirlo. Pero Natsu aprovecha ese momento de distracción para atacar a la muchacha pistolera. El pelirosa logra conectar un puñetazo y una patada al estómago de la chica, que quedó atontada.

-¡Natsu, permíteme!-grita Erza, reequipándose la armadura de la Emperatriz del Agua, y lanza un turbulento chorro de agua a Kala, derrotándola al instante.

Después de ese ataque los magos se aliviaron, y luego de recuperarse un poco, el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail logró terminar su trabajo a tiempo, entregando la caja, ¿a quién? Nada más y menos que a la propia hija de Albor Grizgure. La caja de plata contenía un preciado regalo: era un collar de oro puro con incrustaciones de diamantes, la cual había pertenecido a la propia madre de la muchacha. Junto a ese obsequio había una carta de su padre, deseándole muchas felicidades.

Erick, por su parte, logró capturar a los dos bandidos. Los amarró fuertemente y los llevó ante las autoridades de la ciudad de Hargeon, recibiendo felicitaciones por su hazaña.

Todo gracias a Dios había terminado bien, y después de recibir sus recompensas, los magos de Fairy Tail decidieron volver a Magnolia.

_**Continuará…**_

**¿Que les pareció?**

**La verdad me he quemado la cabeza pensando en como sería este encuentro, espero que haya valido la pena.**

**A mi amigo Gajeel Redfoz Crossover Fan: espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Comenten por favor si les ha agradado o no el capítulo. Lamento si no puse algo sobre el entrenamiento, pero no podìa faltar algo de acción. Como vieron aparecieron dos dragonslayer de fuego de segunda generación al igual que Laxus, pero claro eran unos ladrones que sólo usaban su poder para el mal. En el próximo capítulo ahondaré más en el entrenamiento de los novatos, y por supuesto trataré de poner más romance jejeje.**

**Ok, nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capítulo, bitches!**

**¡Cuídense y hasta luego!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

**Nuevamente nos encontramos queridos amigos, traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Las demás que están en mi perfil voy a sacarlas y editarlas, así que creo que por ahora ésta será la única historia que quedará en pie en mi perfil.**

**Bueno, eso nada más quería avisarles, sólo queda decir que les guste la historia :D**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima; Devil May Cry es propiedad de Capcom; Skyrim es propiedad de Bethesda, sólo Lelouch, Yumi y Akemi Akatsuki son los OC's de mi propiedad (a excepción de Erick, claro está).**

**Aclaraciones: **- Hablan -

-"Piensan"-

-**Voz de dragón interior**-

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

Después de ese ataque los magos se aliviaron, y luego de recuperarse un poco, el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail logró terminar su trabajo a tiempo, entregando la caja, ¿a quién? Nada más y menos que a la propia hija de Albor Grizgure. La caja de plata contenía un preciado regalo: era un collar de oro puro con incrustaciones de diamantes, la cual había pertenecido a la propia madre de la muchacha. Junto a ese obsequio había una carta de su padre, deseándole muchas felicidades.

Erick, por su parte, logró capturar a los dos bandidos. Los amarró fuertemente y los llevó ante las autoridades de la ciudad de Hargeon, recibiendo felicitaciones por su hazaña.

Todo gracias a Dios había terminado bien, y después de recibir sus recompensas, los magos de Fairy Tail decidieron volver a Magnolia.

**Dragones y Magia**

**Capítulo 5: El Entrenamiento Parte 1**

El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail decidió volver junto con Erick, ya que cumplieron sus trabajos en el mismo lugar de destino; habían pasado cerca de tres días, y los magos ya estaban llegando a Magnolia.

Erick iba un poco más adelante que los demás, pero ese no era el caso, sino que todos los integrantes del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail le lanzaba a veces unas miradas furtivas de incomodo.

El tema era que Erza, Natsu, Lucy y Gray, incluso Happy, habían sentido una rara especie de magia provenir de Erick y también de aquella espada Rebellion. Lo habían charlado entre ellos antes de regresar con el mago de armadura a Magnolia, y Erza acordó que charlaría con él e investigaría más del muchacho. Pero estaba más que claro que desde aquella batalla contra los ladrones pistoleros a Natsu y a Gray les empezó a incomodar un poco su presencia.

Erick caminaba tranquilo, y entonces Erza se le acerca, aclarándose un poco la garganta y llamando la atención del mago de armadura oscura.

-Oh hola, Erza, discúlpame, me perdí en mis pensamientos jeje-saluda Erick.

-No te preocupes-responde la pelirroja-Quería preguntarte algo, Erick-lanza de repente la maga, lo que desconcertó un poco a Erick.

-Si claro, dispara-dice Erick.

-Mira, sé que te integraste hace poco al gremio, y que nunca habíamos luchado juntos hasta esta ocasión, pero… aunque suene incomodo, te pregunto ¿en que se basa tu magia realmente? Sí, te es incómodo y si no quieres contestar está bien, es sólo que cuando peleaste contra Kan y contra Kala, todos sentimos una magia un poco… rara provenir de ti y más de tu espada-dice Erza.

Erick sonríe, y vuelve a mirar al frente.

-No te preocupes que no es incómodo, pero déjame decirte solamente que esta espada fue un regalo… y sí, la magia que manejo con esta espada es bastante diferente, pero por ahora no diré nada más, se lo prometí-contesta Erick.

-¿Le prometiste? ¿A quién?-pregunta Erza nuevamente. Quizás no se podía notar a simple vista, pero le picó la curiosidad.

-A un amigo-contesta Erick antes de caer en el silencio nuevamente.

Erza decidió no seguir molestándolo más, y regresó con sus amigos. No lo notaron, pero ya habían llegado a la entrada del gremio. Una vez dentro se mezclaron con sus demás compañeros.

En el gremio, ya casi todos los magos estaban reunidos, en estos tres días la gran mayoría terminó sus trabajos, y ahora disfrutaban de un pequeño descanso. Varios ya estaban bebiendo, o cantando o bailando… o cualquier otra forma de diversión que se les ocurra. En la barra estaba la infaltable imagen de Mirajane y el maestro.

De repente llegan Akemi y Yumi, las cuales se sientan en la barra. Mirajane se percata de su presencia y las saluda.

-Ohayo Akemi-chan, Yumi-chan-saluda la albina con una sonrisa.

-¡Ohayo!-saludan las aludidas con otra gran sonrisa.

-¿Quieren algo para beber?-pregunta Mirajane.

-Un poco de chocolatada si no es tanta molestia, para las dos-pide Akemi.

-Como deseen, en un segundo se los traeré-responde Mirajane-¿Y Lelouch?-pregunta.

-Se quedó durmiendo en la posada, estoy segura que se despertará pronto-responde Akemi.

-Ya veo-dice Mirajane.

-¿Podremos entrenar hoy, Mira?-le pregunta ahora Akemi.

-Si por supuesto-responde Mirajane sonriendo.

Luego de esa charla Akemi y Yumi desayunaron, acompañadas de un barullo detrás suyo que iba aumentando de volumen, hasta que… bueno, otra típica pelea se desató en el gremio.

En la posada donde se alojaban los hermanos Akatsuki, estaba Lelouch durmiendo totalmente desparramado en la cama, aprovechando el amplio espacio.

En sueños, Lelouch se encontraba acostado en un valle, mirando las nubes pasar, tranquilo, sin nada que lo pudiera perturbar… hasta que algo cortó esa abundante paz.

El muchacho sintió otra vez como el aire a su alrededor estaba siendo desplazado, sin más se levantó, y cuanta fue su sorpresa al ver una enorme figura con alas aleteando encima suyo. Lelouch se tiró a un costado para evitar que aquella enorme cosa no lo aplastara cuando aterrizó; se produjo un pequeño sismo en el lugar cuando la figura logró descender.

Lelouch pudo observar con gran asombro que frente a él otro dragón, de escamas blancas como la nieve en su parte superior (la mayor parte de su cabeza, espalda y extremidades) y escamas azules en su estómago y en su frente como si formaran una flecha, extendía sus alas majestuosamente, para luego caer con gran fuerza al suelo, clavando sus garras en él. El dragón lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y entonces habló.

-Miren con quién me vengo a encontrar aquí, nada más y nada menos que el sucesor de mi amigo Whyro-dijo el dragón con un tono sarcástico, para luego cambiar su tono ante el muchacho-¡Eres una vergüenza para su imagen!-grita con una voz imponente, que hace que Lelouch se asuste.

-¿P-Perdón?-pregunta Lelouch tartamudeando.

-¡Encima eres sordo! ¡Dije que eres una vergüenza para la imagen de Whyro! ¡Eres un haragán, un bueno para nada! ¡En vez de estar preguntándote las veinticinco horas del día que es lo que haces tendrías que haberte puesto a practicar de una vez por todas!-grita el dragón furioso, acercando su hocico al muchacho, quién solo tembló más por su acercamiento.

- ¿P-Pero c-como querías que lo-lo hiciera? ¡N-No sé na-nada! –tartamudeaba Lelouch. El dragón entonces se aleja, y parece echar un pesado suspiro.

-Muy bien, no queda de otra entonces-dice el dragón-Me llamo **Odahviing**, lo que en tu lengua significa **Cazador Alado de la Nieve**, fui creado por Whyro, a imagen y semejanza de un antiguo dragón del mismo nombre, para que pudiera entrenar a su sucesor en el caso de que lo necesitara. Él me había contado que quizás no sería necesario que yo interviniese, ya que podrías haber desarrollado sus habilidades por ti solo, pero veo que te será imposible sin un mentor, así que… en nombre de mi amigo yo te entrenaré en el arte del dragonslayer cósmico-dice Odahviing.

-"Wooooowww… esto en verdad me deja sin habla… un dragón en persona me entrenará… y no sólo eso, se llama Odahviing. De alguna manera él y Whyro estaban relacionados con Skyrim, de eso no hay duda"-pensaba totalmente asombrado el muchacho, pero de repente Odahviing lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-¡Atento!-exclama el dragón, lo cual hace que Lelouch se sobresaltara.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-pregunta el pelinegro asustado.

-No pasa nada, mocoso. Quería llamar tu atención, y ya que la tengo, quería avisarte que para que el entrenamiento dé más resultados deberás separar toda tu consciencia de tu cuerpo en el mundo físico, así estarás más apegado a este mundo. Si tenemos suerte, el tiempo estará de nuestro lado y podremos entrenar el tiempo que queramos, mientras que en el mundo físico pasará poco tiempo-dice Odahviing.

-¿Y cómo haré eso?-pregunta Lelouch confundido.

-Déjame que me encargue yo de eso… con un grito de dragón que he preparado especialmente para este momento, prepárate-dice Odahviing.

Lelouch cierra sus ojos con fuerza, y Odahviing rueda los ojos.

-Tranquilo mocoso, que no te sucederá nada malo-le tranquiliza el dragón. Ahora sí, sin más interrupciones, Odahviing inspira profundamente y pronuncia las palabras de poder.

-¡**TAIRAIS… SEPA… OPLIN!**-pronuncia el dragón, y de inmediato Lelouch se sintió muy raro. Abrió los ojos y vio sorprendido que su cuerpo ahora era transparente, lo cual lo asustó un poco.

-El grito se llama "**Separar Alma**" y sólo sirve en este lugar, y tranquilo que ese efecto solo dura unos segundos. Lo que hace este grito es despegar totalmente tu consciencia de tu cuerpo físico, así te mueves con mayor libertad en el mundo onírico y puedes tener "total control sobre tus acciones y pensamientos", claro que tu consciencia aún seguirá unida a tu cuerpo por un lazo irrompible llamado "**Lazo Astral Dorado**", la cual sólo se rompe si mueres, pero eso no va a pasar hoy, ¿verdad?-pregunta el dragón.

-Supongo que no-responde Lelouch, ahora con su cuerpo normal.

-Muy bien, deberemos de empezar ahora mismo con tu entrenamiento. Con tu cuerpo astral no debería haber muchos problemas, pero no sabremos nada si no lo intentamos. Okey, primero lo fundamental, Meditar, meditando se logra aclarar el pensamiento y apaciguar las emociones, lo cual es fundamental, más si eres un dragonslayer. ¡Vamos, no te quedes mirándome y siéntate y medita! ¡YA!-grita exasperado el dragón.

-¡Bueno, está bien!-responde Lelouch, sentándose y poniéndose en la pose de Flor de Loto, la cual decían era efectiva a la hora de meditar. Y tenían razón. Lelouch ya se sentía más relajado a la media hora (**Hora Astral***) de la práctica.

-"Bien, ya puedo ver que su aura se ha apaciguado un poco, pero no hay que detenerse por eso, hay que seguir. Si todo es cierto y tenemos suerte, a lo sumo Lelouch podrá dominar las técnicas básicas del dragonslayer cósmico en una semana, o quizás menos. Deberemos de aprovechar al máximo la ventaja de entrenar en el plano astral"-pensó Odahviing-Bien hecho, ahora no pienses en nada, deja que todo fluya normalmente y no te involucres en nada, cuando consigas una paz mental estable deberás sentir el ambiente a tu alrededor. Si lo logras, y puedes sentir una sensación de cosquilleos, picor, calidez o frescura en algunas partes de tu cuerpo, avísame-dice el dragón, a lo que Lelouch asiente con la cabeza sin abrir sus ojos.

Y en eso de otra media hora pudo sentirlo, algo cálido recorrer varios puntos de su cuerpo, lo cual Lelouch no dudó en avisar a Odahviing.

-Puedo sentirlo, ¿Qué es?-pregunta el pelinegro.

-Energía misma recorriendo tu cuerpo, ¿la sientes en algunas partes nada más?-pregunta ahora el dragón.

-Sí-responde Lelouch.

-Bien, te hace falta más concentración entonces. Tienes que sentirla en todo tu cuerpo, ahora que tu energía puede fluir más libremente por tu cuerpo astral tienes que sentirla totalmente, así el entrenamiento dará más resultados-dice Odahviing.

-Okey, maestro-responde el joven, lo cual hace sacar una sonrisa al dragón.

Y ya en otra media hora Lelouch ya sentía toda su energía, y no sólo la suya propia, sino otra firma de energía que era bastante rara, y la cual asumió que era de Whyro. Por su parte, Odahviing observaba con gran asombro que el muchacho ya desprendía la misma energía de un dragón, de Whyro para ser más precisos. Un torrente de energía se desbordaba de Lelouch, lo que le hizo pensar a Odahviing el gran potencial que se estaba desperdiciando.

-Bien hecho, puedo ver que ya lograste sentir toda tu energía, ¿no es así?-pregunta el dragón.

-Así es, además de una adicional que supongo proviene del alma de Whyro, ¿no?-responde/pregunta Lelouch.

-En efecto, es el alma de Whyro, la cual a medida que vayas entrenando más y más, se fusionará con tu alma, lo que te otorgará mucho más poder y control sobre tus habilidades-responde Odahviing-Pero bueno, por ahora es vital que sigas y no te detengas por nada, debes ser fuerte lo antes posible, así estarás preparado por si surge algún contratiempo-dice el dragón.

-Tienes razón-dice Lelouch-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que sigue?-.

-Controlar esa energía-dice el dragón-Una vez que la sientes, aprende a dominarla, a moverla por voluntad propia hacia el lugar adonde quieres que vaya. Intenta acumular esa energía en la palma de tus manos, y observa lo que sucede-explica Odahviing.

Lelouch asiente. Esta vez le tomó más de media hora poder manejar su propia energía, y cuando lo logró el pelinegro podía sentir más cálida la palma de su mano derecha, encima que le costaba cerrarla. Lelouch abre los ojos, y se sorprende enormemente por lo que ve: una esfera de energía brillante estaba en su mano, pero se desvaneció tan pronto lo hizo. Lelouch estaba fuera de sí de la emoción.

-¡No… no puedo… creerlo! ¡Eso fue genial! ¡¿Lo viste, Odahviing?!-exclama el muchacho, a lo que el dragón asiente tranquilamente.

-Sí, lo vi. Ahora deja eso y te enseñaré a como recobrar tus fuerzas, porque estoy más que seguro que después de haber hecho eso te sientes agotado, ¿no?-pregunta el dragón, a lo que Lelouch asiente-Bien, ven aquí-ordena Odahviing. Lelouch se le acerca, y los dos quedan a unos cinco metros de separación.

-El método que Whyro usaba para recobrar sus fuerzas no era muy común que digamos, pero era bastante efectiva, al menos para él. Eso sí, lo dejaba vulnerable a muchísimos ataques en un principio, pero eso pudo arreglarlo. El método que él usaba era: clavar sus garras y patas al suelo, y en ese entonces se conectaba con la energía del universo, recargándose con ella… pero por ahora trabajaremos con algo más sencillo: estira tus brazos a tus lados-pide el dragón. Lelouch los levanta y quedan extendidos a sus lados de manera paralela al suelo.

-Bien, ahora pon en práctica lo de sentir la energía. Siente a la energía universal flotando a tu alrededor, como si la pudieras tocar. Se sentirá muy diferente a la tuya-dice Odahviing.

Lelouch asiente, cierra los ojos y se concentra. Nuevamente le tomó más de media hora, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía cansarse estando parado por mucho tiempo.

Después de ese tiempo estimado por fin lo logró. Una extraña sensación rozaba no sólo sus dedos, sino toda la periferia de su cuerpo. Esa sin duda era la energía universal de la que hablaba Odahviing.

-Puedo sentirla-dice Lelouch, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Excelente, ahora trata de manejarla, trata de asimilarla y hacer que recorra tus dedos, de tus dedos a tu palma, de ella al antebrazo, luego al brazo y así hasta llegar a tu boca, donde finalmente devorarás la energía, recuperándote-explica el dragón.

**AFUERA DE AQUEL SUEÑO…**

Tanto Akemi como Yumi terminaron su mini desayuno, y entonces acordaron con Mirajane verse otra vez en las afueras de Magnolia, a tan solo dos kilómetros lejos de la ciudad, para seguir entrenando. Las dos pelinegras se marcharon de nuevo a la posada a despertar su dormilón hermano, ya que después de pasada una hora no se presentó en el gremio por quedarse dormido.

-Debimos haberlo despertado, que vergüenza-dijo Akemi un tanto molesta.

Yumi sólo la miraba sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que llegaron a la posada y le pidieron a la posadera Jill que les entregara la llave de su habitación. Cuando las chicas obtuvieron el permiso, fueron hasta la habitación de Lelouch, en donde él seguía durmiendo totalmente desparramado en la cama.

Akemi va hacia él y lo zarandea, provocando que el muchacho se despierte sobresaltado y mirado a todos lados.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿¡Alguien ataca?!-pregunta Lelouch sobresaltado. Akemi se cruza de brazos.

-No puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormido, ni siquiera te levantaste para ir al gremio y saludar… aaaahhhh *suspiro* bueno ya no importa, levántate que nos acompañaras a entrenar-dice la chica.

-"Entrenar… ¿habrá sido solo un sueño?"-piensa Lelouch mientras se miró por un momento las manos. Después de tener ese sueño se despertó… algo diferente-Okey, sólo denme cinco minutos y ya estaré, ¿vale?-dice.

-Bueno, pero por favor no te tardes-pide Akemi.

-Sí-responde Lelouch.

Las dos chicas salieron, y Lelouch se preparó, y cuando estuvo listo partió juntó con sus hermanas, llevándolas con Mirajane para que siguieran su entrenamiento.

Los tres jóvenes llegaron a destino, en un amplio campo perfecto para el entrenamiento. Cerca de allí había un lago, perfecto para que Mirajane le pudiera enseñar la magia de agua a Akemi.

La muchacha de cabellera blanca había llegado momentos antes que los tres, y los saluda.

-Entonces, ¿ya están listas?-pregunta Mira.

-¡Hai, Mira-sensei!-responden las dos pelinegras, causando una pequeña risa en la albina.

-Bueno, síganme. Enseñaré a Akemi un poco más de magia de agua, seguiremos utilizando el lago cercano para ello-dice Mira, y las otras dos la siguen.

-¡Vayan tranquilas, yo estaré por aquí nomás!-les grita Lelouch.

-¡Bueno, más te vale!-le responde Akemi, a lo lejos.

Cuando desaparecieron de su vista, Lelouch decidió entonces poner un poco en práctica lo que había hecho durante aquel "sueño". Se sentó en una gran piedra, adoptando la pose perfecta para meditar, flor de loto, y procedió con la meditación.

En unos pocos minutos se sintió muy relajado, y eso lo sorprendió, ya que nunca lo había hecho, y ahora después de tener aquel extraño sueño podía lograrlo en cuestión de minutos. Ese hecho lo puso a dudar un poco, pero… lástima, porque sus debates interiores fueron interrumpidos por una voz que… lo dejó más que sorprendido.

-**¿Así que meditando, eh mocoso? Muy bien por ti, muy bien**-dijo la conocida voz.

-"¿¡Odahviing?! ¡¿Eres tú?!"-exclama preguntando el muchacho.

-**Por supuesto que soy yo, en carne y hueso… bueno, a decir verdad sólo en pensamiento… por ahora, pero sí soy yo, ¡¿o que creías?!**-pregunta Odahviing.

-"No, nada. Pero, entonces… el sueño… era real después de todo…"-dice Lelouch.

-**¡Pero claro que fue real!**-exclama-**Te parecerá raro que te entrene en sueños, pero por ahora esa es la única manera. Verás… no puedo manifestarme físicamente**-le explica el dragón, cosa que confundió a Lelouch.

-"¿Y por qué no puedes hacerlo?"-le pregunta el muchacho.

-**Cómo ya te había dicho soy una creación de Whyro… para que me entiendas más como una invocación, una invocación distinta a las usuales. Antes de que él muriera podía manifestarme perfectamente en el mundo físico, a veces siendo invocado por mi amigo y otras apareciendo a voluntad, pero ahora… no puedo siquiera manifestarme a voluntad. Quizás sea, tal vez, por el hecho de que él te haya dado la mitad de su alma, y entonces fue como si hubiera perdido toda la experiencia con sus habilidades**-explica Odahviing en su interior.

-"Bueno, pero aún estoy confundido por tu presencia"-dice Lelouch.

-**¿¡Qué no es obvio?! Ahora te pertenezco, ahora soy tu maestro y aliado. Eso sí, cuando estés en problemas no pienses en mí porque no podré acudir**-responde el dragón.

-"Bueno, entonces… ¿viniste para seguir entrenándome?"-le pregunta nuevamente el muchacho.

-**Sí, más que nada a ver tu progreso con lo que te enseñé. Si has aprendido a la perfección más adelante seguiremos tu entrenamiento cuando duermas**-responde el dragón.

-"¿Pero por qué cuando duermo y no cuando estoy despierto?"-vuelve a preguntar Lelouch.

-**Sí que haces muchas preguntas, mocoso. Lo que estoy tratando de hacer es un entrenamiento rápido, lograr que tú aprendas lo más rápido posible, y para eso debes entrenar en el plano astral. Allí todo lo que aprendas no sólo se volverá real en el mundo físico, sino que además tus progresos serán el triple de rápidos que si los haces en el mundo físico, ¿comprendes?**-explica Odahviing.

-"Si, comprendo"-responde Lelouch.

-**Bueno, pero ya deja de hablar tanto y empieza, que quiero ver tus resultados**-pide el dragón.

-"Ok, allí voy"-dice el pelinegro.

Entonces puso en práctica todo lo que había aprendido, lo claro es que le tomó unos cuantos minutos prepararse y lograr el estado de relajación que quería, pero al fin lo logró. Al estar completamente relajado, procedió con el manejo de su energía interior, lo cual le costó más, parecía todo tan fácil allá en el mundo astral… pero bueno, la dura realidad del mundo físico a veces golpea un poco.

Estuvo como alrededor de una hora tratando eso, cuando por fin lo logró, una esfera de energía se formó en su mano derecha, y ésta vez se mantuvo por más tiempo, ya que Lelouch no se sorprendió tanto como la primera vez. La esfera sólo duro unos quinces segundos aproximadamente, hasta que se esfumó, dejando atrás a un Lelouch agotado.

-**Muy bien, veo que te salió a la perfección todo lo que entrenaste. Pero algo es seguro: tienes unas reservas de energía pobres, lo cual causará que cada vez que intentes una técnica, acabarás agotado después de ejecutarla. Lo siguiente que haremos será meditar más y practicar más la absorción de la energía universal, ¿entendido?**-dice Odahviing.

-"Entendido"-responde Lelouch.

El pelinegro siguió con la meditación, para así estar más relajado. Pasada otra hora en la que Lelouch ni siquiera la notó, tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien venía a su ubicación, así que se puso alerta y abrió los ojos, descubriendo nada más y nada menos que a Mirajane.

-Lelouch, ¿no te gustaría entrenar un poco de lucha? Creo que te haría bien si quieres tomar un trabajo más adelante-pregunta la maga demoniaca.

-Sí, por supuesto-responde con una sonrisa el pelinegro-"Bien, un poco de pelea no vendría nada mal, ¿eh Odahviing?-pregunta al dragón en su interior.

-**Claro que no, pero también tengo estilos de lucha que YO quiero enseñarte personalmente más tarde**-responde el dragón.

-"Okey como quieras"-le dice el muchacho.

Y así Lelouch siguió a Mirajane para aprender un poco de su estilo de lucha.

Mirajane enseñó primero un poco de su propio estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo a Lelouch, quién al principio era algo lento pero después le agarró la mano y pudo alcanzar a Mirajane en la enseñanza. Algunos golpes allá, otros acá, un estilo de patada. Y después de todo eso la peliblanca lo puso a prueba con un ligerísimo sparring, en donde vio que a Lelouch le faltaba… y mucho, lo que decepcionó un poco al pelinegro, pero luego se paró y siguió, estaba decidido a ser fuerte, lo cual lo recordó a Natsu.

Después de eso, Mirajane decidió dar el alta al entrenamiento por hoy, y luego de despedirse la maga demoniaca y los tres hermanos se marcharon a sus respectivos lugares.

***: En este caso el tiempo en el mundo astral pasa el triple de rápido que en el mundo físico, por lo que supongamos un minuto en mundo físico equivaldría a varios en el astral, aunque también podría ser lo contrario, nunca se sabe. Es verdad que si uno práctica sus habilidades en el mundo astral éstas tendrán mejores resultados que en el mundo físico.**

_**Continuará…**_

**Muy bien, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Como vieron al principio Erick guarda un secreto con respecto a la tenencia de Rebellion, el cual se rebelará mucho más adelante, pero no se preocupen que no es un secreto malo, también he profundizado el entrenamiento de los tres hermanos Akatsuki, y se vio un poquito de las técnicas del Dragonslayer Cósmico. En el siguiente capítulo habrá más entrenamientos, técnicas y cosas por descubrir, además de que ya se viene la saga de Edolas, por lo que habrá mucha más acción que la que hubo en la serie.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, agradezco de antemano a los que comenten, como saben comentar no cuesta nada y ayuda mucho, así que ¡Bitches, please!**

**¡Cuídense muchachines y hasta luego!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Qué tal, bitches!**

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de este fic, agradezco nuevamente los comentarios (sí, aunque ya haya agradecido lo hago nuevamente) los cuales me llenan de alegría en el alma… ok me alegran, eso sí (¿y a quién no?).**

**Ok, sin más los dejo con la historia.**

**Disclaimer: El saludo del principio es propiedad de Xoda; Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima; Skyrim es propiedad de Bethesda; y únicamente los hermanos Akatsuki son los OC's de mi propiedad.**

**Aclaraciones: **- Hablan –

-"Piensan"-

-**Voz de dragón** -

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

Mirajane enseñó primero un poco de su propio estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo a Lelouch, quién al principio era algo lento pero después le agarró la mano y pudo alcanzar a Mirajane en la enseñanza. Algunos golpes allá, otros acá, un estilo de patada. Y después de todo eso la peliblanca lo puso a prueba con un ligerísimo sparring, en donde vio que a Lelouch le faltaba… y mucho, lo que decepcionó un poco al pelinegro, pero luego se paró y siguió, estaba decidido a ser fuerte, lo cual lo recordó a Natsu.

Después de eso, Mirajane decidió dar el alta al entrenamiento por hoy, y luego de despedirse la maga demoniaca y los tres hermanos se marcharon a sus respectivos lugares.

**Capítulo 6: El Entrenamiento Parte 2**

Lelouch y sus hermanas se marcharon a la posada, en donde, después de un relajante baño, optaron por ir a dormir, ya que estaban cansados. Lelouch se sentía bastante más agotado que sus hermanas, puesto que había hecho una tecina que había aprendido en el mundo astral lo que le quitó energías, después el entrenamiento con Mirajane fue bastante pesado al principio, aunque después le tomara un poco el ritmo terminó con el pie izquierdo. Con todo eso en mente el pelinegro cayó en la cama preso de un profundo sueño.

**Nuevamente en sueños…**

Lelouch abre de repente sus ojos, se levanta despacio y se encuentra acostado en medio de un pastizal de color dorado, cuando mira a su alrededor descubre que todo el paisaje se tiñó ahora de colores amarillentos y marrones.

-Es como si el otoño ya hubiera llegado-se dice a sí mismo el pelinegro con gran asombro, aunque se percató de otra cosa… no hacía frio. Para nada. El ambiente seguía igual de cálido que la primera vez que visitó ese hermoso lugar.

-**EJEM**-se aclara la garganta una voz a espaldas de Lelouch, el muchacho se da la vuelta y encuentra a Odahviing ubicado sobre lo que parecía ser una enorme piedra, en la cual se podía apreciar un extraño muro.

-**¡VEN AQUÍ, LELOUCH!**-exclama Odahviing, con la poderosa voz que tienen todos los dragones, lo cual hizo temblar al muchacho, y quién decidió acercarse temblando a la enorme piedra en donde Odahviing estaba posado.

-**Debo decir que me decepcionaste con tu demostración en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que tuviste con aquella muchacha, pero bueno… igual ya sabía yo que te falta aún mucha disciplina en la pelea. Seguramente no concordarás conmigo, pero te digo algo: aunque sea un dragón, y por naturaleza sea orgulloso, eso no me detiene para entrenarte y ayudarte a ser el más fuerte, porque sé que quieres proteger a tus seres queridos, y por eso mismo también quiero que no te dejes vencer por nadie, ¿me comprendes? **-le dice Odahviing.

-Sí, comprendo-se disculpa el pelinegro.

-**Muy bien. Ahora haremos como que eso nunca pasó**.** Lo que quiero que hagas ahora, y lo que pondría feliz a Whyro, es que aprendas los gritos nativos de los dragones, los verdaderos Thu'ums*, que se pronuncian en nuestra propia lengua. Ven, acércate sin miedo al muro, y se te revelará las palabras de poder necesarias para poder comenzar tu camino cómo un verdadero Dovahkiin**-dijo Odahviing, y se podía apreciar el orgullo al decir esas palabras. Lelouch se acerca al muro.

-Bien, ¿ahora qué?-pregunta el pelinegro.

-**Paciencia ante todo, mocoso. Ésta es una piedra de dragón especial, la cual genera al azar tres palabras de poder de un grito cualquiera, tú solo espera, y cuando aparezcan las palabras deberás tocar el muro para incorporarlas a tu ser**-explicó Odahviing.

Él y el joven esperaron por unos minutos, hasta que en el muro de la piedra empezaron a brillar las tres palabras, que obviamente estaban escritas en la lengua de los dragones.

-**Ahora es el momento, tócalas y siente como su energía, su poder y conocimiento inundan todo tu ser**-dice el dragón. Lelouch posa su mano sobre la superficie, en donde estaban las humeantes palabras, y entonces sintió como si algo estuviera entrando en su interior, al mismo tiempo que las palabras escritas en la piedra perdían su brillo, hasta apagarse totalmente. Después de eso, Lelouch escuchó como un gentil pitido en sus dos orejas y al tiempo que su visión se nublaba por unos pocos segundos, hasta que todo pasó y ya no sintió más nada.

-**Puedo sentir su poder recorriendo sus venas, déjame ver cuál es el Thu'um que te fue otorgado**-dice el dragón, fija su vista en el muro de la piedra y observa las marcas que dejaron las palabras de poder-**Perfecto, tuviste mucha suerte**-.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunta Lelouch.

-**Has obtenido el grito "Fuerza Implacable", es un Thu'um que convierte a tu Voz en puro poder, apartando todo y a todos los que se te interpongan en tu camino. Está compuesto por tres palabras de poder: la primera es FUS, que significa Fuerza; la segunda es RO, que significa Equilibrio, y finalmente la tercera es DAH, que significa Empujar. Ahora deja que yo te impregne de mi conocimiento acerca de Fuerza Implacable**-contesta Odahviing, y Lelouch sintió una onda de energía provenir del dragón, la cual se introdujo en lo profundo de su ser-**Felicidades, Dovahkiin. Ya tienes tu primer Thu'um, ahora lo siguiente será entrenarlo y practicar también un poco de lucha, o mejor entrenaremos reflejos y fuerza antes que nada, así que… ¡SENTADILLAS, AHORA!-**grita Odahviing, y Lelouch se pone en marcha rápidamente.

-¡Sí, mi general!-responde Lelouch, haciendo el ejercicio correspondiente.

Odahviing sonrió, pero eso no era todo… tenía una lista de ejercicios rigurosos para poner en marcha con el pelinegro. Lo haría hacer ejercicios de fuerza por todo el tiempo que el dragón lo desee, ahora que están en el plano astral no hay problemas por su cansancio, sin embargo Odahviing oraba para que nadie saque al pelinegro de sus sueños.

Después de las sentadillas, hizo abdominales, flexiones de brazos, espinales, cargó unas pesas de tres kilos que extrañamente aparecieron allí, luego se puso a correr, a hacer cada uno de los skinpins, y más tarde hizo otros cuantos ejercicios más que, después de lo que fue casi un día completo, terminaron agotándolo al pelinegro.

-**Al parecer estás agotado, bueno sinceramente debo decir que me sorprende el que lo estés. Aquí no debería haber problemas con el cansancio, pero como tú tienes un espíritu un poco… pobre de energía te cansas muy rápido, aún el alma de Whyro no se ha fusionado con la tuya por lo tanto sigues teniendo pocas capacidades, pero no te preocupes. Pon en práctica la técnica para recobrar tus energías perdidas, seguiremos con el entrenamiento de tu fuerza y más tarde entrenar tu Voz con tu nuevo grito, ¿ok?**-pregunta Odahviing.

-¡Sí, maestro!-responde totalmente animado el pelinegro-"¡Sí, mi primer grito, esto no puede ser mejor!"-pensó emocionado, y se puso a meditar.

Al estar mejor, Odahviing sin perder tiempo lo puso a hacer ejercicio físico nuevamente, reiterando los que ya hizo y también alternándolos con algunas técnicas de combate simple para mejorar un poco más sus reflejos.

Después otro día más sin ningún descanso, Lelouch nuevamente quedó agotado y tuvo que recurrir otra vez a su técnica de recuperación para estar a punto.

-**Muy bien, me sorprende tu progreso, veo que ya estás teniendo un mejor control de la meditación recuperadora, y vas bien con los ejercicios, así que ahora pasaremos a lo último, el entrenamiento de tu Thu'um, ponte en posición**-pide el dragón. Lelouch se para y se acomoda bien erguido-**Lo que vas a hacer será: inspirar profundamente primero, luego relájate y concéntrate, para después conectarte con la primera palabra de poder FUS**-explica Odahviing.

-Bueno-responde Lelouch, toma aire calmada y profundamente y cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Luego de un rato ya se había logrado relajarse.

-¿Y ahora?-dijo despacio el pelinegro aún con los ojos cerrados.

-**Siente la vibración de FUS, como corre por tu alma, deja que su poder te llene y cuando estés listo, pronuncia la palabra en voz alta**-explica el dragón.

Lelouch asiente y nuevamente cae en el silencio, para después de un rato abrir los ojos y…

-Fus…-dice el pelinegro, pero nada pasó.

Odahviing rueda los ojos.

-**Tienes que hacerlo con más fuerza**-le dice el dragón, a lo que Lelouch asiente y nuevamente se concentra.

-¡Fus!-exclama con más fuerza el pelinegro, pero otra vez nada sucede.

Entonces Odahviing clava violentamente su pata derecha y sus alas al suelo, agachándose y levantando el tono considerablemente.

-**¡TE DIJE QUE MÁS FUERTE, DEMONIOS!**-le grita el dragón terriblemente, lo que hace que a Lelouch le suba la adrenalina por el susto.

-**¡FUS!**-grita el pelinegro, expulsando una onda azul que hace que el pastizal se revuelva y levante tierra del suelo.

-**¡ESO, ASÍ ME GUSTA! ¡Lo lograste! ¿¡Ves?! ¡No era tan difícil!**-le felicita Odahviing calurosamente.

-Sí, casi haces que me muera del susto-le dice enojado el muchacho.

-**Oh vamos, no te enojes por una estupidez, además eso te ayudo a concentrar tu fuerza en tu grito, sino de otra manera ni lo hubieras logrado, ¿o me equivoco?**-le contesta el dragón.

Lelouch no tuvo de otra que asentir, de mala gana, ya que Odahviing tenía toda la razón.

-**Bien, no perdamos tiempo entonces. Tienes que seguir entrenando el grito, no te quedes parado haciendo gala de tu débil destreza, que aún te falta mucho**-le dice el dragón, lo cual saca una gotita en la nuca a Lelouch.

-Pero si yo no hice nada…-dijo el joven, más fue interrumpido por el dragón.

-**¡Vamos, sigue entrenando, no te quedes en los laureles, demonios!**-exclama Odahviing nuevamente.

-Ya voy, ya voy…-responde Lelouch.

Y así siguieron entrenando por un tiempo más, hasta que lamentablemente Lelouch fue despertado de su "descanso".

**FUERA DEL SUEÑO…**

Los rayos mañaneros del sol golpeaban la cara del pelinegro, despertándolo. El joven se levantó con gran esfuerzo, ya que ni bien abrió los ojos su cuerpo empezó a dolerle mucho.

-"¡Mierda, como me duele todo el cuerpo! apuesto a que fue por el intenso entrenamiento que me impuso Odahviing… ¡demonios, pero si no me dolía nada mientras estaba allá!"-pensó Lelouch, levantándose con esfuerzo y yendo al baño a asearse.

Unos minutos más tarde entraron sus hermanas para avisarle que ya estaban listas para ir a entrenar con Mirajane, cosa que el pelinegro aceptó de mala gana ya que estaba adolorido.

-¿Qué te sucede ahora, Lelouch?-decidió preguntarle Akemi, mientras iban saliendo de Magnolia.

-Me levante con un poco de dolor corporal, no es nada, quizás fue lo de ayer con Mirajane-responde con una mentira el pelinegro.

-mmm… ¿seguro? Para mí que lo que hiciste ayer no fue tan pesado-le dijo Akemi, más Lelouch sólo la ignoró, causando que la chica deje de preguntar tantas cosas.

Al llegar al lugar acordado con Mirajane para entrenar ésta no se encontraba todavía allí, así que los hermanos Akatsuki decidieron esperarla. Pasaron como diez o quince minutos, hasta que la albina apareció, y se disculpó por su tardanza.

-¡Gomen! Es que unos asuntos en el gremio a último momento me tomaron desprevenida, pero el maestro me prometió que los terminaría él mismo. Bueno, no perdamos tiempo y vayamos, ¿sí?-pide la usuaria del Take Over.

-¡Hai, Mira-sensei!-responden las dos pelinegras.

-Lelouch-llama Mirajane atrayendo la atención del chico-Tú y yo también tenemos pendiente entrenamiento, ¿no es así?-pregunta.

-S-Sí –responde Lelouch aguantándose el dolor, que ahora raramente era mucho mayor que cuando se despertó. Mirajane nota sus movimientos raros, y se preocupa un poco.

-¿Te…sientes bien, Lelouch?-le pregunta la maga demoniaca, a lo que el pelinegro asiente con esfuerzo.

-S-Sí, no te p-preocupes por mí-le responde Lelouch con una sonrisa forzada.

-Bueno, si todo está en orden podemos irnos-dice Mirajane.

Las demás chicas asienten y siguen a Mirajane hacia el lago en donde seguirían su práctica.

Después de que se perdieran de su vista, Lelouch cayó al piso arrodillado y tomándose el estómago.

-"¡Diablos, cuanto dolor!"-grita en su mente el muchacho.

-**¿¡Que te sucede Lelouch?!**-pregunta Odahviing en su interior, el cual sonaba bastante preocupado.

-"¡Me duele increíblemente todo el cuerpo, me voy a desmayar del dolor en cualquier momento!"-responde Lelouch.

-**¡Mierda! A ver, no te preocupes, voy a tratar de sanarte y a ponerte como nuevo**-le dijo el dragón.

Por un momento Lelouch pensó que desfallecería, ya que sintió un pico agudo de dolor en el cuerpo, pero solo fue por un segundo ya que después sintió como si una brisa fresca rozara su cuerpo y le quitara absolutamente todo el dolor que tenía. El muchacho se sintió muy aliviado después de eso.

-¡**Por Akatosh, pensé por un momento que te perdería!**-dijo Odahviing aliviado también.

-"¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió?"-le pregunta Lelouch, sentándose en el suelo.

-**Al parecer no estás muy acostumbrado a entrenar físicamente en el plano astral, encima que eran tus primeras veces allí, por lo tanto cuando regresaste al mundo físico tu cuerpo se resintió muy de repente. Cómo sabrás no podías cansarte con facilidad en el astral porque eras puramente consciencia, pero al parecer tu cuerpo físico estaba sintiéndolo todo a través del Lazo Astral**-responde el dragón.

-"¿Eso significa que no podré entrenar más en el mundo astral, ya que me podría producir algún daño?"-pregunta nuevamente Lelouch.

-**Podrás seguir entrenando, pero hay que ser más cuidadosos. Yo tuve la culpa de querer hacerte el más fuerte en menos de dos días, y casi acabas muerto, prometo que me controlaré un poco más la próxima vez. Bueno, pero por ahora prepárate, que seguramente ya vendrá Mirajane y te propondrá entrenar con ella, cosa que me imagino aceptarás, ¿no?**-le pregunta el dragón, con, al parecer, un tono medio empalagoso.

-"Sí, Odahviing, y no hagas eso, ¿quieres?"-le dijo un poco enojado Lelouch, ya que descubrió el chiste.

-¡**Uy que amargado! Está bien, como desees**-responde Odahviing.

Lelouch se puso a meditar hasta que llegara Mirajane, cosa que sucedió como después de una hora. La albina se acercó al pelinegro, pero el muchacho decidió preguntarle algo primero.

-Mirajane, antes que nada te pregunto ¿Cómo van las chicas con el entrenamiento?-pregunta Lelouch.

-Pues la verdad van muy bien, Akemi ha progresado bastante con la magia de agua y ya puede hacer dos ataques de potencia media, y Yumi ya se sabe algunos movimientos para poder defenderse. Sólo faltas tú Lelouch-le responde la chica de cabello blanco.

-Qué bueno-comenta el pelinegro- Ok, vayamos entonces. Te aseguro que hoy estoy más preparado-le dice, a lo que Mirajane sonríe.

-Bien, le aumentaré la dificultad al entrenamiento entonces-responde la maga demoniaca.

-Por mi está bien-comenta Lelouch, y la sigue. Llegaron al lago, en donde se la veía a Akemi sostener en sus manos una esfera de agua del tamaño de un puño, lo que sorprendió a Lelouch.

-Wow! A ver Akemi quiero ver qué es lo que haces-le pide su hermano, a lo que la chica asiente, se concentra y lanza la esfera.

-**¡Water Ball!**-exclama Akemi, lanzando la esfera, la cual impacta en el tronco de un árbol cercano, dejándole un pequeño cráter en su rugosa superficie.

-Es un hechizo básico de magia lanzadora de su elemento-dice Mira.

-No importa, por lo menos está empezando a controlar su elemento, eso está muy bien, y Yumi…-dice el pelinegro, voltea en otra dirección y ve a su hermana más pequeña dando leves puñetazos y patadas a otro árbol, que estaba cubierto con alguna funda de cuero, para evitar que la niña se lastime con el mismo impacto de sus ataques. Lelouch sonríe al verla trabajando duro, así podrá defenderse en momentos en que esté sola, aunque le preocupaba por un lado su gentil personalidad, parecida en ello a Wendy, por lo que era ajena a la pelea, pero por otro lado él creía que ella era fuerte, a pesar de demostrar un apariencia frágil.

Mirajane y Lelouch siguieron su camino un poco más, hasta llegar a otro espacio entre los árboles. Allí seguirían entrenando su destreza en combate.

Primero Mirajane le dijo a Lelouch que trabajara un poco la fuerza, haciendo ejercicios físicos simples como las usuales flexiones de brazos y abdominales y otras más, cosas que al pelinegro raramente no lo cansaron tanto como el día de ayer, y eso impresionó a la maga demoniaca, ya que el anterior día el muchacho quedó agotadísimo con las pruebas, y ahora no.

-Vaya, sí que tenías razón, hoy estás de buenas Lelouch, ¿acaso tomaste algo o qué?-le pregunta la peliblanca, cosa que confundió un poco al pelinegro al principio, pero decidió responder con una broma.

-La verdad sí, tomé dos pastillas: una llamada Determinación y otra llamada Fe-bromea el chico, haciendo que Mirajane se ría un poco.

-Bueno, pues me parece que tendrás que seguir tomándolas, porque te hacen muy bien jeje-bromea también Mira, haciendo que Lelouch se ría también.

-Sí, creo que sí-comenta el pelinegro. Después de esas risas hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo, raro e incómodo, pero suerte no se alargó más ya que Mirajane llegó al rescate, cortando ese silencio.

-Tengamos otro sparring, ¿Qué te parece?-le pregunta la albina.

-Por supuesto-contesta Lelouch.

-Bueno, allí voy. Será un poco más difícil que ayer, ya que hoy estás con más energías aprovecharemos eso al máximo-dice Mira, poniéndose en pose de pelea.

-Por mí está bien-responde el pelinegro, poniéndose en otra pose de combate.

Sin dudarlo Mirajane se lanzó hacia el muchacho con un rápido puñetazo derecho, el cual esquivo sin problemas, lo que sorprendió más a Lelouch que a la propia Mirajane, entonces la peliblanca aprovecha el aparente descuido del joven y trata de asestarle un puñetazo izquierdo en la zona baja, pero se equivocó, Lelouch desvió el ataque con su brazo izquierdo, lo cual desestabilizó un poco a Mirajane. Lelouch aprovecha el momento y la empuja con la palma derecha, alejándola como dos metros nada más.

-Vaya, te volviste rápido, Lelouch. Eso no había pasado ayer-dijo Mira reincorporándose.

-Es que, a decir verdad, ayer estaba medio adormilado, pero como te dije hoy si estoy con todas las pilas puestas en sus lugares jeje-bromeó de nuevo el pelinegro. Mirajane sólo sonrió y nuevamente se lanzó hacia él, y cuando estuvo bien cerca le propinó una patada con su pierna derecha, la cual el muchacho nuevamente esquiva agachándose.

-**Buenos reflejos**-le felicita Odahviing en su interior, lo cual hace que el muchacho se desconcentrara.

Mirajane lo vio, y entonces aprovecha a lanzarle otra patada, y esta vez sí que le dio en la cabeza a Lelouch, haciendo que éste rodara lejos, pero se reincorpora rápido.

-Los siento-se disculpa la usuaria de Take Over.

-No te preocupes, no es nada-responde el pelinegro sonriendo. Luego corre hacia la albina y trata de conectar tres puñetazos rápidos y consecutivos, pero dos de ellos fueron detenidos y el otro fue desviado, por lo que ahora Lelouch era el que estaba desestabilizado. En seguida Mira le dio un golpe en la barbilla, y cuando estaba a punto de darle otro golpe cuando…

-**¡FUS!**-grita Lelouch, lanzando una especie de onda azul de su boca, la cual impactó de lleno a Mirajane y la dejó un poco atontada.

-Creo que ya es suficiente, no quiero seguir más-dijo Lelouch, y se acercó a Mirajane para ver cómo estaba-¿Estás bien Mira?-pregunta el muchacho, a lo que la albina asiente.

-Sí, gracias-le responde con una sonrisa, pero luego se vuelve seria-Lelouch, dime la verdad, ¿Cómo aprendiste eso? Ayer eras como un novato en todo esto, y hoy… sabes, no me gusta que la gente me mienta, me pone muy mal-le dice la muchacha de cabellera blanca.

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que me ha pasado desde ayer?-pregunta el joven pelinegro, y Mirajane asiente-Muy bien, sonará algo loco, pero… estoy siendo entrenado por un Dragón en mis sueños…-responde Lelouch, pero no terminó ya que fue interrumpido por Mirajane.

-Me estás mintiendo-le dijo la albina enojada.

-Es la verdad. Un dragón llamado Odahviing me está entrenando en mis sueños, me enseñó algunas técnicas y me entrenó físicamente también. Él dijo que si practicaba en sueños mis logros serían mucho más veloces y eficaces, por lo que acepté, además es el único que puede enseñarme esa magia, y por si fuera poco Odahviing no puede aparecer físicamente, sólo en pensamiento-responde Lelouch. Mirajane sólo frunció más el ceño.

-Eso no es cierto-dice la albina enojada.

-¿Y cómo explicas el hecho de que haya progresado de la noche a la mañana, sin que haya tomado nada ni ir a ningún lugar? Después de que entrenáramos tú y yo ayer, yo sólo me fui con mis hermanas a la posada, y de ahí no nos hemos movido más-dice Lelouch.

Mirajane, que había apartado la mirada hace unos segundos, la volteó en dirección a Lelouch y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Es eso verdad?-pregunta Mirajane viendo a los ojos al pelinegro.

-Por supuesto-responde Lelouch mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y Mirajane pudo comprobar que el pelinegro estaba diciendo la verdad.

-**"¡Magia JAJA!"**-exclama para sus adentros Odahviing. Sólo Dios sabrá por qué demonios dijo eso.

Con Mira y Lelouch, la primera cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: estaba mirando a Lelouch más de la cuenta, y encima fijamente a los ojos, lo que la hizo sonrojarse profundamente y se voltea a mirar otro lado rápidamente. Lelouch también lo hizo, ya que le pasó lo mismo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojó y volteó a mirar a otro lado.

-EJEM, c-creo que ya e-estaríamos por hoy, ¿no, Mira?-pregunta Lelouch aún sonrojado, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-E-Este… s-sí claro, ya t-todo está perfecto-responde Mirajane aún sonrojada.

-Muy b-bien, si no te mo-molesta ya nos va-vamos-dice el pelinegro retirándose.

-N-No, es-está bien, cui-cuídate Lelouch-le saluda la usuaria del Take Over.

-Cla-claro, igualmente Mira-responde el dragonslayer.

Mirajane se retira, al igual que Lelouch lo hace con sus hermanas, las cuales se quedaron confundidas por la repentina reacción de su hermano.

Al llegar a la posada repitieron los mismos procesos que el día anterior: darse un relajante baño y echarse a dormir lo antes posible. Para las dos chicas eso fue fácil, incluso ni bien se tumbaron en sus respectivas camas se quedaron fritas, pero para Lelouch eso no fue muy fácil que digamos. El pelinegro se revolvía en su cama, pensando en cierta albina.

-¿Será que ella… me está empezando a gustar… o sólo son mis malditas hormonas?-se pregunta el muchacho.

En otro lugar más lejano, más precisamente en Fairy Hills, en la habitación de Mirajane, la chica también estaba teniendo el mismo problema: no podía pegar el ojo, porque estaba pensando en cierto dragonslayer pelinegro de ojos marrones.

-¿Por qué será que me enojé cuando me mintió, si yo no… siento nada por él… o sí? ¿Me estaré enamorando… o sólo son mis hormonas?-se debatía a sí misma la maga demoniaca.

Después de mucho revoleo, tanto Lelouch como Mirajane logran dormirse, y una cosa era segura: ya sabemos a dónde fue a parar el pelinegro.

-**¡Saludos, Lelouch!**-recibe Odahviing al dragonslayer.

-Ah hola Odahviing, así que me dormí-dijo el pelinegro.

-**No creas que te haré una fiestecita por haber enamorado a esa chica Mirajane… no, tengo algo mejor, ¡A ENTRENAR!**-grita el dragón, lo que pone furioso (y asusta también) a Lelouch.

-¡Ey, ¿quién dijo que la enamoré? Además ella quizás no guste de mí, así que deja de molestar, ¿ok?!-le grita furioso el muchacho, olvidando un poco el miedo que sentía momentos atrás.

-**¡Uy, bueno ya no era para que te enojes tanto! ¡Rayos, ni que me hubiera puesto yo así si me lo hubieran dicho!**-comenta el dragón-**Aaaaahhh *suspiro* Okey, seguiremos entonces con nuestro entrenamiento. Ven, haré que aprendas un grito más, y después seguiremos con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo-**dice Odahviing.

-Bueno-dice Lelouch ya más tranquilo. Siguió al dragón hasta la enorme piedra, la cual estaba marcada con las anteriores palabras de su primer grito. Las palabras se borraron, y entonces, después de unos minutos, aparecieron otras tres nuevas. Lelouch se acerca vuelve a tocar la superficie iluminada, sintiendo nuevamente aquella sensación de que algo se metía en su interior. Odahviing se acerca y ve que es lo que ha aparecido en la piedra.

-**Vaya suerte que tienes, el Thu'um que has incorporado a tu ser se llama "Ciclón", el cual es poco más potente que "Fuerza Implacable". Con este grito podrás generar un frío ciclón huracanado, el cual podrá tumbar y congelar a tus enemigos. Combina la potencia y efectos de dos gritos: "Fuerza Implacable" (la fuerza para tumbar) e "Invocación de Tormenta" (el efecto del frío), pero… hay un problema**-explica el dragón.

-¿Cuál es?-pregunta Lelouch.

-**No podrás usar este grito en su totalidad si no te aprendes primero el Thu'um "Invocación de Tormenta", ya que lo requiere. Te podría enseñar, pero hay un problema más: vamos a tener que trabajar un buen tiempo para que lo aprendas, ya que, yo conozco todos los gritos, el problema es que no puedo enseñarte las palabras de poder así de fácil como lo haces con las piedras. Si tengo que enseñártelas, necesitaremos mucho tiempo**-responde Odahviing.

-Hmp… entonces es un grito muy tonto, si no sirve…-dijo el pelinegro, más fue interrumpido por el dragón.

-**¡No digas eso! El hecho de que este Thu'um no funcione no te debe de desanimar: mientras tanto podremos entrenar aún más la potencia de "Fuerza Implacable", ya que aún te falta poder con ése grito, y también comenzar con "Invocación de tormenta" cuanto antes. Vamos, aquí no hay por qué llorar**-dice Odahviing.

Lelouch lo mira por unos segundos, y una sonrisa se le genera en el rostro.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. ¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo, quiero aprender cuanto antes ese grito!-exclama ansioso el pelinegro, lo que le saca una sonrisa al dragón.

Los dos siguieron con el entrenamiento, el cual se hizo más arduo debido a la enseñanza de Odahviing con aquel grito. Pasaron como dos días completos en el astral, con pequeñísimos intervalos para descansar, Lelouch fortaleció su voz para lanzar el Thu'um Fuerza Implacable, además de que su fuerza y reflejos habían aumentado aún más, eso y también desarrolló dos técnicas del Dragonslayer Cósmico: **Uchuryuu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón Cósmico) **y el** Uchuryuu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragón Cósmico)**, basándose en Natsu, pero obviamente implantando su propio elemento de dragonslayer: el **Cosmos****.

Lamentablemente su progreso fue nuevamente interrumpido por los molestos rayos del sol, el cual golpeaban en la cara al pelinegro, quién se despertaba de mala gana. Quizás ahora no se levantaba tan agotado, pero aun así le quedaba doliendo un poco el cuerpo, eso y también recordó lo que había pasado con Mirajane el día anterior. ¿Qué será lo que la maga demoniaca le diría hoy?.

-Bah! No creo que sea para tanto-se dijo a sí mismo Lelouch, cambiándose y saliendo de su cuarto, rumbo al de sus hermanas. Cuando llegó tocó a la puerta.

-Akemi, Yumi, ¿están ahí?-pregunta el pelinegro.

-Espera, ya salimos nosotras-responde la voz de Akemi.

-Okey-dice Lelouch, y se aleja. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos, y ya estaban listas.

Los tres caminan al lugar acordado, y allí encuentran a Mirajane. Todos se saludan normalmente, lo cual deja más que tranquilo a Lelouch de que la albina no estuviera enojada ni nada por el estilo. La maga demoniaca va primero con Yumi y con Akemi como siempre, y el pelinegro se queda esperando sentado.

-Bien, por suerte todo está igual. Que se mantenga así un buen tiempo-se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho.

Y entonces siguió esperando, a que venga Mira para seguir con el encuentro.

***Thu'um: Para los que hayan jugado Skyrim lo sabràn, y para los que no el Thu'um o Grito es una forma de magia antigua que se manifiesta como un grito de un dragon, el cual lo pueden hacer todos aquellos con los conocimientos y habilidades necesarios para esto.** **El Thu'um se hace teniendo el conocimiento de un dragón real y conociendo la pronunciación de una palabra en la lengua de los dragones.**

****Cosmos: Es la energìa universal misma, pero denominada de otra manera.**

_**Continuará…**_

**¿Y bien, como estuvo eh?**

**Ya aquí se termina la parte del entrenamiento, ya sé que no se ha demostrado mucho de Akemi y Yumi, pero más adelante se verá su progreso. Por ahora sólo resta decirles… ¡Que en el siguiente capítulo se viene la saga de Edolas! Habrán situaciones y enemigos nuevos que el gremio tendrá que enfrentar, y no sólo eso, les revelaré dos pistas acerca de los posibles problemas colosales que vendrán a futuro: 1)Skyrim y 2)Ánima. Seguramente ya estarán pensando, y sí, será algo así como un crossover que incluirá un enemigo común, aunque enfatice más en Fairy Tail que otras cosas.**

**Ok, creo que ya estoy hablando de más, así que me despido, no se preocupen que ya pronto tendrán la conti, en la cual ya estoy ya trabajando ahora mismo.**

**¡Cuídense bitches, y hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Ey, qué hay de nuevo!**

**Por fin llegué, y no, no es que me haya tardado tanto, lo que pasa es que estoy súper emocionado, ya que aquí comienza la saga de Edolas, y como ya les había dicho anteriormente aparecerán cosas nuevas, podrán significar malas o buenas, no sé no adelantaré nada más, sólo lo último que me queda por decir antes de iniciar es que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**Ok, vamos ya!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, Skyrim es propiedad de Bethesda, y sólo los OC's que aparezcan aquí son de mi entera propiedad (a excepción de Erick, claro está)**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

Los tres caminan al lugar acordado, y allí encuentran a Mirajane. Todos se saludan normalmente, lo cual deja más que tranquilo a Lelouch de que la albina no estuviera enojada ni nada por el estilo. La maga demoniaca va primero con Yumi y con Akemi como siempre, y el pelinegro se queda esperando sentado.

-Bien, por suerte todo está igual. Que se mantenga así un buen tiempo-se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho.

Y entonces siguió esperando, a que venga Mira para seguir con el encuentro.

**Dragones y Magia**

**Capítulo 7: Edolas Parte 1**

Desde aquel día entonces, y pasando una semana entera, los hermanos Akatsuki estuvieron entrenando arduamente. Akemi ya manejaba a la perfección tres técnicas. Sí, lo oyeron bien tres, si anteriormente eran dos y de mediana potencia ahora eran tres, y eran ataques bastante fuertes. Yumi ya sabía defenderse bien, aprendió varios golpes y patadas que funcionaban perfectamente, a corta distancia claro está. Y finalmente Lelouch pudo aprender en su totalidad el thu'um "Fuerza Implacable", el cual le mostró a Mira cuando fue perfeccionado, arrancando varios árboles en el proceso, pero obviamente ése no era todo el poder de ese thu'um. Ya se sabía dos palabras del grito "Invocación de Tormenta", la cual lamentablemente no podía usar en público, y ahora poseía mayor fuerza y reflejos, y por supuesto había aprendido varias técnicas más de su elemento de dragonslayer. Según Odahviing, el alma de Whyro ya empezaba a unirse con el de Lelouch, eso por una parte era magnífico: los conocimientos y poder de un auténtico dragón se estaban incorporando a su ser.

-**"Pero hay un problema…. Whyro, al igual que Paarthurnax el maestro de la Voz, en sus principios era igual que todos los dragones: frío, arrogante, y… a veces con arranques asesinos. Seguramente a eso se deben sus arranques de furia sin sentido que tuvo conmigo al estar entrenando, y los cuales por cierto ayudaron de cierta manera. Pero tengo miedo de que algo más peligroso suceda, ya que aquellos sentimientos estaban fuertemente reprimidos dentro de Whyro"**-pensó el cazador alado de la nieve.

Ése día Mirajane decidió que los tres jóvenes Akatsuki tuvieran descanso, pero en realidad se refería más a sus aprendices, Yumi y Akemi, que a Lelouch, puesto que hace cuatro días vio el increíble progreso que estaba realizando el dragonslayer cósmico, así que decidió dejarlo en paz por el momento, y enfocarse más en sus hermanas. No tuvieron mejor idea que ir al gremio y estar de nuevo con sus nuevos nakamas, ya que en una semana y media no pudieron hacerlo.

Llegaron al lugar, y el ambiente, como todos sabemos, era bien cálido. Había magos celebrando… alguna cosa, y Cana furiosa les decía que se callen, luego fue reprendida por Macao y Wakaba. Levy estaba siendo acosada pasivamente por Jet y Droy, y otras cosas más. Ni bien el trío de pelinegros se sentó a la barra, Lelouch no pudo evitar escuchar de lejos una conversación entre Lucy y Wendy, las cuales estaban hablando sobre la desaparición de los dragones, el 7 de julio del año X777. Después de eso Happy intenta regarle un pescado a Charle, la cual le grita y luego se aleja del gremio.

-Pobre Happy-dijo Yumi apenada.

-Esa Charle fue muy dura con él-dijo Akemi.

Lelouch se volteó hacia sus hermanas con una expresión serena.

-No se preocupen, él estará bien. Vamos a tomar algo, ¿sí?-le dice el pelinegro.

-¡Hai!-responde Yumi alegre como siempre, pero Akemi lo mira raro. Últimamente su hermano andaba actuando raro.

De repente se escuchan truenos provenientes de afuera, lo que significaba que iba a llover.

-¡Ay no, está por llover, yo no quiero que se moje mi cabello!-exclama desesperada Akemi. Al parecer las nubes le hicieron caso omiso, ya que la lluvia se largó, causando que la muchacha echara un largo suspiro.

Afuera, lejos del gremio, estaban Wendy y Charle charlando, cuando de pronto ven a una figura , bastante conocida para ambas, caminar entre la lluvia. La figura llevaba en su espalda varios bastones raros y tenía el rostro tapado.

-Wendy, nunca hubiera pensado que llegarías a este gremio…-dijo el encapuchado al momento que se sacaba la gorra y la máscara, revelando a un joven de cabello azulado y un tatuaje rojo en su mejilla derecha.

-¡Jellal!-exclama Wendy.

-¿!Que significa esto, acaso no fuiste capturado?!-pregunta la exceed blanca.

-Esa era una persona diferente a mí. Yo me llamo Mystogan, y soy miembro de Fairy Tail-se presenta el clon de Jellal-Hace siete años no sabía nada de este mundo, pero tú me diste el nombre de Jellal-dice el peliazul.

-¿Este mundo?-repite Charle.

-¿Quieres decir… que tú eres el Jellal de hace siete años? ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!-exclama Wendy lanzando lágrimas.

-Lo siento, no podía verte-dice Mystogan-Pero ahora no es momento para reencuentros felices… deben… escapar de esta ciudad lo antes posible-dice el mago, para caer de rodillas.

-¡Jellal!-exclama Wendy socorriéndolo.

-Yo… he fracasado en mi misión… ¡Ánima se ha puesto demasiado poderosa para que yo sólo tuviera que contenerla! En poco tiempo, Magnolia será eliminada-dijo el peliazul. Wendy sólo lo miraba.

-¿¡Q-Que quieres decir?!-pregunta con temerosidad y furia a la vez por la inseguridad de saber lo que seucedería.

-Es el fin. La destrucción ya está asegurada. Por lo menos tú podrías…-responde el mago incógnito, pero fue interrumpido por la dragonslayer del cielo.

-¿¡Qué pasará con Fairy Tail… y con todos en el gremio?!-pregunta Wendy con más enojo en su voz.

Mientras en Fairy Tail, algunos miraban la lluvia con confusión.

-Auuu, esta lluvia no va a parar…-dijo Lucy.

-ahm-asiente Plue, su espíritu estelar.

-Juvia no tiene la culpa-dice Juvia.

-Nadie te culpó, Juvia-dijo Gray.

Natsu estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo piensa dormir Natsu?-pregunta Elfman con una gota en la nuca.

-Dibujemos en su linda carita-dijo Gray con una sonrisa psicópata mientras sostenía un marcador.

De regreso con Wendy y Mystogan, la primera reiteró su pregunta acerca del futuro que corren sus nakamas.

-Te estoy diciendo que todos van a morir, Wendy. No puedes hacer nada-responde Mystogan.

-Iré a advertirles, no pienso dejar que les ocurra algo malo, ¡yo soy de Fairy Tail y protegeré a mis amigos!-dice Wendy mientras corría hacia el gremio.

De vuelta en el gremio, Gray terminó de dibujar en el rostro de Natsu, y éste último parecía una especie de gato feo.

-Gray, pareces un niño-le reprende Lucy viendo el resultado de su "trabajo".

Natsu se despierta sobresaltado.

-¿¡Donde hay una pelea?!-grita Natsu.

Lucy suelta un pesado suspiro, levanta un espejo de mano y se lo pasa a Natsu- Mírate –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién me hizo esto?! –exclama el dragonslayer de fuego.

-Sólo una persona es capaz de rebajarse a tu nivel…-le susurra Lucy al oído.

-¡¿Fuíste tú, Gray?!-pregunta Natsu con un aura de fuego alrededor.

-¿¡Que te pasa idiota?! ¡Es tu castigo por tus fuertes ronquidos de mierda!-responde Gray.

-¡Serás cabrón!-grita Natsu, y se arma la contienda.

-¡Ah Gray-sama! Se ve tan lindo cuando pelea-dice Juvia, con el extra-extra brillo en sus soñadores ojos.

De pronto aparece Mirajane de X lugar, vistiendo un saco negro arriba del típico vestido rosado que llevaba encima. Se dirige a Cana, quien estaba viendo divertida la anterior escena.

-Cana, atiende por favor a los invitados mientras yo no esté-pide la albina. Cana se da media vuelta y la mira confundida.

-Oh Mira, ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunta la campeona bebedora.

-A la iglesia-responde la maga demoniaca-Elfman ¿me acompañas?-le pregunta a su hermano.

-Claro, neechan-responde el hombre. Los dos entonces salen del gremio.

-¿Por qué Mira-san y Elfman van a la iglesia en un día como este?-pregunta la maga estelar.

-Casi es el aniversario de la muerte de Lissana, la hermana menor de Elfman y Mira-responde Cana.

-Fue hace como dos años… un accidente en una misión. Cuando se acerca el aniversario, ellos dos empiezan a ir a la iglesia-dice Levy, la cual estaba al lado de Lucy leyendo un libro.

-Ahora que lo pienso, me recuerdas un poco a Lissana… por la buena relación que llevas con Natsu-comenta Cana.

-¿Ah sí?-pregunta Lucy. Voltea a ver a Natsu, quién después de estar peleando con Gray, un segundo después de la contienda se puso a dormir como si nada, y la rubia sonríe hacia sus adentros-"A Natsu le gustaba una chica, ¿eh?"-piensa la maga estelar, con un ligerísimo rubor.

La lluvia parecía no querer ceder, en el gremio estaban todos extrañamente calmados, sólo sentados, bebiendo o charlando sin subir el volumen. Lucy estaba apoyada en la mesa junto a Levy con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-Ay, no hay nada que hacer…-se quejó Lucy.

-Cuando llueve así, es difícil sentirse motivado para ir a una misión-comenta Levy sin despegar su mirada del libro.

-Aaaaahhh *suspiro* quisiera que algo interesante pasara…-dice Lucy.

En la barra, las hermanas de Lelouch estaban charlando en voz baja, mientras que el pelinegro estaba sentado, absorto en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en Mirajane, y se dio cuenta el porqué de su extraña actitud: la muerte de Lissana. Lelouch recordó la escena en donde Lissana "moría" supuestamente, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste al saber de la situación de la maga demoniaca. Lamentablemente otra vez sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierto dragón.

-**Ey, mocoso…**-llamó la voz de Odahviing.

-"¿Qué quieres?"-le pregunta Lelouch.

-**Estate preparado**-fue la respuesta del dragón.

-"¿A que te refieres con eso?"-pregunta nuevamente el pelinegro.

-**Sólo estate preparado, creo que algo va a suceder…**-fue la otra respuesta de Odahviing. Lelouch solo quedó confuso ante aquel comentario.

Afuera del gremio, Wendy corría con todas sus energías para avisar a todos sus nakamas que salgan del gremio. Ella vio hacia el cielo, y vio como la tormenta se situaba encima del edificio como un remolino. Detrás de ella, los edificios iban desapareciendo en millones de partículas de luz, las cuales eran tragadas por aquel vórtice, llamado Ánima por Mystogan.

-¡Amigos, tenemos problemas! ¡El cielo…!-gritaba Wendy a pocos metros del gremio, más no pudo seguir porque vio como el edificio estaba siendo engullido por Ánima.

Se formó un gigantesco torbellino que alzó todo lo que estaba presente en Magnolia, dejando sólo una nube de polvo en el ambiente.

Todo ahora era un páramo desolado, no había absolutamente nada ni nadie, a excepción de Wendy, quién yacía tirada en el suelo producto del feroz viento del torbellino, que la lanzó por los aires.

La pequeña de cabellos azules se levantó despacio hasta quedar arrodillada, observaba el paisaje sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

-No puede ser… el gremio ha… desaparecido… y toda la ciudad también…-se dijo a sí misma-¡Imposible!-exclama dándose la vuelta y caminando, esperando ver a alguien-¿Qué fue lo que ha pasado?-se pregunta con signos de desesperación.

Wendy empieza a correr, y gritando para asegurarse de que en las cercanías hubiera alguien con vida.

-¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! ¡¿Alguien?!-grita la dragonslayer del cielo, sin obtener respuestas. Wendy cae de rodillas-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué…? ¿Por qué soy la única que está aquí? ¿A pesar de que la ciudad y el gremio han desaparecido?-se preguntaba la chica mirándose las manos.

De repente un bulto moviéndose en el suelo llama su atención. De aquel bulto sale de repente un brazo. En un primer momento Wendy se asusta terriblemente, después ve que podría ser alguien que necesitara de su ayuda, así que la niña se acercó y tiró del brazo que salió del suelo, y un pelinegro de ojos marrones salió a la superficie tosiendo.

-Cof Cof ¡Mierda! ¿que ha pasado?-se preguntó Lelouch.

-¡Lelouch-san!-exclama Wendy, feliz de que hubiera alguien más allí.

-¡Oh, hola Wendy! Yo… espera… ¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunta el pelinegro mirando alrededor y observando la nada ante sus ojos.

-Este es el gremio-responde la peliazul. Lelouch pone una cara de asombro.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclama el pelinegro.

-¡Un agujero apareció de repente en el cielo, y ha absorbido al gremio y la ciudad!-responde Wendy.

Lelouch entonces recuerda algo importante que se le escapó de la mente: Edolas. Ésa era la única respuesta factible en ese momento. Pero a raíz de ese pensamiento vino otro más, un pensamiento que lo alarmó bastante: sus hermanas.

-¡Ay no!-exclama desesperado Lelouch-¡Yumi! ¡Akemi!-empieza a gritar desesperado.

De pronto otro bulto se hace presente en medio de los dos, el cual se abre revelando a Natsu.

-¿eh, que pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?-se pregunta Natsu mirando a todos lados.

-En el gremio, Natsu-responde Lelouch.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunta el pelirosa de nuevo, creyendo que era una broma.

-Lelouch-san tiene razón, Natsu-san, el gremio desapareció, un agujero en el cielo se los llevó a todos-dice Wendy.

-¿Se golpearon la cabeza o qué? ¡Esa es una locura!-exclama Natsu aun pensando que le estaban jugando una broma.

-¡No!-responden Wendy y Lelouch.

-¿Tal vez solo los dragonslayer estamos aquí?-se pregunta Wendy.

-Eso es correcto-dice una voz, todos voltean y ven a Charle volando con sus alas.

-¡Charle, gracias a Dios estás bien!-exclama feliz la dragonslayer del cielo.

-Supongo que sí-responde la exceed-Deberías dar las gracias al poder de la magia especial que tienes como dragonslayer. Me alegro de que estén bien-dice la gata blanca.

-¡¿Entonces dónde están los demás?!-exclama Natsu.

-Se han ido, o más precisamente… Han sido absorbidos por Ánima y aniquilados-responde Charle.

-¿Ánima?-pregunta Wendy.

-El agujero en el cielo, es la puerta de Edolas, el mundo del otro lado-responde Charle.

-Bien, por lo menos sabes algo, pero…espera un segundo… ¿Por qué te encuentras bien?-le pregunta Lelouch.

Detrás de ella aparece Happy, volando también.

-¡Natsu! ¿¡Qué es esto?! ¡La ciudad…!-grita Happy.

-¡Happy!-grita Natsu feliz.

-Estás bien-dice Wendy feliz.

-Yo he venido desde el otro mundo, Edolas. Y el gato también-dice la exceed blanca, confundiendo a todos y más a Happy-La ciudad desapareció por una razón… y ésa razón somos el gato y yo-dice Charle.

Después de decir eso, Charle empezó a explicar el porqué de la desaparición de Magnolia: el Ánima es como una especie de vórtice-portal que absorbía toda la magia de Earthland y la transportaba a Edolas, ya que era un mundo con magia limitada. La exceed dijo que Happy y ella venían de Edolas con una misión encomendada por el rey de dicho mundo, pero no dijo nada más.

-Bien, ya hemos entendido todo, así que vamos, vamos hacia ese lugar llamado Edolas-dice Natsu.

-¡No entendiste nada!-exclama Charle.

-Entonces… ¿todos están en Edolas, verdad?-pregunta Lelouch fingiendo no saber nada.

-Así es-responde Charle.

-Pues en ese caso debemos ir allí y salvarlos-dice Natsu, mirando al agujero en el cielo.

-¿Qué piensas Charle?-pregunta Wendy a su exceed.

-Podría estar allí… pero no sé si podremos salvarlos. Ni siquiera sé si podamos regresar de Edolas-dice Charle.

-Bueno, ya que mis amigos no están aquí, no necesito regresar. Todos excepto Igneel…-dijo Natsu de manera melancólica.

-Tienes razón-dice Wendy.

-¿Realmente podremos salvar a todos?-pregunta Happy, y su estómago empieza a hacer ruidos.

-Bueno, creo que puedo llevarlos allí, pero si hacemos eso necesito que me prometan un par de cosas. Regresar a Edolas viola mis órdenes, no podemos ser descubiertos por la gente del Reino. Todos debemos disfrazarnos-dice Charle.

-Genial-exclama Natsu.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Charle?-pregunta Wendy.

-Sí, ya me he decidido-responde Charle-Y tú gato varón, no me preguntes sobre nuestras órdenes-ordena la gata.

-Aye…-responde Happy, y su estómago vuelve a rugir.

-Otra cosa, no sé nada, excepto información básica sobre Edolas. No podré guiarlos-dice Charle.

-Está bien-dice Natsu.

-Finalmente, si el gato varón o yo los traicionamos, no duden en matarnos-pide la exceed blanca.

Natsu, Wendy y Lelouch quedaron más que sorprendidos con eso último.

-No haría algo así…-dice Happy, y su estómago vuelve a rugir.

-¿¡Podrías dejar de hacer eso?!-pregunta exasperada Charle.

De pronto Natsu mira a Lelouch, Lelouch mira a Wendy, y Wendy mira a Natsu, y los tres finalmente asienten en silencio.

Charle convoca sus alas y empieza a levitar frente a los presentes.

-Vamos. Gato varón, toma a Natsu-ordena Charle.

-¿Volarán hacia allá?-pregunta Lelouch.

-Así es. Nuestras alas fueron creadas para ese propósito: regresar a Edolas-responde Charle.

-¡Bien, vamos Happy! ¡Vamos a tu país natal!-exclama Natsu a su fiel compañero azulado.

-¡Aye!-responde Happy.

Charle entonces toma Wendy, y Happy se ocupa de Natsu, pero algo no encajaba… faltaba Lelouch.

-Creo que tenemos un problema-dice Wendy.

-¿Cuál?-pregunta el tonto de Natsu.

-Lelouch-san no tiene quién lo lleve-responde Wendy.

Lelouch recién cae en la cuenta también.

-Ah-dice Lelouch-No, no se preocupen, ustedes vayan tranquilos nomás, yo me las apañaré-dice Lelouch.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunta Natsu.

-Totalmente-fue lo único que respondió Lelouch. Charle y Happy decidieron partir, llevando a sus nakamas con ellos.

Los dos exceed volaron y volaron, cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza. Cuando estaban a punto de perderse de la vista del pelinegro, éste último se agachó levemente, mirando hacia arriba.

-"¿**Ya estás listo?"**-pregunta la voz de Odahviing en su interior.

-"Sí"-responde Lelouch.

-**"Tienes que hacerlo lo más rápido posible, si ellos cruzan no habrá más energía del Ánima para que nosotros podamos cruzar. Si no lo hacemos a tiempo, tus hermanas podrían correr grave peligro"**-dice Odahviing.

-"No, no voy a permitir que le suceda nada malo"-responde Lelouch con tono seguro.

-**"Bueno, estate preparado, yo te avisaré cuando saltarás"**-dice Odahviing.

Natsu y Happy, y Wendy y Charle, ya estaban cruzando el agujero de Ánima, y entonces unos círculos concéntricos se forman en el cielo junto con sonidos de truenos.

-**"¡AHORA!"**-grita el dragón.

Debajo de Lelouch aparece un círculo brillante dorado, y un segundo después un cráter yacía en el suelo junto con un sonido de una explosión. Lelouch dio un increíble salto hacia el portal de Edolas.

-**"¡Bien, vas bien! ¡Ya casi llegamos!"**-exclama Odahviing.

Lelouch tuvo que cerrar sus ojos debido a que una luz muy fuerte lo estaba cegando cuando llegó al portal. Después de un minuto de mucha iluminación, el pelinegro abre los ojos, para toparse con una vista sorprendente: el mundo de Edolas.

_**Continuará…**_

**Muy bien, ¿Qué tal estuvo eh? ¿Merece reviews… o tomatazos?**

**Como leyeron ésta fue la primera parte, un poco aburrida sí, pero estoy seguro que en el próximo capítulo comenzará la acción, además de que… se van a sorprender bastante con los nuevos personajes que aparecerán en el mundo de Edolas jejeje. Cómo dije anteriormente, y no pienso spoilear más de la cuenta, el tema de Edolas traerá más problemas que soluciones al mundo de Earthland, espero poder retratarlo en próximos capítulos para que así me puedan entender ;D.**

**Ok, con esto nos estaremos leyendo dentro de unos días muchachines, ¡cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola!**

**Me tardé un poco sí, lamentablemente anduve viciando nuevamente con Skyrim (maldito juego **** ) Y por eso me retrasé con la subida.**

**Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo, habrán muchas sorpresas en él**

**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni Skyrim me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores/compositores/dibujantes o lo que sea.**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

-**"Bueno, estate preparado, yo te avisaré cuando saltarás"**-dice Odahviing.

Natsu y Happy, y Wendy y Charle, ya estaban cruzando el agujero de Ánima, y entonces unos círculos concéntricos se forman en el cielo junto con sonidos de truenos.

-**"¡AHORA!"**-grita el dragón.

Debajo de Lelouch aparece un círculo brillante dorado, y un segundo después un cráter yacía en el suelo junto con un sonido de una explosión. Lelouch dio un increíble salto hacia el portal de Edolas.

-**"¡Bien, vas bien! ¡Ya casi llegamos!"**-exclama Odahviing.

Lelouch tuvo que cerrar sus ojos debido a que una luz muy fuerte lo estaba cegando cuando llegó al portal. Después de un minuto de mucha iluminación, el pelinegro abre los ojos, para toparse con una vista sorprendente: el mundo de Edolas.

**Dragones y Magia**

**Capítulo 8: Edolas Parte 2**

Edolas. El planeta paralelo de Earthland, en persona, parecía incluso más extraño que cuando Lelouch lo vio en la pantalla del computador. Se sorprendió bastante por los rarísimos colores que ofrecía el paisaje a su alrededor, la vegetación y otras cosas. Miró a ambos lados para ver si veía a Natsu y compañía, pero lamentablemente no pudo divisarlos, ni a la lejanía.

-¿En dónde podrán estar?-se preguntó Lelouch, el cual estaba planeando en el cielo gracias a su energía que usaba para mantenerse en el aire. Pero de pronto sintió como que algo estaba fallando: su magia, no podía usarla.

-¡¿Qué mierda…?!-gritó el muchacho, dando manotazos al aire, tratando de agarrar algo aparentemente invisible.

-**"Creo que no puedes usar magia, Lelouch"**-avisa Odahviing en su interior.

-"¡Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de ello! ¡Muchas gracias!"-le grita Lelouch enojado.

-**"De nada. Sólo una cosa más: Prepárate para el impacto"**-dice el dragón, y Lelouch cayó. Afortunadamente cayó sobre lo que parecía ser un hongo gigante, pero lamentablemente quedó atrapado en él.

En otra parte, Natsu, Happy, Wendy y Charle miraban asombradísimos el paisaje alrededor suyo: el mundo de Edolas. Veían con asombro que varias porciones de tierra flotaban en el aire como por arte de magia (y lo era).

-Esto… es Edolas…-se dijo a sí misma Charle, sin salir de su asombro.

-Mis raíces…-susurró Happy.

-Las islas… flotan…-dijo Wendy.

-Este es tu mundo, Happy-le dice Natsu.

-Sí, Edolas… realmente es… raro-comenta el gato azulado.

-¡Está lleno de árboles y plantas extrañas!-exclama Wendy.

-¡Wow, mira eso Happy!-grita Natsu a su amigo, señalándole un río que flotaba en el aire.

-¡Fluye un río en el cielo!-exclama Happy.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunta Wendy.

-Por favor gente! Sé cómo se sienten, pero no vinimos aquí como turistas. No se entusiasmen-dice Charle, calmando los ánimos.

-Sí, tienes razón-se disculpa Wendy.

De pronto las alas de Charle y Happy desaparecen, y acto seguido los cuatro caen al suelo. Por suerte su caída se retrasa gracias a unas enormes plantas parecidas a globos, las cuales fueron destruidas por los magos en su "descenso".

-Mis alas…-se lamentó Happy, acostado en la superficie de la planta en la que aterrizaron. Atrás de él se lo ve a Natsu, batallando ferozmente para poder ponerse de pie, ya que aterrizó de cabeza y terminó incrustado en la planta.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-pregunta Wendy.

-Ya se los había dicho, ¿recuerdan? No pueden usar magia libremente-responde Charle.

-Ah claro…-dice Wendy.

-Me siento extraño…-comenta Happy.

Natsu logra salir impulsándose con un salto, y quedando parado en medio de todos.

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos a buscar a todos!-exclama Natsu con fervor.

Todos entonces bajan de la planta, y comienzan a caminar entre la vegetación.

-**"Vaya, por lo que veo, en este mundo te es imposible usar la magia"**-comenta Odahviing.

-"Cielos, felicidades por el descubrimiento, Odahviing, no sabes lo bien que me hace escucharlo"-responde Lelouch con gran sarcasmo, mientras que seguía caminando en la tupida vegetación.

-**"¡No me subestimes mocoso!"**-grita el dragón exasperado-**"*suspira* Por Akatosh, harás que me suba la presión uno de estos días"**-comenta ya más calmado.

-"Lo siento Odahviing, no quería hacerlo, pero últimamente me siento raro. Lo lamento"-se disculpa el pelinegro.

-**"No te preocupes, ya estoy bien"**-le contesta Odahviing-**"Muy bien, ¿sabes lo que haremos? Aprovecharemos esta oportunidad para que pongas a prueba otra de las habilidades del dragón cósmico. A ver intenta gritar"**-pide el cazador. Lelouch asiente.

-**¡FUS!**-grita el pelinegro, más no ocurre nada. Odahviing en su interior sonríe.

-**Este mundo posee magia distinta, pero magia al fin y al cabo. Lo que harás, mi estimado, será poner en práctica la Meditación Cósmica**-dice el dragón, y Lelouch se pone en marcha.

En otro lugar, cierto pelirrojo de armadura oscura y espada en la espalda, se estaba levantando pesadamente.

-aaahhhh ¡mierda!…-exclama Erick sobándose la cabeza-Que golpecito…-se dijo a sí mismo, para luego abrir los ojos y ver el extraño lugar en el que se encontraba-¡Ey ey ey, un segundo! ¿¡dónde estoy?! ¡Esto no parece el gremio!-exclama el pelirrojo. Caminó alrededor por unos minutos, viendo a todos lados, para luego detenerse en seco, con su mano derecha en su mentón, como si fuera un detective.

-Que yo sepa esto no se parece en nada a los bosques de Earthland, supongo que estoy en otro lugar-se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo. En eso tuvo una brillante idea, que se le pudo haber ocurrido hace unos minutos atrás. Da un salto y se trepa a un extraño árbol de la zona, y puede apreciar, con la quijada en suelo literalmente, el paisaje frente a él. Vio un bosque, repleto de plantas y colores extraños, y eso no es todo: ¡Islas flotaban en el cielo, por el amor de Jesucristo!

-Ay mamá… estoy en otro mundo-se dijo Erick, entre asombrado y aterrado. Bajó del árbol y se dispuso a buscar a sus nakamas-tengo que ir a por mis amigos, debo ver si están bien-dijo Erick, y empezó a correr entre el denso follaje del lugar.

-¿Por donde comenzaremos a buscar, Natsu?-pregunta el gato azulado.

-¡Eso déjamelo a mí! Puedo confiar en mi olfato para algo como…-responde Natsu seguro de sí mismo. Empieza a olfatear el aire y…-¿Eh? ¡No sirve, hay tantas cosas que nunca antes he olido que no puedo distinguir que cosa es!-dice Natsu decepcionado.

-Tienes razón. El aire también es distinto-dice Wendy al probar el aire del lugar.

-¿Eso significa que el fuego también sabrá distinto?-pregunta Natsu mientras siguen caminando.

-¡A mí no me preguntes eso, por favor!-exclama Charle.

-Debimos empacar almuerzos…-comenta Wendy.

-¡¿Acaso es hora de relajarse?!-pregunta Charle exasperada.

-Cómo sea, ¿adónde vamos?-pregunta Natsu.

-No lo sé, sólo seguiremos caminando, y seguramente llegaremos a algún lado-responde Charle.

-Eso no soluciona nada-dice Natsu.

-Pues no tenemos otra opción, además de no poder evitarlo-dice Charle mientras ahora caminaban por un montón de hongos altos y grandes, parecidas a las amanitas-Deberemos de buscar algún tipo de disfraz para pasar desapercibidos si no queremos que nos reporten con el Reino-dice Charle.

Siguieron caminando, ahora por una especie de puente hecho de fuertes ramas, sobre un enorme río. Mientras los magos pasaban vieron un pez en el agua, y cómo Happy tenía hambre… pues ya se imaginarán.

-¡UN PESCADOOO!-grita Happy.

-¡Genial, lo atraparemos y lo cocinaremos!-exclama Natsu.

De repente el pez sale del agua, pero era un pez… ¡Era un monstruo marino!.

-¡Es gigantesco!-grita Wendy.

-¡Se ve delicioso!-exclama Happy con agua en la boca.

-¡Oh, un gran y enorme tipo! ¡Me estoy encendiendo!-dice Natsu sonriente.

-Pero Natsu-san, creo que deberíamos seguir…-comenta Wendy.

-Sólo tomará tres segundos-dijo Natsu, y se lanzó hacia la bestia tratando de asestarle un golpe, más no tuvo efecto alguno. El monstruo lo azotó contra el agua.

-¡Natsu-san!-grita Wendy. Natsu sale del agua con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó?-se preguntó confundido el pelirosa.

-¡Te lo dije, ¿recuerdas?! ¡No puedes usar magia libremente en Edolas!-le grita Charle enojada.

-Lo que significa…-dice Natsu.

-¡CORRAMOOOOOOOS!-gritan todos, escapando del monstruo del agua.

-"Me siento… extraño… algo parece estar… entrando en mí interior…"-piensa Lelouch, sentado en pose meditativa, ejecutando la Meditación Cósmica-"Odahviing… ¿estás ahí?"-llama el muchacho más nadie contesta-"Odahviing… Odahviing…"-sigue llamando el chico-"Oye esto no es gracioso, ¿estás ahí?"-pregunta Lelouch con tono más subido, el cual esta vez sí obtuvo respuestas.

-**"Sí, aquí estoy mocoso, te estoy escuchando"**-responde el dragón-"**Muy bien, ya terminamos. Ahora levántate… ¡Y grita con absolutamente todas tus fuerzas, no te contengas!"**-exclama el dragón. Parecía ansioso.

Lelouch abre los ojos, se levanta, infla el pecho, frunce el ceño y…

-**¡FUS… RO DAAAAAAAH!**-grita Lelouch con todas sus fuerzas. Se escucha un trueno, y de su boca emerge una gran onda azul que destruye varios árboles y genera un gran cráter en el suelo. El pelinegro se quedó mudo (por la sorpresa, no porque quedó mudo debido al grito).

-**"Felicidades, ya puedes usar magia en Edolas"**-dice Odahviing.

El pelinegro decide entonces seguir con su búsqueda, sin mediar palabra alguna, lo que confundió un poco al dragón.

-**"¿No dirás nada?"**-pregunta el cazador alado de la nieve.

-Prefiero no hacerlo-contesta Lelouch-Por ahora tengo que seguir buscando a mis hermanas y a mis amigos del gremio, no hay tiempo para nada más-dice.

-**"Cómo quieras"**-dice el dragón. Y Lelouch siguió caminando entre los árboles.

Erick continúa su caminata en el bosque del extraño mundo al cual llegó. Todo era muy extraño, pero decir eso era poco para lo que veían sus ojos: islas flotando en el cielo, plantas de diversos tamaños y colores, ríos que fluían en el cielo, y otras cosas más.

-¿En dónde estaré?-se preguntó el pelirrojo, caminando entre unas setas gigantes.

De pronto parece escuchar un aleteo, pero el sonido era de mayor magnitud. Erick ve hacia todos lados y no ve nada, por lo que opta por esconderse en unos arbustos y observar mejor a su alrededor. Lo hizo, pero no contó con ver algo aún más extraño: en el cielo, una especie de… monstruo con alas, cuernos y patas que parecían de gallina surcaba los cielos, y junto a aquel gigante otro pero de menor estatura. Cada uno de los seres era montado por una persona. Erick afiló la mirada para ver de quiénes se trataban, y se sorprendió enormemente.

-"¡Ey, aquella se parece a Erza! Su peinado es distinto… pero más importante ¿Por qué está montando a ese monstruo?"-piensa Erick, luego fija su vista en su acompañante-"¡Esperen un segundo!... ¿Qué aquella no es la hermana de Lelouch?"-se pregunta el pelirrojo.

Natsu, Happy, Wendy y Charle seguían su trayecto, ahora sin el enorme monstruo marino persiguiéndolos, ya que el mismo cayó a un precipicio antes de agarrarlos. En el camino vieron a dos viajeros aparentemente, los cuales se le quedaron viendo por unos segundos, asombrados. Happy aprovecha a preguntarle si sabían de un gremio llamado Fairy Tail, pero los viajeros huyeron aterrorizados, lo que dejó a los magos más confundidos. Decidieron seguir, y como a los cinco minutos más de caminata encontraron una especie de casita con forma de calabaza, la cual estaba deshabitada. Los jóvenes aprovecharon para tomar prestadas unas prendas del lugar, y así evitar que los reconozcan (ver capítulo 78 del anime para saber de lo que llevaban puesto)

-Muy bien, con esto creo que ya estamos-dice Charle.

Los cuatro salen de la extraña casa, y siguen caminando. Al cabo de un rato, logran divisar a lo lejos a su tan amado gremio.

-¡Miren, es Fairy Tail!-grita Natsu emocionado y coriendo-¡El edificio es distinto, pero es Fairy Tail!-grita de nuevo.

-¡Natsu-san!-grita Wendy detrás de él.

-¡Natsu, espera!-grita Happy, ya cómo a un kilómetro de distancia. Él y Charle trataban de alcanzarle. Los cuatro al llegar al edificio entraron, y allí vieron que todos estaban, sanos y salvos.

-¡Todos están bien!-exclama Natsu con lágrimas.

-Qué suerte que los encontramos rápido-dijo Wendy feliz-Aunque el gremio se ve distinto-comenta la dragonslayer del cielo.

-¡No te preocupes en los detalles!-dice Natsu.

-Esperen… esto no está bien… debemos ocultarnos-dice Charle, y todos se esconden debajo de una mesa.

-Ese es tablero de las peticiones. ¿lo ven? Nada malo está pasando-dice Natsu señalando a una pizarra en donde efectivamente estaban los trabajos-Pero ¿por qué nos estamos ocultando?-pregunta el pelirosa.

-Miren cuidadosamente-dice Charle.

Todos observaron a una mujer de cabello azul exactamente igual a Juvia, pero nada más que la primera vestía ropas más reveladoras y estaba hablando sobre tomar una misión, después de eso se le acerca un muchacho, el cual estaba envuelto en montañas de prendas, y le pide de forma muy cariñosa acompañarle, a lo cual la Juvia de Edolas rechaza rotundamente, después de eso Natsu escucha unos comentarios acerca del amor, que hacen Warren y Max de Edolas.

-¡¿Pero que demonios?!-exclama Natsu bastante confundido por cómo se estaban comportando sus compañeros de gremio.

Luego ve que Jet y Droy parecen estar reprendiendo a Elfman de su lamentable esfuerzo en las misiones, y el peliblanco lloraba de la decepción. También observaron a un pelirrojo igualito a Erick, con la única diferencia de que Edo-Erick no llevaba armadura y se encontraba leyendo unos cuantos libros, en la barra vio a una joven que Natsu reconoció como la hermana más pequeña de Lelouch, y eso no es todo. Lo que sin duda dejó flipando a Natsu era el hecho de que Macao y Wakaba invitaran a una copa a Cana, y esta los rechazara contestando que no podía tolerar el alcohol. Natsu ya se estaba mareando con lo que sucedía, Wendy abrió los ojos como platos y Happy tenía la quijada en suelo al igual que Charle.

-¡Ey ustedes, ¿Qué están haciendo ahí abajo?!-dijo una voz femenina, pero más que femenina tenái cierto toque masculino.

Frente a los asustados magos de Earthland estaba una chica rubia exactamente igual a Lucy, pero con la diferencia de que la primera llevaba puesto un atuendo de motociclista, con una manga blanca cubriéndole parte del brazo derecho, una hombrera de metal en el mismo brazo y guantes negros. La chica los miraba de una manera muy seria, cosa que provocó escalofríos en los magos.

-¡¿Lucy…-grita Natsu.

-…san?!-completa Happy gritando al igual que su amigo.

Después de que Erick viera aquel extraño acontecimiento de las dos chicas, decidió buscar con más rapidez al gremio y sus amigos. No sabía por qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de la Erza y la Akemi que había visto. No le agradó para nada las expresiones en sus rostros.

-Debo apresurarme, llegar antes que ellas al gremio, tengo el presentimiento de que ellas no son para nada la Erza y la Akemi que he conocido, aunque a la hermana de Lelouch la haya conocido hace pocos días, se ve que esa no es la misma-dijo el pelirrojo de armadura.

-Parece que estoy dando vueltas en el mismo lugar-se dijo Lelouch enojado, viendo un árbol que aparentemente demarcaba un punto por el cual él ya pasó varias veces.

-**"Bah no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien"**-dice Odahviing.

-"Gracias por las palabras de aliento, ¿peor como continuo, eh?"-pregunta el muchacho, recibiendo silencio como respuesta-"Ah, muchas gracias entonces"-comenta sarcásticamente.

De pronto siente una presencia a varios metros de su ubicación.

-**"¿Sucede algo?"**-pregunta el dragón.

-"Sentí una presencia no muy lejos de nosotros, debo esconderme y vigilar"-responde Lelouch. Se esconde tras unos arbustos y se queda observando alrededor. Pasaron unos minutos, y el pelinegro observa con gran sorpresa que un pelirrojo bien conocido para él salía de la espesura del bosque, caminando tranquilamente y silbando.

-¡Ey Erick!-le saluda el dragonslayer al pelirrojo. Éste último mostró una cara de asombro.

-¡Lelouch, así que a ti también te dejaron tirado!-bromeó Erick.

-Podría decir que sí. Oye, ¿no has visto a alguien más por los alrededores?-le pregunta Lelouch.

-Lamentablemente no, llevo harto rato caminando y viendo nada más que… cosas raras-responde Erick acordándose de las muchachas-Escucha, hablando del tema de lo raro y eso, vi a Erza y a tu hermana Akemi-dice Erick.

-¡¿Akemi?! ¡¿Dónde está?!-pregunta Lelouch preocupado.

-Se fueron hacia aquella dirección-señala Erick hacia atrás, desde donde él mismo volvía-Pero… iban en unas especies de… monstruos voladores gigantes, no podría explicártelo muy bien. El hecho es que cuando las vi, tuve un muy mal presentimiento-responde Erick.

-¿Cómo que mal presentimiento?-interroga nuevamente el pelinegro.

-Uno de peligro, por eso me escondí. En las veces que he hecho misiones y en las que tuve ese "sexto sentido" por decirlo así, no me he equivocado. Parece ser que Erza y tu hermana no son las que estamos buscando… son… una especie de clones… no sé, esto me confunde cada vez más-responde el pelirrojo.

Lelouch no lo podía creer: sabía que Erza ahora era la enemiga de Fairy Tail… ¿pero su propia hermana aliada con ella? Sí, definitivamente era la versión paralela de Akemi en Edolas, ahora debía cuidarse… de su propia hermana. Si estaba con Erza Knightwalker, entonces…

-"No quiero saber cómo es ella"-pensó Lelouch con miedo.

Después de que Natsu y compañía fueran descubiertos por Lucy Ashley, la contraparte de Lucy de Earthland, la chica le dio un fuerte abrazo y dijo al pelirosa lo mucho que la tenía preocupada, después de eso Edo-Lucy ejecutó una llave a Natsu por haber "escapado" supuestamente. Warren y Max vitoreaban por tal escena, Cana decía, de manera dulce, que eso no estaba bien, Elfman lloraba y Jet y Droy le regañaban.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Qué acaso este es el efecto de Edolas, que todo y todos estén al revés?-se preguntaba Happy.

En la barra estaba Edo-Mirajane, quien saludó a Natsu.

-Mira es la misma de siempre-dijo Natsu.

-Eso es aburrido-comenta el gato azul.

De pronto Macao y Wakaba se acercan a Wendy y los dos gatos.

-Por cierto… ¿Quiénes son la chica y los gatos?-pregunta Macao.

-¿Gatos?-repite Wakaba la última parte.

-¿¡Gatos?!-gritaron todos los presentes.

-¿¡Que significa esto?!-pregunta Jet.

-¿¡Que están haciendo los exceed aquí?!-pregunta Droy.

Edo-Gray estaba temblando de miedo, y Juvia al verlo lo reprende por su deplorable actitud.

Todos estaban como en pose defensiva, pero después de observarlos bien, la Mirajane de Edolas tranquilizó a los miembros diciendo que Happy y Charle sólo se parecían a los Exceed. Después de eso Edo-Lucy siguió "interrogando" a Natsu acerca de su paradero. Se armó un alboroto en el gremio, cosa que no pasó ni desapercibida para dos personas que estaban muy concentradas en sus labores: una chica de baja estatura, con cabello azul corto, vestida con una minifalda y una especie de top con tirantes, además de llevar botas anaranjadas, era muy parecida a Levy. La segunda persona era el pelirrojo antes descrito, llevaba puesto una remera gris con un pantalón jean azul y unas zapatillas del mismo color que la remera. A ambos les resaltó una venita en la frente y gritan a todo pulmón.

-¡¿Pueden dejar de hacer ruido, que no ven que estamos en cosas importantes?!-gritan ambos.

Todos quedaron quietos por el momento, mientras tanto Wendy, quién estaba con Charle se dieron cuenta de que varias personas faltaban en aquel lugar.

-Oh sí… No parece como si Erza-san, Lelouch-san y Akemi-san estuvieran aquí-comenta Wendy.

-Tienes que estar bromeando… ¿una Erza aquí? ¿me pregunto cómo sería?-se decía Natsu, mientras empezaba a soñar que Erza en Edolas sería una debilucha que se dejaría gritar por Natsu.

-Oye ese es tu sueño-le dice Happy-Erza sería así definitivamente-y Happy empieza a soñar que Erza lo protegería de todo, que sería su guardaespaldas.

-Que tontos-comenta Charle.

Pero de pronto un grito los saca a todos de sus casillas.

-¡Las Cazadoras ya están aquí, nos descubrieron!-grita Nab aterrado, el mismo venía del exterior.

-¡Maldición!-grita Max.

-¡Ya nos han localizado!-exclamó Warren.

-La gente del Reino está tras nosotros nuevamente-dice Cana.

-¡Esto es terrible!-exclaman Macao y Wakaba en conjunto.

-¿Reino?-pregunta Happy.

-La gente que nos envió a la Tierra-responde Charle.

-¿Son enemigos… de Fairy Tail?-reitera Happy con lágrimas.

Todos estaban aterrados, pero por suerte el gremio contaba con un sistema de transmisión mágica para sacarlos de ese problema (algo parecido a la teletransportación). A unos dos kilómetros aproximadamente, se iban acercando las Cazadoras.

-Déjame un poco de diversión para mí también, Erza-neesan-dice Akemi con una sonrisa maléfica.

-De acuerdo-responde Edo-Erza con una media sonrisa.

Las dos iban ya acercándose peligrosamente, montadas en aquellas cosas feas.

Erick iba acompañando a Lelouch, ya que éste último tuvo la "brillante" idea de seguir a Erza y Akemi en su trayecto. En un primer momento estuvo en desacuerdo con el pelinegro, pero después se acordó de sus compañeros de gremio y que probablemente sus vidas estén en riesgo, además del posible hecho de que no pudieran usar magia en este mundo.

Después de un rato de seguir el rastro, los dos se detienen en seco y rápidamente buscan un lugar donde esconderse, ya que divisaron a lo lejos a los monstruos que eran montados por las chicas, las cuales sobrevolaban un extraño edificio-planta que tenía una bandera… ¿¡de Fairy Tail?!.

-¡Es el gremio!-exclama Erick en voz baja. Lelouch no dijo nada, sólo observaba atónito lo que ocurría.

Alrededor del gremio parecía que había una especie de campo gravitatorio, ya que las piedras cercanas estaban volando, hasta que de un momento a otro el edificio desapareció de la vista de todos, dejando sólo un cráter humeante en su lugar.

-Transmisión, ¿eh?-dijo Erza, aún arriba del lomo de su "corcel".

-Malditas ratas, otra vez escaparon-maldijo Akemi. Lelouch escuchó eso, y no podía creer su tono.

De pronto un hombre de barbilla partida, cabello rubio con un peinado que desafiaba a la gravedad, portando una armadura rosada con capa blanca se acerca al lugar.

-Magia de transmisión, ¿eh? Desperdiciar tanto poder mágico tan tontamente. Realmente son una bola de problemas. Ese maldito gremio oscuro…-dijo el hombre.

-Ya llegaste, SugarBoy-dice Erza.

Akemi le dedica una mirada de gran molestia.

-Esas hadas son rápidas corriendo, sí…-comenta SugarBoy.

-Revolotean de un lado a otro como moscas… malditas pestes…-dice Akemi con furia.

-mmm… estuvieron cerca, Cazadoras, pero no siempre podrán transferirse. Es sólo cosa de tiempo para que atrapen a su presa. Hablando de otro tema, parece que el plan del Ánima fue todo un éxito-dice SugarBoy.

-¿El Fairy Tail de la tierra fue destruido?-pregunta Erza.

Tanto Erick como Lelouch abrieron ampliamente sus orejas.

-Más precisamente absorbido. A nuestro rey le gustan las cosas en grande-responde el hombre de armadura rosada.

-¿Y que le pasó a los magos de la Tierra que fueron absorbidos?-pregunta Akemi.

-Están en la Ciudad Real. Se convirtieron en una lácrima gigante-responde SugarBoy.

-Excelente-dice Akemi con una sonrisa.

-Ahora Edolas y no necesita preocuparse por el poder mágico por el momento-comenta Erza.

Los dos magos escondidos entre los arbustos cerraron sus puños con fuerza. Esperaron hasta que los "enemigos" se marcharan, y una vez que lo hicieron los dos muchachos salieron.

Erick notó que Lelouch tenía un la furia y la tristeza mezcladas en su rostro, eso además de que no dejaba de apretar su puños con fuerza.

-Oye, Lelouch…-llama Erick a su compañero. Lelouch parece relajarse, para luego mirar al cielo con el ceño fruncido.

-No puedo creer que Akemi sea nuestra enemiga en este mundo-dijo en voz alta el dragonslayer-Pero supongo que así debe ser, ahora debemos de buscar primero a Natsu y a Wendy, ellos deben estar en algún lado. Cuando los encontremos…-decía el pelinegro, más fue interrumpido por Erick.

-Iremos por los demás-finaliza el pelirrojo-Bueno, ¿alguna idea de cómo los encontraremos? Ya sabemos que la gran mayoría del gremio se convirtió en una lácrima gigante, ubicada en la Ciudad Real. Ahora debemos saber la ubicación de esa tal ciudad, y la de Natsu y Wendy-.

-Creo que tengo una idea-dice Lelouch mientras se acerca al hoyo producido por la transmisión del Fairy Tail de Edolas.

-"Odahviing, ¿podrás captar su ubicación?"-pregunta el pelinegro.

-**"¡Pues claro que sí! ¡No por nada me llaman el Gran Cazador Alado de la Nieve!"**-exclama el dragón con gran orgullo en su voz.

**Ubicación: Dimensión n° 508 – Skyrim**

Un gran dragón negro surcaba los cielos de manera imponente. El mismo se estaba dirigiendo a unas ruinas, las cuales se podía ver a lo lejos estaba habitada por otros dragones más. El dragón negro apenas llegó se posó en una especie de gran altar al aire libre. En el centro estaba un cadáver flotando en el aire, el mismo llevaba puesta una sotana de color morado con una capa del mismo color, además de sostener en su mano derecha un bastón de bronce aparentemente con la figura de la cabeza de un dragón.

-**¡Ése maldito Dovahkiin, no sabe a quién se enfrenta! Podrá haberme hecho algunas heridas en nuestro encuentro en la Garganta del Mundo, ¡pero no podrá vencerme! ¡Nadie puede vencerme! ¡A mí, Alduin el Devorador de Mundos!**-exclamaba el dragón negro, llamado Alduin.

El cadáver antes mencionado se acerca a Alduin, y pronuncia unas palabras en el lenguaje de los dragones, cosa que el dragón negro entiende.

-**¡Iré a Sovngarde, devoraré las almas de los muertos… y la victoria será mía!**-gritó Alduin a los dragones que estaban sobrevolando la zona. Todos estos últimos rugieron con fervor ante lo que dijo el dragón negro.

De pronto en medio de la zona, el suelo se abre dando paso a un agujero circular de profundidad escasa, pero en el cual se formó una especie de gigantesco portal. Alduin voló y cruzó aquel portal, pero inmediatamente después de que haya sucedido eso todos los dragones de la zona desaparecieron instantáneamente sin dejar rastro.

_**Continuará…**_

**Bien, aquí está. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**De ahora en más voy a tener que trabajar duro para que la saga no se me pase de los tres o cuatro capítulo, porque si no ya sería muy aburrido, ¿o no?**

**Cómo ven al final he incluido un poco de lo que ocurre en Skyrim cuando Alduin escapa al paraíso de los nórdicos, Sovngarde, pero la única diferencia es que sus planes van a cambiar u poco jejeje.**

**Bueno, nos leeremos en la próxima ocasión muchachines, cuídense y hasta luego!**


End file.
